Ajuste De Cuentas
by Klein W. Stark
Summary: "Dos mujeres con un fogoso pasado descubren que los ajustes de cuentas son, a veces, un infierno… y abrasan." (Korra y Asami) (Adaptación)
1. chapter 1

**Ajuste De Cuentas**.

Klein W. Stark les presenta humildemente esta nueva historia, espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier review es bien recibido.

Y como siempre antes de comenzar ATLA y LOK no me pertenecen, los tome prestado con la mera intención de hacer una historia Korrasami para ustedes.

Me dilate demasiado porque he tenido un par de cosas y bueno no quiero aburrirlos con detalles y por eso hasta ahora he podido publícar. Espero que me perdonen si tengo faltas y algo incoherente pero me hes difícil escribir sin mi computadora.

Vendran mas pero solo serán adaptaciones y espero que lo acepten y disfruten la lectura tanto como yo.

 **Capítulo 1**

" **A la gente no se la conoce bien hasta que no se ha tenido una verdadera pelea con ella. Solo entonces puede uno juzgar el carácter que tienen"** **Anna Frank.**

Celebración del décimo aniversario de la promoción del instituto de Roheibeth.

A Korra le pareció un buen plan. Todo iba muy bien hasta que notó un hormigueo en el clítoris. En cuanto ocurrió tal cosa, mejor le hubiera sido olvidar viejos demonios y mandar al infierno la celebración del décimo aniversario de su instituto. Disfrutaba de buena posición, había montado su propio negocio al licenciarse en la universidad y se había reinventado mental y físicamente. ¿Qué le importaba que aquella gente se enterase de lo bien que le había salido todo? Se había pasado más de una hora entre ellos sin que nadie la saludase. Sí, los vio murmurar mientras intentaban identificarla. Y le pareció que uno de ellos, un tipo bajo y rechoncho, con pecas en la nuca y unas gafas que parecían de saldo, la reconocía.

A Korra no le molestaba que no la reconociesen y que no la saludasen. La mujer del corte de pelo que apenas le llegaba al hombro, con un vestido negro corto y zapatos de tacón a juego, era muy distinta a la chica de largos cabellos, flaca y en mala forma física de diez años antes. Korra no se había puesto un vestido o una falda hasta su segundo año en la universidad, y por eso le gustaban tanto. Se sentía como si se hubiese disfrazado. En realidad, no le hacía falta disfrazarse para asistir a una reunión del instituto. Si les hubiesen preguntado una semana después de graduarse, dudaba que ninguna de aquellas personas hubiese identificado a Korra Dennis en una rueda de reconocimiento.

Se había refugiado en un rincón, donde, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, se dedicaba a observar a personas, a las que apenas reconocía, que se dirigían con aire nervioso al gimnasio. El hormigueo en el clítoris comenzó cuando vio en la entrada a una deslumbrante piel pálida vestida con una camisa blanca y pantalones negros. A Korra la sorprendió su excitación. «Es increíble. Nada durante meses y de repente se despiertan todos mis sentidos al ver a Asami Sato, precisamente.» Korra ignoró su tendencia a esconderse tras el pelo que se había cortado años atrás y la miró sin disimulo.

La foto que le habían dado de Asami Sato no le hacía justicia. En la imagen no se veía su aire de confianza al inclinarse para dar su nombre a la mujer de la mesa de inscripciones. Una foto no podía acelerar el corazón de Korra como se aceleró al ver la sonrisa de Asami mientras se ponía su etiqueta identificativa. Asami dijo algo a la esposa del antiguo delegado de su clase mientras se colocaba la etiqueta en la camisa, sobre sus generosos pechos. «¡Oh, Dios, ayúdame! ¿Cómo había olvidado algo así?» Korra recordaba que los pechos de Asami eran más pequeños que los suyos. No era plana, ni mucho menos, pero estaba muy lejos de aquel par perfecto que Korra tenía ante sí. «¿Un par perfecto? ¿Qué diablos...? No olvides con quién tratas y por qué estás aquí.»

Asami sonreía y hablaba con la gente que se le acercaba, pero sin integrarse en ningún grupo. De vez en cuando alzaba la cabeza y recorría el lugar con la vista, como si estuviese buscando a alguien o creyese que la observaban. Korra apretó la mandíbula y se apartó de la pared, pero dejó de moverse cuando Asami la miró. La sonrisa que adornaba la cara de Asami desapareció. A Korra se le aceleró el pulso mientras miraba a los ojos de la única persona que esperaba que la recordase. Desde aquella distancia Korra notó que el rostro de Asami cambiaba de color. « ¿Se había ruborizado?» La Asami que ella recordaba nunca se ruborizaría. Korra se

dio cuenta de que estaba muy excitada, a pesar de que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía algo tan intenso. Asami no hizo ademán de dirigirse a ella, pero, a juzgar por su reacción, era evidente que la había reconocido. El plan, si realmente tenía alguno, se había ido al garete. No sentía lo que había esperado sentir. ¿Dónde estaban la furia y la justa indignación?

—¿Korra Dennis? ¡Eres la última persona del mundo que esperaba ver en esta farsa! De mala gana, Korra desvió la vista de Asami para fijarse en un par de alegres ojos verde olivo. El brillante cabello de color castaño era nuevo, pero la expresión traviesa bastó para que Korra reconociese a Opal Beifong, su compañera de laboratorio en el instituto y miembro, como ella, del grupo menos popular. —¡Qué vestido tan bonito, Korra! ¿Tú también te has operado?

—¿Operado? —Korra se miró los pechos—. No, son míos.

—¿De verdad? —Opal se acercó a ella y miró el interior del escote—. Preciosos, pero no me refería a ellos, sino al LASIK. ¿A qué es lo mejor para no tener que seguir usando gafas bifocales?

—Sí, es fantástico. —Korra estiró el cuello para localizar a Asami, que se había escondido en alguna parte.

Korra se centró entonces en Opal y se relajó al darse cuenta de que su amiga había cambiado mucho en un sentido y muy poco en otro. El carácter teatral de Opal se había desarrollado. Llevaba el brillante pelo castaño recogido en lo alto de la cabeza y completaba el peinado con unos largos pendientes de margaritas multicolores. Milagrosamente, Opal había logrado encontrar un vestido que tenía casi todos los colores de los pendientes. Cuando estudiaba en el instituto, su pelo era negrísimo, a juego con su sombra de ojos y el lápiz de labios. Siempre había llamado la atención, pues era la única estudiante gótica de la clase.

Korra no entendía por qué la habían invitado. Su único afán había sido no desentonar, aprobar y pasar totalmente inadvertida. Lo había conseguido en gran parte, salvo con Asami Sato.

Korra se inclinó para dar a Opal «el abrazo de niña buena con el cuerpo

separado», pero Opal la rodeó con los brazos y la besó directamente en la boca.

Korra parpadeó y retrocedió.

—¿A qué ha venido eso?

Opal se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre me he preguntado cómo sería besar a una mujer, y tú eres una de las pocas lesbianas que conozco. Korra torció el gesto.

—¿Cómo sabes que soy lesbiana? Opal arqueó las expresivas cejas y Korra reparó en que también se las había teñido.

—¿Acaso no lo eres? Korra suspiró.

—Sí, claro, pero ¿cómo...?

Korra percibió un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y se volvió. Asami estaba muy cerca, con una extraña expresión en el rostro. ¿Había visto cómo la besaba Opal? Y si lo había visto, ¿qué? Korra se sintió angustiada por una pregunta para la que no tenía respuesta. Recordó haber experimentado una sensación similar en el instituto, en las escasas ocasiones en las que había hablado con Asami. Con gran alivio vio que alguien se ponía delante de Asami e impedía el contacto.

—Vaya, antes odiabas el gimnasio y ahora parece como si vivieras en él.

—¿Qué? Ah, sí, hago un poco de ejercicio.

—Ya, un poco. Yo apenas aguanto Tres minutos de abdominales. Me gusta tu peinado. El corte te sienta de maravilla, pero podrías hacerte unas mechas. Toma mi tarjeta. Vives en Portland, ¿no? —Korra asintió—. No hace falta que pidas cita. ¿Cuándo vuelves a casa?

—Aún no lo he decidido. Pensaba quedarme el fin de semana.

—¿En Roheibeth? ¿Y para qué? Yo regreso a Portland mañana temprano.

Korra iba a dar la misma explicación que había dado en su empresa sobre la necesidad de tomarse unas vacaciones, pero su atención se centró de nuevo en Asami. La recordaba como una figura amenazante y nunca habría imaginado que se convertiría en una mujer tan hermosa. Korra reconoció la sonrisa. Jamás se la había dedicado a ella, pero la forma de mirar, de ladear la cabeza mientras escuchaba, incluso la blancura de sus dientes le resultaban familiares. Era como si los años se hubiesen esfumado y ambas estuviesen otra vez en el instituto.

—¡Caray, qué guapa es! —susurró Korra.

Opal siguió su mirada hasta la pareja que mantenía lo que parecía ser una conversación íntima en el centro de la estancia. —Sí que lo es.

Korra miró a Opal y, luego, a Asami.

—Parece como si ese tipo se le fuese a echar encima.

—¿No estará perdiendo el tiempo? Siempre creí que era homosexual.

Korra no miró a Opal cuando respondió:

—Está casada.

—¡No me digas! ¿Estás segura de que no es lesbiana?

«Ni la menor idea.» Korra se esforzó por no manifestar su irritación.

¿Cómo se había enterado Opal de algo así, y ella no? En el instituto siempre había pensado que Asami era heterosexual. Nunca se la había imaginado teniendo ningún tipo de relación, a menos que se contasen como tal las burlas, los empujones y las malas caras. Diez años antes había dos clases de alumnos en el instituto de Roheibeth: los maltratadores y los que llevaban el dinero de la comida en dos bolsillos, para que así les quedase algo con que comprar una bolsa de patatas fritas. Asami Sato era su maltratadora, su torturadora, la única persona que no había logrado arrinconar en lo más profundo de su memoria a pesar de los años transcurridos.

—Chica, bebía los vientos por ti —comentó Opal.

—¿Por mí? La expulsaron por mi culpa, ¿te acuerdas? Me odiaba, y el sentimiento era mutuo.

—Creo que ahora se te presenta la ocasión de hablar de ese sentimiento mutuo. Viene hacia aquí.

A Korra se le paralizó la lengua antes de responder. En efecto, Asami iba hacia ellas. Su mirada directa no dejaba lugar a dudas: tenía un objetivo, que era Korra.

—Me ha encantado verte. Espero que mantengamos el contacto. Hasta luego. Korra iba a decirle a Opal que no se marchase, pero su amiga ya se había perdido entre la multitud, ebria y tambaleante.

Korra miró hacia la derecha, sonrió, saludó a alguien que no conocía y procuró disimular su nerviosismo. ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo? Había pasado mucho tiempo y las cosas habían cambiado. Ella había cambiado. Ya no era una adolescente flacucha y torpe, atormentada por una agresora mucho más fuerte e increíblemente alta.

—Hola, Korra. Seguro que no te acuerdas de mí, pero...

—Claro que me acuerdo —se apresuró a decir y le sorprendió la frialdad de su propia voz. Asami se puso pálida cuando Korra añadió—: ¿Crees que diez años bastan para olvidar todo lo que me hiciste? Asami torció el gesto.

—Vaya..., no me refería a eso.

—Oh, ¿creíste que me había olvidado de lo horrible que fue para mí el instituto por tu culpa?

—Tampoco me refería a eso. Esperaba que me dejases darte una explicación.

Alguien chocó con Korra, haciendo que le salpicase el ponche de la copa que tenía en la mano. Asami la sujetó por los brazos para que no cayese. La reprimenda murió en los labios de Korra, interrumpida por la mirada asesina que Asami lanzó a la persona que la había empujado. A Korra le pareció oír una dócil disculpa y Asami bajó la vista, más calmada. Se sorprendió al reparar en que aún seguía sujetándola por los brazos, pero tardó unos segundos en soltarla. —Lo siento.

Korra le habría preguntado «¿por qué?» si hubiese sido capaz de hablar. Se puso colorada de la cabeza a los pies. Aquello no tenía que ser así. Había pensado echarle en cara a Asami todas las cosas horribles que le había hecho. Quería demostrarle que no era la chica flacucha y blandengue de otro tiempo; y, sin embargo, se estaba comportando como una adolescente loca de amor. «No, no, nada de loca de amor. ¡Qué desafortunada combinación de palabras.»

—¿Podemos ir a algún lado y hablar unos minutos, por favor?

Korra estudió a la mujer de aspecto serio que tenía delante y se le ocurrieron unos cuantos comentarios mordaces, ninguno de los cuales afloró a su boca.

Lo que más la impresionó fue el «por favor». Korra jamás habría imaginado que oiría esa palabra en labios de Asami Sato, y mucho menos dirigida a ella. Asami se mordió el labio inferior, un gesto insignificante e inocente que Korra no habría notado si no estuviesen tan cerca la una de la otra para hacerse oír por encima de la estruendosa música.

—Te concedo dos minutos —dijo Korra con severidad—. Pero creo que pierdes el tiempo. Asami soltó un audible suspiro.

—¿Qué te parece allí? —preguntó.

Korra siguió la mirada de Asami hasta una puerta que daba al vestuario de chicas y se le erizó el vello de los brazos. Debía de estar bromeando. ¿Acaso había olvidado que el vestuario era el último sitio en el que se habían visto antes de que se desatase la catástrofe? ¿Era otro tipo de asqueroso acoso entre adultos? ¿Fingir que no sabes que estás provocando que los malos recuerdos se agolpen en la cabeza de la otra persona?

Muy bien. Si quería jugar, jugarían. Korra asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió rápidamente al vestuario. «No tienes ni jodida idea de con quien estás jugando.» Korra empujó las puertas de vaivén del vestuario, se volvió y esperó con los brazos cruzados y las piernas firmes. Asami entró y se detuvo bruscamente al verla a escasos metros de la entrada.

—Di lo que tengas que decir —apremió Korra, encantada de parecer más segura de lo que se sentía.

—En primer lugar, quería decirte que estás estupenda.

Korra se habría quedado boquiabierta si la sorpresa no la hubiese dejado sin expresión. ¿Qué demonios era aquello? ¿Un cumplido?

—¿Me has pedido que venga aquí para que te cuente mis trucos de belleza?

—No, yo... yo...

¿Otra vez el rubor? ¿Y el tartamudeo? Aquella mujer era buena, realmente buena.

—No creo que vinieses para algo así.

Korra había pensado no asistir a la reunión al menos media docena de veces. En el último momento alquiló un coche y condujo tres horas desde Portland. Se le ofrecía una oportunidad de oro de demostrar a Asami Sato cuánto se había equivocado. Era una mujer de éxito, no una «insignificante don nadie», como había oído que Asami le decía a una de sus amigas.

Se fue de su ciudad y llegó a ser alguien. Ya no era la rarita aterrorizada que se escondía detrás de su melena, al fondo de la clase. Quería restregarle todo aquello a Asami por las narices, y si de paso podía sacarle algún trapo sucio, mejor que mejor.

Pero la mujer que tenía delante no se parecía nada a la muchacha que había conocido. Oh sí, existía una similitud, pero los espesos cabellos negros no estaban recogidos en una austera cola de caballo o en rastas, y el uniforme escolar de Asami, consistente en vaqueros flojos y sudaderas, resultaría incongruente en un cuerpo tan bien formado. No obstante, seguía siendo Asami Sato, la chica que la había llevado a empujones hasta los vestuarios sin previo aviso y la había llamado flaca y fofa, endiñándole el dolorosamente acertado calificativo de flaca/fofa.

Korra sintió un escalofrío y se frotó los brazos para entrar en calor. Los ojos de Asami repararon en el gesto, se detuvieron brevemente en los pechos de Korra y se posaron en su rostro. No era la primera vez que Korra veía a una mujer heterosexual admirando sus pechos. Pero la expresión que captó fugazmente en la cara de Asami no tenía nada que ver con la valoración de los supuestos atributos de su oponente.

Deseo. Antes había albergado ciertas dudas sobre la sexualidad de Asami, pero se disiparon en aquel momento. Se le endurecieron los pezones, y tendría que quitarse las reducidas braguitas que llevaba si quería estar cómoda el resto de la velada. « ¿Es eso? ¿Me pongo como una moto porque una mala pécora del pasado me mira de reojo? Es increíble.»

—Estoy aquí, y tus dos minutos casi se han acabado —dijo Korra, a la defensiva.

—Siento mucho haberte tratado tan mal cuando éramos pequeñas.

La sorpresa la dejó sin habla. No esperaba una disculpa tan rápida y, al parecer, sincera.

—No éramos pequeñas. Yo tenía diecisiete años. Y tú... ¿diecinueve?

—No, éramos de la misma edad. Tal vez te llevo unos meses, pero...

En ese momento fue Korra la que dudó:

—Me habían dicho que...

—¿Iba retrasada? ¿Y te lo creíste? —Asami sonrió—. Era mentira. Antes de que mis padres se trasladasen aquí, vivíamos junto a la frontera de Tijuana. Allí era fácil conseguir documentos de identidad falsos, y la edad mínima para consumir alcohol en Tijuana eran los dieciocho años. —Asami se encogió de hombros—. De ese modo hice amigos rápidamente, comprándoles tabaco. Si me preguntaban las cajeras, les decía que iba retrasada. El rumor se extendió y la gente creyó que yo era una delincuente perversa que había perdido cursos mientras estaba en el reformatorio. Y yo seguí el rollo.

—Tú... ¿lo seguiste? Entonces tienes...

—Veintiocho años, igual que tú.

—Yo tengo veintisiete —la corrigió Korra, con mala cara.

Asami respondió en tono burlón, pero con aire amable y divertido.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas. Soy más vieja.

«¿Qué diablos era aquello? ¿Ahora nos dedicamos a jugar?» No, no se dedicaban a jugar, sino a flirtear. Asami Sato estaba flirteando con ella, y ella le correspondía. No podía ser. De ninguna manera.

—En efecto. Se te ha acabado el tiempo. Me alegro de verte y todo eso que se dice. Korra pasó rozando a Asami y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando una mano la sujetó por el brazo. Korra lo retiró como si la hubiese tocado un hierro candente y giró en redondo con el puño cerrado, más a modo de advertencia que con verdadera intención de pegar.

—No te atrevas a tocarme. Ahora devuelvo los golpes —escupió las palabras con más violencia de la que merecía la mano que delicadamente la estaba reteniendo. Asami retrocedió. No le habría sorprendido que Korra le propinase un puñetazo para subrayar sus palabras.

—Jamás te haría daño —dijo Asami, y sus palabras sonaron de un modo tan posesivo que Korra se sintió desorientada y confusa—. Korra, no era mi intención provocar algo así. Sólo quería que me dieses la oportunidad de decirte cuánto lamento todo lo que te hice en aquella época.

—Muy bien, pues ya me lo has dicho. ¿Te sientes mejor?

Asami se mordió el interior del labio. Korra rozó con la lengua su propio labio en solidaridad y se enfadó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

—No.

—Lo lamento. Estoy segura de que puedes pagar a personas para que te escuchen contar tu jodida niñez. Por mi parte no tengo el más mínimo interés. —El dolor se reflejó en el rostro de Asami, pero Korra se resistió a ceder.

—Me gustaría enmendar lo que hice, en la medida de lo posible.

—Han pasado años. ¿Ahora qué más da? —Korra observó a Asami. Sus ojos eran más sinceros, su rostro más serio, incluso su estatura parecía diferente de lo que recordaba. Pero había una familiaridad que contrastaba drásticamente con el nerviosismo que transmitía aquella mujer. No recordaba que la Asami adolescente tuviese miedo de nada. Ni que se conociesen tanto.

—No sé. Creo que debo hacerlo.

—¿Después de diez años? ¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó Korra—. A ver si lo adivino. Has estado a punto de morir y ahora te encuentras en una fase de auto-superación, en la que tienes que disculparte con todas las personas a las que hiciste daño en el pasado.

Asami se mostró sorprendida y, luego, se echó a reír. Korra estuvo a punto de imitarla, pero la hizo enmudecer una idea traidora. «Nunca me cansaría de oír su risa.»

—No exactamente. Digamos que en mi vida hay alguien que hace que quiera ser mejor persona y que lamente un montón de decisiones que tomé en la juventud.

—Debe de ser una persona muy especial.

«Especial, rico y hombre», pensó Korra con amargura. Asami Sato era un fraude. Tan heterosexual como la propia Korra. Los Copeland tenían razón: Asami no debía haberse casado con su hijo.

Asami sonrió y se encogió de hombros, y el orgullo y la lealtad de aquella sonrisa hicieron que Korra se sintiese mezquina y rara. Cuando eran más jóvenes, estaba segura de que su venganza consistiría en ver a Asami sola en una casucha de mala muerte, mientras ella gozaba de popularidad y tenía una familia.

Korra se daba cuenta de que trabajaba demasiado y de que apenas tenía vida social. Diablos, aparte de la vida social, hacía seis meses que no mantenía relaciones sexuales y las últimas ni siquiera habían sido gran cosa. Tal vez ahí radicase todo. Estaba excitada y la deprimía que Asami pareciese más equilibrada que ella.

—Veo que aún me odias y no quiero que sigamos así.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? Ya no vivo aquí.

Korra hubiese preferido que Asami le respondiese en un tono airado, pero su voz era serena y su mirada firme cuando respondió:

—Me importa lo suficiente como para procurar que las cosas mejoren entre nosotras. Me importa mucho más de lo que imaginas. Siempre me importó.

—Demuéstralo —replicó Korra, sorprendiendo a Asami y sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

—¿Cómo?

—No sé. ¿No dices que te importa? Demuéstrame cuánto. —¿Adónde diablos pretendía llegar con todo aquello? La expresión consternada del rostro de Asami se transformó poco a poco en otra cosa. El deseo que se había apresurado en disimular, regresó. Avanzó lentamente con los ojos clavados en los labios de Korra.

—¿Te parece bien si...?

Korra parpadeó. ¿Por qué le tenía que ocurrir aquello a ella? La orden que había dado a Asami de que no la tocase afloró de nuevo. Tenía que anularla si quería ver adonde las llevaba aquella inesperada atracción. Korra suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Antes de cerrar los ojos, notó los labios de Asami sobre los suyos, apremiándolos para que se abriesen. La fuerza que siempre la había asustado la aplastaba en aquel momento contra el torso de Asami.

Korra desfalleció, y si no hubiese sido por los brazos y el pecho de Asami, que la sostenían, se hubiese caído al suelo. Korra quería rematar aquel beso y continuar besando a Asami. La decisión se le fue de las manos cuando oyó taconeos y las típicas risitas provocadas por el alcohol.

Asami también debió de oír las voces, porque apartó la boca. Parecía como si quisiese decir algo. Korra retrocedió, estremeciéndose al perder el contacto del cálido y excitado cuerpo de Asami.

—¿Confías en mí? —preguntó Asami en un tono implorante.

Korra asintió sin pensarlo, sin la menor duda. Los brazos de Asami la rodearon por la cintura, la levantaron y la llevaron hasta una de las duchas. Korra oyó que la puerta se abría en el momento en que Asami la dejaba en el suelo. Se quedó sin aliento cuando su espalda chocó contra los fríos azulejos, segundos antes de que la mano de Asami se posase en su cabeza. Dos mujeres se reían a carcajadas mientras comentaban lo mucho que había envejecido otra. Pero Korra dejó de oír las voces mientras se enfrentaba a la mayor tormenta de su vida. Aunque eso no era del todo cierto. Había visto aquel mismo tornado de confusiones en el rostro de Asami diez años antes. Y entonces, igual que en aquel momento, no había sabido cómo enfrentarse a él.

Hola chicos... les debía algo y aqui estoy. es solo una adaptación y perdonenme si me confundo en las palabras, acentos y ese tipo de cosas. La verdad trabajar así es difícil.

solo espero que me tengan mucha paciencia y en cuanto tenga el siguiente capítulo lo publicare.

por favor cuidense mucho y espero saber de ustedes muy pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Instituto de Roheibeth, 1996.

Korra se dirigía al comedor cuando recordó que había olvidado su anuario en el vestuario de chicas. Quería que Ginger se lo firmase, pero nunca había tenido el valor de pedírselo.

En los pasillos del instituto se oían voces femeninas exageradamente agudas y voces masculinas exageradamente graves. Korra suspiró mientras iba hacia el vestuario. Cuando llegó había una cola muy larga, así que tendría que conformarse con lo que quedase en el comedor, lo cual podía ser una ventaja, dependiendo de cuál fuese el menú del día.

Korra odiaba la comida. Le daba la impresión de que todos la observaban y reparaban en el hecho de que comía sola. Aunque no los consideraba amigos, siempre coincidía con otros miembros del club de informática. La mayoría se traía la comida de casa y, por tanto, dedicaban la hora de comer a jugar a Mazmorras y Dragones, sin perder el obligado cuarto de hora en la cola. A Korra también le habría gustado prescindir de la comida, pero su madre nunca iba al supermercado, con lo cual en casa no había nada para comer. El desayuno consistía en lo que estuviese de oferta en el Burger City. Y la cena provenía de la cafetería del otro lado de la calle. A Korra le encantaban las ensaladas de pollo frito con aliño ranchero. El cocinero cuarentón casi siempre añadía más pollo para ella. El recuerdo de la sonrisa lasciva del hombre cuando le entregaba la comida le revolvía un poco el estómago, pero no tanto como ver a Asami Sato sentada en un banco con su anuario en el regazo, escribiendo algo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Es mío. —Las palabras salieron de los labios de Korra antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de su error.

La expresión sorprendida de Asami habría resultado graciosa si se hubiese prolongado, pero no duró. Enseguida la sustituyó una emoción que Korra conocía bien: la ira. Asami cerró el anuario de golpe, lo dejó sobre el banco y se levantó con amenazante decisión.

—¿Tuyo? ¿Y cómo sé que es tuyo? —repuso—. Podría pertenecer a cualquiera.

A otra persona que no fuese Asami Sato, Korra le habría preguntado por qué firmaba un anuario si no sabía a quién pertenecía. Pero Korra no había aprobado los cursos por la cara.

—Mi nombre está en la contraportada. Te lo enseñaré. —Se acercó a Asami, rozándole la pierna con la mano sin querer. Asami ahogó un grito y retrocedió. Korra se apartó con las manos vacías.

—Lo siento —dijo, aunque apenas la había tocado. Tenía la mala costumbre de disculparse por cosas que no eran culpa suya, sobre todo cuando estaba nerviosa. Asami cogió el libro y lo miró como si no lo hubiese visto antes.

—Si es esto lo que quieres, ven a buscarlo.

Korra se enorgulleció de dudar sólo un instante antes de extender la mano y coger el libro por el borde. Su idea era hacerse con el anuario, educadamente por supuesto, y salir corriendo de allí.

La sonrisa de Asami fue la primera señal de que no iba a ser tan fácil, pero Korra estaba dispuesta a intentarlo. El rostro de Korra puso a Asami sobre aviso, pues de repente sujetó el anuario y lo metió bajo el brazo.

—Un momento, ¿y cómo sé que es tuyo? Korra, a punto de llorar, señaló el anuario con la cabeza.

—Si lo abres, en la portada verás que pone: «Este libro pertenece a Korra Dennis». Oh, vaya. Ésa soy yo. Tengo... —Korra se palpó los bolsillos de los vaqueros— mi carnet de estudiante.

—Sé quién eres.

—¿De verdad?

Asami asintió, pero no dijo nada. «¿Por qué está tan nerviosa?» Korra se puso en guardia, por si una de las compinches de Asami salía de detrás de una taquilla y le daba una paliza. En realidad, hasta el momento Asami se había limitado a robarle novelitas románticas, a empujarla contra la taquilla cuando iba camino del comedor o a pedirle «prestado» un dólar que ambas sabían que nunca devolvería, pero había una primera vez para todo. Korra hizo ademán de retirarse.

—¿A dónde vas? Creí que querías esto.

—Puedes quedártelo —dijo Korra, que quería alejarse de Asami a toda costa. Como si se encendiese un interruptor, surgió la expresión furiosa a la que Korra estaba acostumbrada. Asami salvó la distancia que las separaba en dos zancadas. Sin dar tiempo a que Korra reaccionase, la cogió por la parte delantera de la camisa y la atrajo hacia sí, de modo que Korra percibió el olor a menta que emanaba de su aliento. Korra esperaba una bofetada, pero no la recibió.

—No quiero tu anuario. Sólo quería pedirte una cosa.

—La hora de comer casi ha acabado. Puedo... dejarte un dólar si andas escasa de dinero. —Korra se buscó en su bolsillo. Si le daba un dólar a Asami, no le llegaría para patatas fritas y tendría que comer la hamburguesa sola, pero valía la pena si se libraba de la humillación y el dolor de recibir una paliza. La alivió oír carcajadas de gente que entraba en el vestuario.

—Lo sé. Dios, ¿pero quién se cree que es para pedirme que salga con él? Como si yo fuera...

Korra se quedó sin aliento cuando de pronto se vio arrastrada a la zona de duchas del vestuario. En los dos años que llevaba en el instituto de Roheibeth nunca había visto que nadie usase las duchas más que para vestirse. Korra jamás había sudado en la clase de gimnasia, pero al menos se lavaba lo esencial en el cuarto de baño. La mayoría de las chicas de su clase se limitaban a vestirse e ir a comer.

La espalda de Korra chocó contra la pared y no pudo reprimir un grito sofocado. No sabía qué había hecho, pero Asami tenía una expresión muy extraña en la cara.

—No vuelvas a ponerte esa blusa —susurró Asami.

—Yo... Pero ¿por qué? Me la compró mi madre.

—Me importa un bledo quién te la haya comprado. No te la pongas. —El puño de Asami estrujó la blusa con fuerza.

—De acuerdo. No lo haré. —Korra torció el gesto mientras pensaba qué le diría a su madre cuando le preguntase por qué sólo se ponía la blusa los fines de semana. Se trataba de un regalo caro, algo que su familia apenas podía permitirse. Asami estaba mirando algo y, cuando Korra bajó la vista, se fijó en sus pechos, que destacaban bajo el tejido, y en los pezones, bien visibles incluso a través del sujetador. Korra sintió que el rubor le subía por el cuello.

Asami la soltó de pronto y miró la camisa arrugada.

—Lo siento —dijo en voz baja. Korra abrió la boca por costumbre para decirle que daba igual, pero no logró articular las palabras. No se trataba de alguien que había tropezado con ella en el pasillo, sino de la persona que la aterrorizaba siempre que la veía. Alguien que hacía que levantarse cada día e ir a aquel agujero fuese cada vez más difícil. Y de repente se creía que bastaba con disculparse. Korra apretó los labios y bajó la vista.

—¿Eh? —exclamó Asami en tono afectuoso. A Korra se le pasó el enfado tan rápidamente como se había iniciado. Lo que había alterado a Asami se estaba disipando, y Korra corría el peligro de ganarse una patada en el culo.

—Te he dicho que siento lo de la blusa, ¿de acuerdo? —Asami levantó la mano y Korra se encogió y cerró los ojos para no ver el golpe que supuestamente se avecinaba. El golpe fue sustituido por una suave presión sobre su pecho. Korra bajó la vista, la deslizó sobre las uñas irregulares y la posó en la mano sorprendentemente femenina que reposaba sobre su pecho.

«Se muerde las uñas.» ¿Qué es lo que ponía a Asami Sato tan nerviosa y la inducía a morderse las uñas? La idea resultaba tan intrigante que Korra tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que la mano de Asami acariciaba su blusa, realizando un movimiento giratorio sobre el pecho. ¿Estaba intentando planchar las arrugas que le había hecho o tranquilizar a Korra? Fuese cual fuese el motivo, el pulso de Korra se serenó y los músculos de su espalda se relajaron. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, suspiró y se apresuró a ponerse derecha, cuando se dio cuenta de que casi había bajado la guardia.

—Quieres que la gente te vea con esta blusa, ¿verdad? —preguntó Asami, mientras trataba de alisar las arrugas infructuosamente. La pregunta parecía seria, como si Asami quisiese averiguar algo.

—¿Qué? No... —Korra lo entendió de pronto. «Está como una cabra, y nadie sabe que estoy aquí sola con ella»—. No quiero que nadie me mire. —Asami tomó aliento y miró a Korra. Parecía confundida, incluso asustada. Korra se preguntó por qué nunca se había fijado en la perfección de sus labios, pero sacudió la cabeza, negándose a admirar a alguien que había estado a punto de pegarla. Además, nadie en su sano juicio admiraba la forma de unos labios. Tal vez no fuese Asami la que estaba loca.

—¿Tienes novio? ¿Te has puesto la blusa para él?

—Sabes muy bien que no. —La incredulidad se reflejó en la voz de Korra antes de que pudiera disimularla.

—¿De verdad? No es eso lo que me han contado. Una sensación de alivio inundó el estómago de Korra, relajando la tensión nerviosa, mientras comprendía de qué iba todo aquello.

—¿Te refieres... a Bolin? No es mi novio ... ¿Es el tuyo? —Bolin había tenido la osadía de besarla. Korra recordaba su empeño por apartar la boca de aquel aliento, mezcla de cigarrillos Pall Mall y de chicle de melón Bubbaloo.

La expresión de Asami pasó de la sorpresa a la diversión. Cuando su diversión se reflejó en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Korra decidió que, por muy loca que estuviese, Asami tenía unos labios preciosos y, en aquel momento en que podía verlos, unos dientes estupendos. Korra se olvidó del miedo y miró a Asami a los ojos. Ésta se puso colorada y sus largas pestañas aletearon como si quisiera ocultar sus emociones. Korra también bajó la vista, inexplicablemente avergonzada por ambas.

—Entonces, ¿por qué dejaste que te besara? —preguntó Asami.

Korra sacudió la cabeza, confundida por la pregunta y por el tono tierno que había empleado Asami.

—No le dejé... Me pareció horrible. Lo aparté de un empujón.

—Él me dijo que te había gustado. Que querías que lo hiciese.

—Sí, claro, me encantó que me besase ese descerebrado delante de todo el mundo. — Korra se puso seria. No era la primera vez que tenía problemas por hablar de más, pero Asami no pareció molesta.

—Estupendo, porque no lo volverá a hacer. Le dije que, si lo hacía, acabaría caminando como un pato el resto de su vida. —Asami estudió la cara de Korra y, luego, asintió, como si hubiese oído algo.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que ocurrió? No estabas allí. —Korra estaba cada vez más confundida. «¿Cómo? ¿Ahora es mi protectora? Genial. Se quedará con todo el dinero de mi comida, en vez de conformarse con la mitad.»

—Lo oí pavonearse delante de sus amigos. Dijo... dijo que besabas muy bien.

—¿En serio? —Korra no esperaba algo así.

—Sí, lo dijo. Aunque yo no lo creí. Le dije que no sabía lo que era un buen beso ni aunque lo viese en el cine. —Asami soltó la frase siguiente a toda prisa—: Me parece que debo probar, aunque sólo sea para ver a qué viene tanta emoción. — Asami la miró como si esperase oír algo. Korra separó los labios y los humedeció, pero no fue más allá.

De pronto, Asami dobló las rodillas, alzó la cabeza y los labios de ambas se encontraron. El sudor cubrió la frente constantemente húmeda de Korra y sus gafas resbalaron sobre la nariz. La mano de Asami soltó la blusa de Korra mientras la besaba, y todo se hundió en el silencio. Korra sintió algo. «Dios mío, ¿ésa es su mano?» Algo rozó su pecho a través de la blusa de seda. Seguramente era una prueba. Asami pararía enseguida, se reiría de ella y la acusaría de pervertida delante de todo el mundo. Korra puso la mano sobre el pecho de Asami para apartarla. Pensaba que Asami era dura, todo músculos. Y lo era, pero también era suave. ¿Por qué no podía abrir los ojos? El calor se extendió por su estómago y luego descendió. Aquella sensación no le resultaba extraña. Sabía cómo presionar y dónde tocar para alcanzar el máximo placer. Como si la hubiese oído, Asami introdujo una pierna entre las de Korra y la rozó con ella. Korra se apartó, ahogando un grito que murió sobre el hombro de Asami.

—¿Estás bien? —La pregunta de Asami acarició su oído. Por segunda vez en dos días la habían besado a la fuerza. Pero en esa ocasión, aunque muy a su pesar, le gustó. Korra se encorvó, vencida, y asintió. No se atrevía a levantar la vista por miedo a que Asami se riese de ella. Estaba pensando en una novela que acababa de leer, en la que la chica esperaba sin respirar que el protagonista la besase. «Esto es lo que siente al quedarse sin respiración.»

Asami apoyó la frente en la de Korra, sin importarle la humedad del sudor. En la garganta de Korra brotó un gemido, que no cobró forma hasta que ambas se besaron de nuevo.

Esta vez los labios de Asami se mostraron tímidos, como si le diesen la oportunidad de rechazarla. Cuando Asami abrió más la boca, Korra se vio obligada a hacer lo mismo. Con profunda sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que Asami introducía la lengua dentro de su boca.

Aquello no era más que una broma, ¿verdad? Korra se estremeció y se le aceleró la respiración a medida que el beso se tornaba más exigente. El aire que exhalaba la nariz de Asami le acarició el labio superior y Korra empezó a pensar que se desmayaría si no respiraba. Entonces Asami se apartó.

—Tienes que respirar por la nariz —dijo, en un tono afable. Korra asintió con la cabeza como una loca.

Asami observó su rostro. Parecía como si esperase alguna reacción, y Korra obedeció mansamente, como tenía por costumbre.

—¿Qué... qué estás haciendo? —Sentía la lengua adormecida.

—¿A ti qué te parece? —Asami subrayó la pregunta con otro beso desgarrador—. ¿Qué te hace sentir lo que estoy haciendo?

Se sentía como si le hubiesen dado una patada en el estómago. Korra quería preguntarle por qué la besaba de aquella manera. Y, a continuación, por qué había dejado de besarla. No sabía lo que tenía que sentir hasta que las lágrimas asomaron a sus Ojos. Sus labios entumecidos por los besos se separaron como si quisieran decir «oh, no» antes de que la primera lágrima resbalase por su mejilla.

—¿Por qué lloras? Yo no... —De repente, el cuerpo de Asami dejó de presionarla contra la pared y Korra sintió una paradójica mezcla de alivio y decepción. Tardó un minuto en comprender por qué Asami se había apartado de ella.

La señora Graves, profesora de gimnasia de Korra en la segunda clase, cogió a Asami por el brazo y la arrastró fuera de la ducha. Era casi tan alta como Asami y el doble de ancha.

—Te he pillado, Asami Sato —dijo, poniéndose delante de ella. Korra las siguió, tratando de recuperar el aliento para decirle a la señora Graves que estaba en un error.

—¿Korra? Korra, dile que no te he hecho daño. Espere, señora Graves, por favor. —Asami trató de agarrarse a la puerta y miró a Korra con expresión implorante.

—Un momento, señora Graves —gritó Korra—. Usted no lo entiende... —«¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir? ¿Qué le había encantado que Asami Sato la besase? ¿Que era algo que deseaba? ¿Cómo podía explicárselo a la señora Graves?» Korra se tapó la boca con la mano en el preciso momento en que Asami la miraba a los ojos por encima del ancho hombro de la señora Graves. «¿Cómo iba a contarle a nadie algo así?»

Asami la miró durante lo que a Korra le parecieron años; sus ojos rogaban como habían rogado los de Korra en la ducha. «¿Qué quiere de mí?» La señora Graves desprendió a la fuerza los dedos de Asami del marco de la puerta. Una sonrisa retorcida se dibujó en el rostro de la muchacha.

—Ha sido divertido, Korra. —Había un tono de crispación en su voz que hizo que Korra se encogiese de miedo. Korra las siguió, incapaz de decir nada. Asami consiguió en tres ocasiones que la señora Graves aflojase el paso para mirar hacia atrás, y en cada ocasión el gesto se volvía más distante al ver que Korra no decía nada. La señora Graves abrió la pesada puerta del despacho y empujó a Asami para que entrase.

—Vete a clase, Korra. Yo me ocupo de esto.

Korra quería que la puerta se cerrase de golpe para librarse de las maldiciones que seguramente Asami Sato lanzaría contra ella. Pero no ocurrió tal cosa. Vio cómo la puerta se cerraba lentamente. Y, como en un sueño, Korra se limitó a girar sobre sus talones y hacer lo que le habían ordenado. Ir a clase.

Hola, pues aquí esta otro capítulo se que los personajes estan un poco fuera de lo habitual. Pero bueno, espero que les guste aunque la verdad no se.

eso dependera de ustedes decirme si voy bien o no.

cuidense mucho y espero verlos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Reunión de la promoción de 1996 del Instituto de Roheibeth.

—No —dijo Korra, pero los suaves labios de Asami ahogaron sus palabras. ¿Qué quería decir? ¿No qué? ¿No me beses? ¿No hagas que te desee? Tal vez Asami se hubiese tomado la orden en serio si Korra no le hubiera acariciado la nuca, animándola a seguir.

«Como hace diez años.» Asami la empujó contra la pared de la ducha, pero las vacilantes exploraciones de la adolescencia habían quedado muy atrás. Asami besaba muy bien. «Perfecto. ¡Qué buena es! Su marido es un hombre afortunado.»

La idea fue como un jarro de agua fría sobre brasas. Korra apartó la cabeza,

parpadeando para reprimir las lágrimas. Sólo se oía su trabajosa respiración resonando contra las paredes de azulejos.

—He soñado con hacer esto —dijo Asami.

La ira de Korra explotó entre ardientes llamas avivadas por el reconocimiento de que ella también lo había soñado. Sujetó a Asami por la nuca y la besó con pasión para borrar la sensación de fantasía del momento. No se trataba de ser cariñosa, sino de placer y de follar, de ajustar cuentas y de soltar lastre. ¿O no?

Korra cogió el rostro de Asami entre las manos y lo echó hacia atrás para mirarlo.

—¿Aún quieres disculparte conmigo? —preguntó Korra con ternura.

Asami se humedeció los labios y asintió, mostrándose excitada e inocente a un tiempo. ¿Cómo había podido considerarla una amenaza?

—No recuerdo la última vez que mantuve relaciones sexuales. Y mucho menos el último orgasmo. —La sorpresa que reflejaba el rostro de Asami la hizo son-reír—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tienes que ser tú la agresora?

—No, yo... sólo...

—No importa. Seguramente ha sido un error. «¿Qué diablos pretendía que hiciese?»

—No ha sido un error. ¿Te alojas en un hotel?

La sonrisa de Korra desapareció. Contaba con que Asami diese marcha atrás. Entonces se iría. Venganza: breve y dulce. No se le ocurrió que pudiese aceptar su oferta. Korra se sobresaltó cuando se dio cuenta de que Asami seguía esperando una respuesta.

—Sí, pero creo que deberías disculparte aquí. Ahora mismo. Con esa preciosa boca que tienes.

«¿Por qué había dicho aquello? No era propio de ella. Nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo lo era.» Korra se estremeció. Odiaba la respuesta de su cuerpo, que se plasmaba en la instantánea humedad de sus bragas. Sintió una incómoda dureza en el clítoris y cambió de postura. Parecía como si Asami quisiese darle otro beso de los que quitan el hipo, pero Korra alzó la mano para impedírselo.

—Nada de eso. —Sostuvo la mirada hasta que supo a ciencia cierta que Asami entendía lo que quería decir. El corazón de Korra brincaba en su caja torácica como un pájaro tratando de huir de su jaula. Supuso que Asami daría la vuelta y saldría del vestuario lanzándole insultos.

En vez de hacer tal cosa, Asami envolvió a Korra en un estrecho abrazo, que la sorprendió hasta el punto de corresponderle. Asami giró la cabeza levemente y acercó la boca a la oreja de Korra, agitando recuerdos de novelas de amor baratas, leídas en secreto los fines de semana que debería haber pasado con amigos.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo —dijo Asami—. ¿Me prometes que después me dejarás hablar?

«¿Después? ¿Después de qué? Para, Korra. Dile lo que estás haciendo. Explícale por qué estás aquí.» Una oleada de orgullo distrajo a Korra cuando las manos de Asami se deslizaron bajo su camisa y acariciaron las ondas de sus abdominales. Se preguntó si estaría comparando su cuerpo con el que tenía diez años antes. ¡Qué locura! Aquel beso había sido distinto: pretendía humillarla y ponerla en evidencia. Al menos ésa fue la conclusión a la que llegó Korra tras días de repasar mil veces el momento. Comprendió que la necesidad y la excitación de Asami eran producto de la imaginación hiperactiva de una adolescente que empezaba a sospechar que era lesbiana.

Korra regresó de pronto al presente cuando Asami se arrodilló y le subió el vestido sobre las caderas. «Es hora de parar. Las cosas han ido demasiado lejos.» Pero, consciente de lo que Asami quería hacer, lo que ella misma quería desesperadamente que hiciese, a Korra le costaba pensar con claridad. Por fin sujetó a Asami por las muñecas y la obligó a levantarse. Antes de pronunciar las palabras que ninguna de las dos deseaba oír, Asami le hizo guardar silenció poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios.

—No digas nada, Korra. Déjame hacerlo. —La protesta de Korra murió en su garganta cuando Asami acarició el promontorio empapado de sus bragas. Poco después, sus cálidos dedos apartaron el levísimo tejido, separaron los labios mayores y comenzaron a acariciar el clítoris con demasiada suavidad. Korra tuvo que apretar los dientes con fuerza para no implorar más. Apoyó la frente en el hombro de Asami, agradeciendo la diferencia de estatura, ya que le permitía ocultar cómo se mordía el labio inferior para no gritar como una posesa. Asami la penetró sin dudar y enseguida encontró el ritmo perfecto. Con mano firme y dedos potentes y suaves a un tiempo.

«En cualquier momento voy a empezar a chillar de tal forma que toda mi clase pensará que estoy follando como una loca. Seguro que después de esto se acuerdan de mí.» La idea surtió el efecto calmante que necesitaba. Asami se enderezó y miró a Korra con una expresión intensa. Resultaba evidente que estaba tan excitada como ella. «Maldición, ¿siempre fue tan apasionada? ¿Cuándo se volvió tan sexy?»

—Un momento. —A Korra tendría que haberle gustado ver la decepción en el rostro de Asami, pero resultaba difícil pensar así mientras los dedos de Asami, y el placer que le habían proporcionado, se retiraban.

El clítoris de Korra vibró dolorosamente, como si dijese: «¿Por qué has hecho eso, bruja estúpida?». La pared y el torso de Asami eran lo único que la mantenía en pie.

—Deja que me mueva. No voy a ningún sitio. Te lo prometo. —Asami retrocedió de mala gana y sus cuerpos dejaron de estar en contacto. Korra no apartó los ojos de los de Asami mientras metía la mano bajo el vestido, se bajaba las bragas y se las quitaba. Asami cogió las bragas y se las guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—¡Vaya, cuánto has progresado! ¿Bragas en vez del dinero de la comida o de novelas románticas? Asami arqueó una ceja.

—También entonces me habría encantado quedarme con tus bragas. —La respuesta de Korra quedó en el aire cuando Asami se colocó entre sus piernas, le subió el vestido sobre las caderas e introdujo la costura de sus pantalones en la vagina abierta de Korra.

Korra lanzó un suspiro sonoro y excitado. En esa ocasión no hubo disimulo. Asami devoró la boca de Korra, que prescindió de fingimientos y la besó, mientras movía las caderas con creciente intensidad. Ya no había motivos para fingir. Asami sabía lo excitada que estaba desde que la había penetrado. Korra soltó otro gemido y procuró despejar la mente. Si quería que aquello durase algo más que unos instantes, tenía que mantener la cabeza clara.

Asami se arrodilló entre las piernas de Korra, abierta ante ella y desnuda. La expectación, unida al miedo, empujó sus sentimientos a la deriva. Korra se puso colorada cuando Asami contempló su sexo durante un buen rato.

—Sabía que eras preciosa —dijo Asami antes de inclinarse y besarle los labios mayores, con un beso tierno, dulce y entregado, que arrancó gemidos a Korra. Korra recordó lo pequeña que se había sentido diez años antes, cuando Asami se había erguido sobre ella en aquel mismo vestuario. Seguía sintiéndose pequeña, pero apreciada. Asami la abrió con la lengua y le lamió el clítoris con tanta dedicación que Korra pensó que no aguantaría en pie. Apoyó la mano en la cabeza de Asami, sin guiarla ni alentarla, sólo esperando que recordase dónde estaba. Se oyó un golpe sordo en el vestuario y Korra se puso rígida.

—¿Has visto lo gorda que está? Dios mío, tendría que haber parado después del cuarto hijo. —O Asami estaba demasiado concentrada en lo que hacía o no le importó, porque sus labios y su lengua no vacilaron. Korra agarró los cabellos de Asami, pero no logró apartarse de ella.

—Sí, lo sé. A mí no me va a pasar lo mismo. Su marido es bastante majo. ¿Lo has visto? —El ruido de las cisternas ahogó las carcajadas. Korra adelantó las caderas involuntariamente para que Asami pudiese abordarla mejor, y Asami se aprovechó, le rodeó las caderas con las manos y hundió la lengua en lo más hondo de su abertura. A Korra se le pusieron los ojos en blanco. Estaba a punto. Tenía que conseguir que Asami parase antes de...

—En el instituto era una putilla. ¿Crees que todos esos niños son hijos de él? Asami se movía tan rápido que Korra no tenía tiempo para pensar. Asami utilizó su considerable fuerza para sentarla sobre sus hombros. Korra arqueó la espalda, con los hombros pegados a los azulejos, para permitirle pleno acceso. Luego apretó los dientes y hundió las manos en los cabellos de Asami. Era demasiado y, al mismo tiempo, era justamente lo que siempre había querido.

El ruido que hacían se intensificó. Korra esperaba oír una de las voces diciendo de pronto: «¿Has oído eso?». De todas formas, no sería capaz de parar. Que se fuesen a la mierda. Sabía que no podía parar y, si Asami lo intentaba, la emprendería con ella hasta hacerle daño. Pero Asami seguía concentrada en penetrarla.

Korra estiró la mano e hizo un débil intento de echar hacia atrás la cabeza de Asami, pero ésta hizo un gesto en señal de negación, lo que le transmitió una oleada de placer. Se rindió; no podía hacer nada. Su pretensión de humillarla se había vuelto contra ella.

—Salgamos antes de que nos arrebaten a todos los solteros ... —La puerta se cerró de golpe. Asami hundió la lengua en las entrañas de Korra y, luego, la sacó y la deslizó sobre el clítoris, antes de hundirla de nuevo. Korra jadeó,

moviendo las caderas en busca de más placer, y Asami se lo proporcionó, hasta que por fin se hundió en un mar de sensaciones placenteras. Korra aún temblaba cuando Asami la puso en el suelo con delicadeza: primero el pie derecho, luego el izquierdo, y por último le alisó la falda sobre las caderas. Asami sacó las bragas de Korra del bolsillo y lentamente se limpió la boca con ellas. Korra sintió un estremecimiento provocado por los ecos del orgasmo y la promesa implícita. Asami le estaba diciendo, con toda claridad, que estaba dispuesta a darle más.

—¿Hablamos ahora? —preguntó Asami. Sus palabras y el frío que sintió Korra en el pecho le hicieron ver la gravedad de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—No, yo... no puedo. Tengo que irme. Lo siento. —Korra salió de la ducha y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿Korra? ¿Qué diablos sucede?

Korra dio la vuelta y miró a Asami. Esperaba ver furia —ella, en su lugar, estaría furiosa—, pero vio dolor. Simple y llano. Nada de fingimientos, sólo alguien que sufría.

—Lo siento. No puedo hacer esto. Contigo no. —Korra giró sobre sus talones y salió del vestuario.

Korra hizo cola ante la mesa del ponche para recoger las llaves de su coche. Todo eran carcajadas y bromas, que ponían a prueba su paciencia. Algunos no lograban demostrar que estaban en condiciones de conducir y se veían obligados a pedir un taxi. Korra se dio cuenta de que no había bebido lo suficiente como para soportar un posible enfrentamiento con Asami. ¿Qué diablos había ocurrido? Había pasado de querer exorcizar antiguos demonios, de querer venganza..., a querer sin más. Lo raro era que aquello no resultaba tan distinto a lo que había sentido en el instituto. ¿No había experimentado siempre aquella extraña descarga de adrenalina cada vez que veía a Asami? A Korra se le paralizó el corazón cuando la vio salir del vestuario. —¿Tienes el resguardo? —Korra miró a la mujer que, según su etiqueta identificativa, era la esposa de Paul Zanziger (quienquiera que fuese aquel tal Zanziger).

—Hum, no. He debido de perderlo. —«Sí, mientras me daba un revolcón en un cuarto de baño público con una mujer que llevaba años sin ver»—. No importa. Cogeré un taxi.

La esposa de Paul Zanziger se fijó en el arrugado vestido y en los cabellos despeinados, y asintió, muy seria.

—Buena idea. A alguien se le fue la mano con el ron del ponche.

—Sí, claro. —Korra se apartó y tropezó con Asami en el preciso instante en que sonaba Regresa a mí, de Toni Braxton, en los potentes altavoces. Junto a ellas pasó un tipo que se había excedido con la colonia Drakkar. Korra se sentía como borracha, a pesar de que sólo había bebido un sorbo de ponche. Los ojos de Asami eran oscuros y su mirada resultaba difícil de descifrar, a diferencia de la expresión tenazmente vacía de su rostro. O alguien había subido el volumen de Toni Braxton o el calor del local le hacía daño, porque Korra se tambaleó. Una expresión de alarma cruzó fugazmente por el rostro de Asami, que se apresuró a sostenerla.

—No —dijo Korra con voz clara, retrocediendo—. Estoy bien. Es sólo cansancio. Había mucho tráfico. Hay un largo trayecto desde Portland. Me voy directa al hotel. Asami se hizo a un lado y Korra la dejó atrás. Después de que la esposa de alguien le diese su abrigo, salió al fresco aire nocturno y aspiró hondo, con la esperanza de despejar la cabeza.

—No lo han organizado muy bien —se quejaba a dos personas una mujer que Korra creyó reconocer—. Debería haber taxis esperando fuera, si querían que los usásemos. —Korra se unió a los otros tres «borrachos» que esperaban un taxi.

Un hombre alto, de prominente barriga, la saludó con un gesto. Korra reconoció al que había sido un popular jugador de baloncesto. Diez años antes era delgadísimo y, según los cotilleos de las chicas en el baño, «¡una verdadera monada!». Korra suspiró. A aquel paso, sería mejor esperar a que Asami se fuese para buscar el resguardo y recuperar las llaves de su coche. Aunque .seguramente la esposa de Paul Zanziger no la creería si le decía que estaba en condiciones de conducir.

La puerta del gimnasio se abrió de golpe y salió Asami. Parecía tan sorprendida de ver a Korra como Korra de verla a ella.

«Parece triste.» La punzada de culpabilidad que sintió enfureció a Korra. Después de todas las crueldades que aquella mujer le había hecho, ¿por qué tenía que importarle que estuviese triste? Y, sin embargo, no podía dejar de mirar a Asami a hurtadillas.

—Por fin, aquí viene uno. Si alguno de vosotros va al hotel, podemos compartirlo. De lo contrario, tendréis que esperar muchísimo. —La mujer, cuyo nombre empezaba por K, según recordaba Korra (Kristal, Kristie o algo parecido), se rio, y Korra ponderó la posibilidad de esperar el siguiente taxi cuando olió el ron en el aliento de la mujer. Uno por uno, todos dijeron que iban al hotel. Sin mediar palabra, el antiguo jugador de baloncesto se acomodó en el asiento delantero y se abrochó el cinturón. —Supongo que a los demás nos toca ir atrás —comentó Korra.

—¿Y usted? ¿No va al hotel? —preguntó el taxista a Asami.

—Cerca, pero esperaré el siguiente.

—Tal vez tarde bastante —explicó el taxista—. Esta noche hay mucho movimiento en el aeropuerto. Puede subir con esta gente. De lo contrario, tendrá que esperar a que vuelva a recogerla. —Korra sintió que se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca cuando Asami se acercó a ella. Ambas hicieron todo lo posible por ignorarse mutuamente. La mujer cuyo aliento olía a ron y sus dos acompañantes ya habían entrado en el taxi. La puerta trasera estaba abierta y sólo había sitio para otra persona. El taxista miró el reloj—. Hoy no hay polis por aquí. Si alguien está dispuesto a llevarla en el regazo...

—No, gracias. Prefiero esperar. —El taxista se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el asiento del conductor. Korra estaba a punto de entrar en el taxi cuando echó un vistazo al oscuro aparcamiento y se estremeció. Asami nunca había sido una esmirriada y, a juzgar por su aspecto, había seguido haciendo ejercicio. Korra no dudaba de su capacidad para cuidar de sí misma, pero no le gustaba la idea de dejarla sola en medio de un aparcamiento desierto, esperando un taxi.

—Puedes sentarte en mi regazo si quieres —le ofreció, aunque acto seguido sintió ganas de darse de cabezazos. Primero la dejaba plantada después de pedirle que la follase y ahora le ofrecía llevarla sentada en el regazo.

—Gracias por el ofrecimiento —dijo Asami en tono amable—, pero tengo las piernas demasiado largas y peso mucho más de lo que parece.

—Vamos. Hace frío. —Korra se agachó para reñir a Kristal, pero ésta tenía la cabeza inclinada, igual que el tipo sentado junto a ella. El del asiento delantero se había quedado dormido. Su cabeza oscilaba hacía delante y su nariz emitía un ronquido lento y sordo. El taxista parecía encantado de que el taxímetro corriese. Korra entró en el vehículo y miró a Asami.

—¿No vienes? ¿Te parece que no puedo aguantar tu peso? Te vas a morir de frío. — Asami se acercó a la puerta de mala gana y Korra se acomodó en el asiento para dejarle sitio. Daba la impresión de que Asami quería seguir protestando, pero entró en el taxi, se sentó a regañadientes sobre el regazo de Korra y cerró la puerta. El vehículo abandonó el aparcamiento y se deslizó sobre la carretera. Korra estaba pensando que Asami no pesaba tanto como había dicho hasta que reparó en las manos, blancas por el esfuerzo, que se aferraban al asiento delantero.

—Deja de hacer eso —dijo Korra, irritada por alguna razón—. No voy a morderte. — Su voz era un susurro que esperaba sólo oyese Asami—. Échate hacia atrás. Asami miró a la derecha para cerciorarse de que las dos oscuras figuras sentadas junto a ellas estaban tan dormidas como parecía, y luego se echó hacia atrás para decirle a Korra:

—Deberías haber dejado que esperase el taxi siguiente. Sé que esto te resulta incómodo.

«Dios, ¿por qué se muestra tan considerada?» Asami continuó sosteniéndose hasta que Korra le puso los brazos en torno a la cintura y la obligó a sentarse. El estómago de Asami se contrajo bajo sus manos y Korra extendió los dedos, fascinada por el tacto de su sedosa piel. Evidentemente, Asami había dedicado mucho tiempo a mantenerse en forma. Incluso estaba mejor que cuando estudiaban en el instituto. Aunque ya entonces estaba muy bien. Korra se recreó en la última idea. ¿Se había fijado en el cuerpo de Asami en el instituto? ¿Y cómo? El noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces Asami llevaba unos vaqueros flojos y una sudadera. Y aun así le había llamado la atención, ¿o no?

El estómago de Asami no se relajó bajo las manos de Korra, que comenzó a frotarlo sin darse cuenta mientras seguía absorta en sus reflexiones. Todos los recuerdos que tenía de Asami eran desagradables. Bueno, la última vez que se habían visto antes de aquella noche no había sido... desagradable. En realidad, no. En absoluto.

—Relájate —intentó susurrar al oído de Asami, pero sólo llegó a su hombro. Asami no dejó de aferrar el asiento delantero, a pesar de que Korra le había pedido que se echase hacia atrás. Korra se movió para que su peso se distribuyese de forma más equitativa. Asami no había mentido: pesaba mucho más de lo que parecía, pero a Korra le gustaba sentirla. Sus suaves frotamientos no surtían efecto, así que le subió la camisa sobre los pantalones y le acarició el estómago desnudo. Asami tomó aliento y Korra disfrutó de unos instantes de felicidad frotando los músculos, lisos y duros como piedras, de Asami. Korra iba al gimnasio cuatro veces a la semana como mínimo, entre tres cuartos de hora y una hora cada sesión, pero Asami debía de pasarse la vida allí. Korra miró a los otros pasajeros del taxi y al conductor, que se hallaba atareado ajustando algo en el taxímetro y siguiendo con la cabeza los sonidos de una canción que sólo él escuchaba.

Korra susurró sobre el hombro de Asami:

—Estás muy bien. —Asami se estremeció y por fin pareció que se relajaba—. ¿No te encuentras más cómoda? —Asami asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

Los dedos de Korra se hundieron bajo la cintura del pantalón de Asami y ésta tomó aliento de forma bien audible. Korra jugueteó con los botones del pantalón, más para ver cómo reaccionaba que porque quisiese desabrocharlos. Pero cuando Asami levantó un poco las caderas con el fin de darle capacidad de maniobra, Korra se excitó y reaccionó levantando a su vez sus propias caderas.

Los botones del pantalón de Asami se desabrocharon fácilmente y Korra no perdió la ocasión de sumergirse en las húmedas braguitas y deslizar un dedo entre los cálidos pliegues. Asami dio un brinco. Si Korra no hubiese ladeado la cabeza, se habría hecho daño al echar la cabeza hacia atrás bruscamente. El dedo índice de Korra le acarició el clítoris y, al hacerlo, comprendió que Asami estaba dolorosamente excitada. Miró las figuras dormidas de sus acompañantes y al taxista, para cerciorarse de que no les lanzaba miradas furtivas por el retrovisor. Con una seña, atrajo a Asami hacia sí y la penetró. Sintió el temblor de sus muslos y le pareció oír un gemido. Asami echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó en el hombro de Korra. Ésta le susurró al oído:

—Siento no haberme ocupado de esto antes. Apártate del asiento.

Asami obedeció y el pasajero de delante cabeceó.

—Bien, ahora abre las piernas todo lo que puedas.

En el atestado asiento trasero Asami sólo pudo moverse unos centímetros, pero fueron suficientes. Korra enderezó el cuerpo, levantando consigo a Asami y penetrando más en su cálido interior. A Asami le costaba respirar y Korra no dejaba de vigilar al taxista para asegurarse de que no las veía. Era un error hacer aquello, pero no podía evitarlo. Con Asami no. Había algo dolorosamente atractivo en ella.

Las manos de Asami se aferraron al asiento del coche y Korra le volvió a decir que se soltase. Asami obedeció y su mano guio la muñeca de Korra para ayudarla a penetrar mejor.

—Ahora échate hacia atrás. Voy a hacer que te corras. ¿Estás lista? —Cuando Asami asintió, Korra levantó las caderas y apretó los muslos, irguiendo momentáneamente el cuerpo de Asami y penetrándola con vigor. Le introdujo dos dedos mientras apretaba el clítoris con el pulgar. El cuerpo de Asami se puso rígido y Korra aceleró el ritmo.

Si sus dos acompañantes no hubieran estado tan borrachos, el movimiento los habría despertado, pero no habían abierto los ojos desde que entraron en el taxi. Korra miró otra vez el espejo retrovisor para cerciorarse de que el taxista no las veía. Los muslos de Asami se cerraron contra su mano y Korra temió que gritase. Pero las manos de Asami soltaron las muñecas de Korra para tapar su propia boca y, con cierta decepción, Korra vio que reprimía un grito mientras sus caderas saltaban salvajemente bajo su mano.

El temor de Asami de aplastar a Korra desapareció de pronto, pues dejó caer todo su peso sobre ella. Korra le abotonó muy despacio los pantalones. Remeter la camisa fue imposible, pero dudaba que los demás se diesen cuenta.

El taxi tardó cinco minutos en frenar en la calzada circular del hotel y Asami necesitó todo ese tiempo para recuperar la respiración.

—Ya hemos llegado, amigos. —La voz del taxista resonó en el silencio del vehículo. La mujer que se hallaba sentada junto a ellas se incorporó de un salto, lanzando un resoplido impregnado de ron. Asami abrió la puerta y salió con paso vacilante.

Los otros tres pasajeros pagaron su parte de la tarifa, mientras Korra observaba a Asami.

—¿Quieres subir?

Asami la miró durante unos segundos, como si lo estuviese pensando, y luego sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo.

—¿Te espera alguien en casa? —Korra reprimió una ráfaga de ira. ¿Por qué se molestaba en preguntar si ya conocía la respuesta?—. No importa. Da igual. Me voy mañana, así que...

Asami se sobresaltó.

—¿Mañana? ¿Puedo verte antes de que te vayas?

—Yo... no. El lunes tengo varias citas con unos clientes y debo prepararlas.

—Sí, claro. —El rostro de Asami expresó la decepción que no desvelaron sus palabras. Su empeño en manifestar sus emociones confundió de nuevo a Korra. No era tan abierta cuando iban al instituto. ¿Qué había provocado un cambio tan drástico en ella?

—Me gustaría llamarte alguna vez. Quizá pudiéramos... La frase de Korra fue interrumpida por el amistoso saludo de Kristal: —Adiós a las dos.

Korra la saludó con la mano y se volvió hacia Asami.

—Podríamos quedar para comer en algún sitio. —A Korra le pareció que su ofrecimiento sonaba pobre después de lo que acababan de hacer, pero Asami asintió.

—Me gustaría. Aún quiero explicarte lo del instituto.

Korra recordó de pronto lo que estaba haciendo y con quién. No necesitaba que le dijesen que había cometido un error al mantener relaciones sexuales con Asami, pero ¿por qué hacía planes con ella? El sexo era una cosa, pero la conversación... ¿Qué sentido tenía?

—Será mejor que continuemos, señoras —dijo el taxista. Korra se apresuró a sacar un billete del minúsculo bolsillo que llevaba oculto en la costura de su vestido—. Espérela. Vive cerca.

Korra rodeó torpemente la cintura de Asami con los brazos. —Adiós, Asami —dijo, y Asami correspondió a su abrazo.

—Llámame, ¿de acuerdo?

Korra asintió y, sin mirarla a los ojos, entró en el hotel. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

.x.

.x.

.x.

Hola, bueno solo podre decir que como voy a actualizar 3 de una vez. Sería que nos veremos hasta el viernes como ya teniamos acordado.

gracias a los que me comentaron me sienta a la perfección saber que a alguien le gusta y de esta manera seguire con el trabajo.

Deartod: si se podría decir así. gracias por comentar enserio. por cierto queria preguntarte, no se si estoy equivocada pero mencionaste en algún momento que querias participar en integrarte a mis fics y bueno me gustaria que pudieras enviar la informacion para tenerla.

Maria Sato: me llego muchas gracias por estar pendiente. todos los viernes en la noche estarán los capítulos así que pendiente. la expulsaron porque como era bravucona la profesora por fin la agarro en el acto y como korra no dijo nada peor le fue. asami molestaba mucho a korra por eso la "odia"

Cherrycrew: de nada, por si se te olvida los viernes estaran los capítulos así que pendiente.

Por favor cuidense mucho y espero saber pronto de ustedes.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Dennis Security, Inc., Portland, Oregon.

Korra miró la foto unos instantes antes de cerrar la carpeta y coger su taza de café ya frío. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un fallo de discernimiento tan grave. Por Dios, no era una adolescente hambrienta de sexo. Le faltaba nada para cumplir treinta años y había aguantado bien varios meses sin sexo. Entonces, ¿por qué no había sido capaz de dejar pasar aquella ocasión? ¿Y por qué de pronto había perdido la cabeza por Asami Sato, precisamente?

Korra se llevó las manos a las mejillas para refrescarlas. Cada vez que pensaba en ella, en lo que habían hecho, se ponía colorada. Llevaba tres días, desde que estaba en Portland, reviviendo aquella sensación y el contacto de Asami. Aunque no intercambiaron números de teléfono, Asami sabía que a Korra no le costaría mucho encontrarla. Korra suspiró. Asami tenía razón. A Korra le bastaba con encender el ordenador para averiguar un número de teléfono, aunque no figurase en las guías. En el caso de Asami, era aún más fácil.

El interfono que estaba sobre la mesa sonó. Korra apretó el botón y disimuló el cansancio.

—Que pasen, Zhu Li—dijo, sin esperar a que su secretaria anunciase a los visitantes. Korra se levantó y rodeó la mesa, mientras Arnult y Barb Copeland entraban en el despacho como dos estrellas de cine caminando sobre la alfombra roja, entre filas de fotógrafos.

¿Qué tenía aquella pareja de ancianos de cabellos plateados, impecablemente vestidos, que atacaba los nervios de Korra?

Los Copeland se sentaron sin que los invitase a hacerlo, y Korra asomó la cabeza por la puerta y miró a Zhu Li con aire cómplice.

—Estaré un rato con los Copeland. Por favor, no me pases llamadas. — Zhu Li hizo un gesto afirmativo. Nunca le pasaba llamadas cuando estaba con clientes. Korra sólo se lo recordaba cuando quería que la interrumpiese si la reunión duraba demasiado. Media hora bastaba para solventar el problema de un cliente. En el caso de los Copeland, esperaba que fuese menos. La curiosidad la había llevado a aceptar su visita, en vez de atenderlos por teléfono.

Apenas había cerrado la puerta cuando Arnult Copeland empezó a hablar.

—Señorita Dennis, gracias por recibirnos. ¿Puedo confiar en que se encargue personalmente de nuestro asunto?

De pronto comprendió lo que le fastidiaba de aquella pareja. Presuponían que su edad y su posición económica les daban derecho a recibir un trato especial.

—La primera vez que hablamos con usted me dio la impresión de que pensaba que no valía la pena perder el tiempo con nuestro caso.

El tono condescendiente de Arnult no contribuyó a facilitar las cosas. Pero tenía razón: Korra no pensaba que Dennis Security tuviera que perder el tiempo en un caso de infidelidad hasta que abrió la carpeta que le habían entregado. La armadura en la que se había refugiado durante los diez años anteriores se vino abajo en cuestión de segundos.

—Todos los casos valen la pena, señor Copeland. Pero no puedo encargarme de todos personalmente. Por eso tengo colaboradores. Seguro que lo entiende. —Korra intentó apelar a la faceta empresarial de Arnult, pero, cuando el matrimonio se miró con gesto incómodo y luego la miraron a ella, comprendió que deseaban decirle algo más.

Barb Copeland habló primero.

—Seguro que usted entiende lo delicado de nuestra situación tras leer el expediente que le hemos dado.

Korra deslizó el pulgar sobre los labios en un ademán de frustración. No había leído todo el expediente. En realidad, no había pasado de la primera foto y la biografía del sujeto. Aún estaba recuperándose del impacto. Arnult Copeland recogió el testigo de su mujer y continuó:

—Nuestro hijo Mako tiene intención de dedicarse a la política algún día. Si esto trascendiese, sería la ruina. Un viejo amigo mío, Iknik Blackstone Varrick, nos habló muy bien de usted.

Korra asintió, agradecida. Por fin Arnult mostraba sus cartas. La intrigaba que los Copeland recurriesen a ella por un asunto tan intrascendente en apariencia. Sin duda, Varrick le había contado a su «colega» cuánto dinero ingresaba Korra todos los años, gracias a su despacho de abogados. No, Arnult no había dejado caer aquel nombre por casualidad, sino que le estaba explicando del modo más educado por qué debía encargarse ella personalmente del asunto.

En cualquier otra circunstancia Korra se habría reído. Su negocio notaría la pérdida de Iknik Blackstone Varrick como cliente, pero no sería una catástrofe. Korra nunca había puesto todos los huevos en la misma cesta. En consecuencia, el dinero había dejado de ser un factor decisivo en los casos que aceptaba. No, la razón de que los Copeland estuviesen ante ella en aquel momento era una y sólo una. Su nuera era Asami Sato.

Korra hizo una pirámide con los dedos y miró primero al señor Copeland y, luego, a la señora Copeland.

—¿Qué harán con la prueba, si se la proporciono? A la señora Copeland se le pusieron los ojos como platos.

—Nada, naturalmente. Tenemos tanto interés como ella en que la información no se divulgue. Se trata sólo de una especie de póliza de seguros para nuestro hijo.

—¿Demostrar que la mujer de su hijo es lesbiana es una póliza de seguros? —La expresión confiada se borró del rostro de Arnult y Barb Copeland palideció. Korra sintió un leve estremecimiento de placer y ni un ápice de culpa.

—Ella piensa pedir el divorcio.

—¿Asami va a pedir el divorcio? —Korra habló sin pensar. No contaba con aquello, ni con la sensación de alivio que la invadió. Aunque, a continuación, se le ocurrió algo que le dio miedo. «Tal vez no fue sólo la aventura de una noche»—. ¿Su hijo sabe que su mujer quiere divorciarse de él?

—Sí. Aún no nos lo han comunicado, pero supongo que lo harán en cualquier momento.

A Korra le dio la sensación de que se ahogaba.

—Entonces, ¿qué más les da que ella salga con otra persona? ¿O les importa porque la otra persona es una mujer?

—Creemos que hubo muchas otras personas. Lo cierto es que no deseamos que a nuestro hijo lo pille desprevenido por otros motivos. Estamos seguros de que no sabe que su esposa le ha sido infiel hasta ese punto.

«Y vosotros no sabéis lo bien que se lo monta.» Korra ahuyentó aquel fugaz pensamiento.

—Nuestro hijo es bueno, señorita Dennis. Seguirá manteniendo la relación con su mujer a menos que le demostremos que ella no se lo merece. No piensa en su futuro. Pero nosotros sí.

—¿Su futuro? —Korra sabía que debía contarles la verdad. Al menos, en parte. Creía que no tenía que aceptar el caso, puesto que había estudiado en el mismo instituto que su nuera. Naturalmente, no podía hablar del tema sexual ni de que había sido incapaz de olvidarla desde entonces. Además, si les contaba eso, sin duda saldrían de allí y buscarían a otra persona. «Un momento. ¿No se trata de eso?»

—Nuestra familia tiene una larga historia de servicio público —explicó Barb Copeland con orgullo—. El divorcio está mal visto en nuestro círculo. —

«¿Roheibeth tiene círculos?» A Korra le costaba trabajo mantenerse seria.

—Pero si demostramos que ella ha tenido muchas aventuras ... con otras mujeres, nadie culpará a Mako del divorcio. Incluso podría beneficiarle a largo plazo. Sobre todo, si encuentra a una pareja más adecuada.

—Entiendo —dijo Korra, y lo entendía. Era cuestión de estatus dentro de la comunidad. Algo que ni ella ni sus padres habían tenido ni les había preocupado—. ¿Cómo se enteraron?

—Nuestro hijo tuvo la sensatez de llamar al abogado de la familia para que le recomendase un abogado especialista en divorcios. Nuestro abogado creyó oportuno avisarnos.

—Tal vez fuese oportuno, pero no sé si es muy ético por su parte contarles el problema de su hijo. Les preguntaba cómo se enteraron de que su nuera era lesbiana.

Barb torció el gesto, se aclaró la garganta y sacó un pañuelo del bolso, como si estuviese a punto de echarse a llorar.

—La han visto, y no sólo una vez. Es promiscua, y nada nos gustaría más que nuestro hijo se alejase de ella.

«¡Mierda!» Si un vendaval hubiese subido por la escalera hasta el noveno piso del edificio en el que estaba su despacho, habría arrastrado a Korra. «¿Promiscua?» ¿Cómo diablos se le había ocurrido mantener relaciones sexuales sin protección con una desconocida? En realidad, no lo pensó. Simplemente se limitó a sentir. La habían embaucado. La había embaucado una profesional y le había costado bastante más de un dólar. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta. Debería haber comprendido que nadie cambia tanto.

Naturalmente, Asami era diferente. No debería sorprenderla que las matonas del instituto, al crecer, se convirtiesen en fulanas manipuladoras y ávidas de dinero, que se complacían en seducir a mujeres de escasas luces y llevarlas a la cama o, en su caso, al vestuario. Pero había algo que no cuadraba: si Korra era una de tantas conquistas, ¿por qué Asami se había mostrado tan afectada cuando Korra se separó de ella?

Korra sintió un brote de ira, pero se calmó. ¿Para qué enfadarse? Lo había pasado bien con Asami. Sin embargo, no sólo era la ira lo que alimentaba sus deseos de echar a los Copeland del despacho para estar sola.

Sí, le habría encantado ver la cara de Asami cuando se enterase de que Korra trabajaba para sus suegros, pero estaba demasiado metida en la situación para ser objetiva. De hecho, la objetividad desapareció cuando abrió el expediente y vio la foto de Asami Sato. En realidad, no importaba. No importaba que renunciase al caso; encontrarían a alguien que les proporcionaría la información. Y esa persona no tendría vínculos personales. Asami recibiría su castigo, fuese cual fuese. Korra no tenía por qué intervenir. Le bastaba con cerrar la boca y mantenerse al margen.

—¿Señorita Dennis? —Arnult Copeland sacó su talonario de cheques como si fuese la respuesta a las preocupaciones de Korra.

Korra miró el talonario. En cuanto diese un no definitivo, Arnult buscaría a otra persona. Alguien aprovecharía la ocasión para hundir a Asami y lo haría sin el rencor que sentía ella.

—De acuerdo, me ocuparé del asunto —dijo Korra, y se le cayó el alma a los pies, donde debían de estar también su cerebro y su sentido común.

—¿Personalmente? —insistió Arnult, aunque su tono daba a entender que conocía la respuesta.

—Sí, personalmente. «Con mucho gusto.»

—Bien. Me alegro. —Arnult se levantó.

—Al doble de mi tarifa habitual, dado que se trata de una situación delicada que debo llevar personalmente. Puede extender el cheque a nombre de Dennis Security. Gracias.

Arnult se sentó y asintió, como si hubiese sido suya la idea de pagarle aquel precio exorbitante. Extendió el cheque sin decir nada, lo despegó del talonario y se lo entregó a Korra con gesto rimbombante. Korra se levantó, les dio la mano a los dos y los acompañó a la puerta. Estaba contemplando el cheque cuando volvió Zhu Li.

—Creí que ibas a rechazar el caso.

—Las buenas noticias corren. Hazme un favor y busca todos los antecedentes de Asami Sato... Copeland.

—Sí. Y que quede claro que nadie me lo ha dicho. Parece que ese tipo acaba de devorar una tiendecita familiar para convertirla en sucursal de unos grandes almacenes. ¿Por qué has cambiado de idea?

Korra carraspeó.

—Es amigo de Varrick. —La boca de Zhu Li dibujó una exclamación, como si eso lo explicase todo. Su reacción sacó de quicio a Korra. ¿En qué estaría pensando al meterse en aquel asunto? Debería haber puesto de patitas en la calle a Arnult y a Barb. ¡Qué diablos! Ni siquiera tendría que haberles dado cita. Y, desde luego, no debería haber aceptado que se reuniesen con ella otra vez. Pero, cuando abrió el expediente y vio la foto de Asami, se sintió atrapada. Reunirse con ellos era una forma de demostrarse a sí misma que su reacción no había dejado de ser una fantasía, que verla en persona la curaría de cualquier trastorno que pudiese afectar a su sentido común. Maldición, estaba perdiendo los papeles.

—De acuerdo, ya entiendo por qué Dennis Security ha aceptado el caso, pero ¿por qué lo vas a llevar tú? Podría encargarse cualquiera. No haces este tipo de cosas desde... desde que yo estoy aquí.

—Me crie en su ciudad y fui al instituto con su nuera. —No contó que la nuera le había hecho la vida imposible. ¿Qué sentido tenía echar más leña al fuego?

—Entonces, ¿se trata de algo personal?

—Sí, más o menos.

—Supongo que debemos organizar tu agenda. — Zhu Li cogió un cuaderno y el cheque con los honorarios.

—Hum, será mejor que me ponga con esto. Le he cobrado el doble porque me cae mal, pero preferiría no verme en la papeleta de tener que devolverle el dinero si la pifiamos.

—¿Crees que acabaremos pronto? Korra esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

—Si es tan promiscua como los Copeland creen, será cosa de un día, dos como mucho.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Hola.! Solo puedo decir que nos veremos el viernes.

Ozarac07: coincido contigo, tampoco podria esperar tanto igual el viernes publicare como teniamos acordado, este es un bonus.

Maria Sato: harán mas que hablar jajajaja. Pendiente, que esto apenas comienza.

Luu7: Luu que bueno saber de ti otra vez, no pude agradecerte antes sobre las palabras que me regalaste. Enserio lo aprecio mucho. no me acuerdo si fuiste tu la que menciono algo sobre alumna/profesora. Te dire que lo pensare, no será proximamente pero llegará en algún momento. Por ahora espero contentar con estas historias. Se trata de una adaptación al parecer no me puedo quedar quieta, y tampoco puedo trabajar tranquila. Ojala pueda saber de ti pronto, tus review son alentadores.

Por favor cuidense mucho y espero saber pronto de ustedes.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **Alguien dijo que venía el invierno, If you know what I mean... así que disfruténlo**

.

Gimnasio Fit Life, Roheibeth, Oregón.

Como entrenadora personal, a Asami le parecía esencial dedicar su atención a las nuevas clientas al cien por cien. No todo lo que decían le resultaba fascinante —casi siempre obtenía la información que deseaba en los primeros segundos de la conversación—, pero sabía que muchas veces le ocultaban cosas después de conocerla. Como si creyesen que la decepcionarían si le confesaban que lo que les importaba era tener buen aspecto, no estar en forma. El motivo que le impedía concentrarse en su trabajo era el mismo que la había estado agobiando la última semana: no había vuelto a saber nada de Korra Dennis. En el fondo tampoco lo esperaba, pero le fastidiaba haber mantenido relaciones con ella y, al mismo tiempo, la atormentaban los recuerdos de lo magníficas que habían sido.

La sesión de dos minutos en la cinta de correr terminó, y su nueva clienta potencial parecía un poco sofocada, pero no exhausta. A Asami le pareció raro, porque en el impreso informativo había declarado que llevaba años sin hacer ejercicio de forma habitual. Asami observó su cuerpo y se fijó en el sujetador deportivo y en los shorts ceñidos a los muslos. Llevaba zapatillas de correr, no el típico «calzado deportivo» que se rompía a los pocos meses de usarlo.

—Gran trabajo —reconoció Asami y le dio una toalla limpia a la mujer cuando descendió con elegancia de la cinta. Normalmente no sometía a las clientas nuevas a un ejercicio tan duro, pero le había parecido que aquella mujer podía aguantarlo. Sin decir nada, asintió cuando Asami le comentó que la haría correr durante dos minutos en la cinta inclinada.

Su nueva clienta —Asami omitió el nombre provisionalmente y luego se enteró de que se llamaba Kuvira— sonrió y se secó la frente, aunque no había sudado mucho. Azula le sonrió.

—Uff, tengo ganas de vomitar. —Asami frunció el entrecejo. No tenía pinta de ir a vomitar. En realidad, parecía en muy buena forma física. Asami, inquieta, sintió un leve cosquilleo cuando Kuvira contempló su cuerpo sin disimulo, esbozando una sonrisa que Asami interpretó como una insinuación.

—¿Recuerdas dónde están las duchas? —Asami nunca se había sentido tan desbordada. Había recibido atenciones de sobra por parte de los hombres. Las mujeres eran otra historia, y la que tenía delante sin duda era muy atractiva. Pero aunque Asami no se hubiese impuesto el principio de no salir con clientas, tampoco habría aceptado la invitación de aquella mujer. Estaba demasiado reciente el asunto de Korra. Además, había algo en Kuvira que le desagradaba. A Asami le daba la impresión de que era demasiado perfecta.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Y tú? Dijiste que yo era tu última clienta. ¿Me acompañas?

Asami se puso colorada. Habían avanzado desde las insinuaciones sutiles hasta lo más obvio demasiado rápido. ¿Ocurrían cosas así? No según su buena amiga Azula. Azula decía que, si Asami quería echar un polvo de vez en cuando, tendría que tomar la iniciativa, porque encajaba demasiado bien en las etiquetas que a las lesbianas les gustaba adjudicarse. Asami no había tenido el valor de contarle lo ocurrido con Korra. Azula no entendería que buscase algo más que sexo.

Azula le había preguntado, pero Asami sólo le había dicho que Korra y ella tenían asuntos pendientes. Le habría gustado resolverlos, pero le daba la impresión de que el sexo había dado al traste con todos los planes. Aún se excitaba al recordarlo, pero confiaba en que las cosas fuesen distintas si se le presentaba otra oportunidad.

—Me refería a la ducha de al lado. Además, estoy muerta de hambre. Quería invitarte a cenar.

Asami se libró de responder gracias a un sonoro y alegre saludo. Mako entró luciendo una sonrisa que habría derretido el corazón de la mayoría de las mujeres heterosexuales. Asami suspiró.

—Lo siento, llego tarde —se disculpó.

—Hum, Kuvira, éste es mi... marido. —Se volvió hacia Mako y explicó—: Kuvira acaba de tener su primera clase conmigo.

—Oh, encantado de conocerte. —Mako extendió la mano y Kuvira se la estrechó, aunque a Asami le pareció notar cierto aire de fastidio en la mujer.

—Me voy a duchar. Si cambias de idea en lo que respecta a la cena... —Sonrió de nuevo, despejando cualquier duda que Asami pudiese tener sobre sus intenciones. Kuvira se alejó, y Asami y Mako se quedaron mirándola. Mako fue el primero en hablar:

—¿Qué coño ha sido eso?

—Estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo —dijo Asami, sin apartar la mirada de las duchas.

—Nunca había visto una insinuación tan descarada. Y delante de mis narices. —Mako torció el gesto—. No se lo has contado a nadie, aparte de tu madre, ¿verdad?

—Sólo a Azula, y está tan contenta de que por fin, me divorcie de ti que no haría nada por estropearlo. Por cierto, llegas bastante tarde. Tenías que haber venido hace dos horas.

—Lo siento. —Mako se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Pero más bien parece que llego demasiado pronto. ¿Vas a tirártela?

Asami añadió un poco de peso al saco de arena que puso sobre el hombro de Mako.

—Te dejo solo. Tengo papeleo que resolver. Deja las pesas en su sitio cuando acabes, y no pongas la música a todo volumen.

Asami estaba a punto de llegar a su despacho cuando Mako le gritó:

—No te olvides de lo de mañana. He reservado mesa para las siete y media en ese restaurante francés que le gusta a mi madre.

Asami lo miró, dando a entender: «¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo?» y siguió su camino.

—¿Eh? ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto, Asami? Ya sabes que por mí todo puede continuar como hasta ahora. —Mako retorció una toalla entre las manos. Asami se fijó en su expresión de ansiedad. Hacía mucho tiempo que lo conocía. Era uno de sus mejores amigos. La había ayudado cuando su madre no pudo y le había hecho un regalo que compensaba la tranquilidad mental que ella le había aportado en los últimos años. Pero Asami necesitaba una vida propia. Y comprendió que su marido se daba cuenta al ver su cara.

—Ojalá pudiese, Mako, pero no puedo seguir así. Sabes que siempre...

La repentina sonrisa de Mako la dejó sin palabras.

—Lo sé. Sólo quería comprobarlo.

Asami le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque con menos entusiasmo, y fue hasta su despacho. Los dos sabían que aquello era lo mejor. No tenía sentido vivir en una mentira, pero iba a resultar doloroso. A pesar de las buenas intenciones de Mako, estaba segura de que Barb y Arnult Copelad harían todo lo posible por incordiar.

Asami no tocó los papeles. Sus pensamientos vagaban entre la temida cena con sus suegros y Korra.

La arrancó de su ensimismamiento la sensación de que alguien la estaba observando.

Levantó la vista, esperando ver a Mako en la puerta.

Pero se encontró con su nueva dienta, Kuvira, que llevaba blusa blanca, corta, y una falda que dejaba al descubierto sus largas piernas. Asami apartó los ojos del estómago desnudo de la mujer.

—Hola, Kuvira. ¿Tienes alguna duda? —Las pesas resonaron por encima del ruido de la música, cargada de efectos graves, que Mako utilizaba para hacer ejercicio.

—Sí. Me ha parecido oportuno cerciorarme de si se te ha abierto el apetito mientras me estaba duchando.

Asami dejó el bolígrafo a un lado y contempló a Kuvira. Sin duda, era muy guapa, y Asami tendría que haberse sentido halagada, pero había algo raro en aquella mujer. Tenía demasiado interés. Parecía de las que no aceptaban un no por respuesta. Aunque llevaba varios años al margen de los ambientes de chicas, Asami nunca había logrado ligar con una mujer fuera de los lugares abiertamente gays desde que había dejado el ejército. A ella no le ocurrían cosas como aquélla, pero tampoco había sido normal lo de hacer el amor con su obsesión del instituto en un vestuario del gimnasio. «¡Sí, y qué bien había salido!»

—Si cambias de idea, tienes mi número en el impreso. —La sonrisa de Kuvira cuando se volvió para irse indicaba que esperaba que Asami cambiase de idea, lo cual la fastidió y la empujó a actuar.

—¿ Kuvira?

—¿Sí? — Kuvira dio la vuelta con una expresión rebosante de confianza, que crispó los nervios de Asami—. Estoy casada y, aunque no lo estuviese, no salgo con clientas.

La sonrisa desapareció y Kuvira bajó la cabeza en un gesto de rendición. Asami cogió el bolígrafo, decidida a resolver el papeleo, pero no logró escribir ni una palabra. Dejó de nuevo el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y extendió las manos con las palmas hacia arriba. De repente, se vio entre las piernas de Korra, apartándole los muslos mientras intentaba borrar el recuerdo de lo mal que se había portado con ella en el instituto. Asami oyó el alegre saludo de despedida de Mako. Si Kuvira respondió, hasta ella no llegó la respuesta. Aquella mujer no la tentaba.

¿Por qué había olvidado todas las precauciones con Korra? Había arriesgado demasiado por una sola noche. Asami se frotó la frente. No creyó que fuese sólo una noche. Esperaba más y, mientras, aprovechó lo que se le ofrecía. Era una de las cosas que creía superadas; y, sin embargo, una mirada, un destello del pasado la convertían de nuevo en la niñita asustada que la emprendía a golpes con lo primero que no estuviese en condiciones de devolvérselos.

«¡Maldita sea, Asami! Se supone que lo habías superado.» Sintió que la invadía la tristeza y deseó recibir un abrazo de la persona que más quería en el mundo. «Si no puedes manejar una aventura de una noche, ¿cómo vas a enfrentarte a los padres de Mako cuando se enteren del divorcio?» Con sólo pensarlo le daban ganas de llorar. Tenía que volver a casa. Tenía que insistir en que valía la pena, pasase lo que pasase. Asami estaba inclinada hacia delante, con la frente hundida entre las manos, cuando sonó el teléfono de la mesa. Frunció el entrecejo cuando se iluminó el diodo electrónico. No reconoció el número y pasaban de las ocho de la tarde. Era normal desviar la llamada al buzón de voz. Su madre siempre se olvidaba el móvil en la cocina de su casa. ¿Y si era ella, que la llamaba desde el teléfono de una amiga? Si ocurría algo y Asami no respondía a la llamada, nunca se lo perdonaría.

—Fit Life, soy Asami.

—Hola.

Asami reconoció la voz de Korra, pero no contestó inmediatamente. Toda la ansiedad y la confusión desaparecieron.

—Hola, ¿qué tal? —dijo, dulcemente.

—Me sorprende que aún estés trabajando un viernes por la noche.

—Tenía papeleo que resolver. Los horarios interminables son el único inconveniente que tiene trabajar por cuenta propia. —Korra sofocó una risita que hizo sonreír a Asami.

—Sé muy bien a qué te refieres. Yo también tengo mi propio negocio.

—¿Cómo has conseguido mi número? Korra dudó.

—Opal me habló de tu gimnasio en la fiesta.

—Oh. —Asami iba a decir algo, pero cambió de idea, aunque en el último instante se decidió—: Me sorprende tu llamada.

—¿De veras? ¿Por qué?

Asami hizo una pausa. Temía ponerse en evidencia si le decía a Korra que había tardado mucho en llamarla.

—Ha pasado casi una semana.

—Lo sé y lo lamento. He tenido muchísimo trabajo.

—¿Estás trabajando ahora?

—No te llamo para hablar de trabajo. Pero sí, más o menos.

—Me alegra saber que no soy la única que trabaja un viernes por la noche.

—No, claro que no. Sin embargo, preferiría estar en tu gimnasio a estar aquí.

—No parece que escatimes el tiempo para ir al gimnasio. Asami percibió el placer en la voz de Korra.

—Gracias por el cumplido. Empecé en la universidad. Me encanta. Ayuda a descargar la tensión del trabajo.

—¿Qué es lo que haces, exactamente? —Korra tardó en responder y Asami se apresuró a disculparse—: Lo siento. No pretendía curiosear. Acabas de decir que era algo muy tenso.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada. Tengo una empresa de seguridad. El noventa por ciento del trabajo son asuntos empresariales. Violación de software, malversaciones de los empleados y cosas por el estilo.

—Tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que acabarías en algo relacionado con los ordenadores. Se te daban bien en el instituto. —Asami se arrepintió al instante de sacar a colación el instituto.

—Creía que no sabías nada de mí. —La sorpresa enterneció la voz de Korra.

Asami la imaginó sentada tras una mesa mucho más bonita que la suya.

—Sé algunas cosas. Lo siento mucho, Korra. En aquella época no era capaz de comunicarme con la gente.

—Deja de disculparte, por favor. En realidad, no tuvo tanta importancia.

Asami apretó los dientes. Para ella sí que había tenido importancia. Había hecho daño. Siempre había querido conocer a Korra, y seguramente había destruido cualquier posibilidad de conseguirlo. Otra de sus muchas malas ideas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en este momento? —Aunque no parecía interesada en colgar, Asami percibió cierto cansancio en la voz de Korra.

—Estoy en mi despacho, entre papeles. ¿Y tú?

—Trabajando también. Mirando por la ventana y deseando estar en otro sitio.

—¿Algún lugar en especial?

—Tal vez. —Korra soltó una risita.

Asami sonrió ante el tono de flirteo de Korra.

—¿Cómo se visten las propietarias de gimnasios? Asami contempló su camiseta, que no hacía juego con los shorts.

—No puedo hablar en nombre de todas, pero yo llevo unos shorts muy cortos y monísimos, a juego con una camiseta sin mangas.

—¿En serio? —Korra se rió con ganas—. ¿El calzado también hace juego? Asami extendió las sucias zapatillas New Balance y asintió.

—Pues claro que sí. Lo mismo que el escudo de los calcetines tobilleros. El conjunto es deslumbrante. ¡Qué lástima que no puedas verme!

Las carcajadas de Korra hicieron que Asami se sintiese muy bien por dentro.

—Apuesto a que estás estupenda. Asami no supo qué decir.

—¿Y el pelo? ¿Lo llevas suelto o recogido?

—Hum, suelto —dijo Asami, retirando la cinta de la cabeza y arrojándola al suelo, mientras el pelo caía en cascada sobre sus hombros. Korra susurró un tenue «preciosa» que estremeció a Asami.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Qué llevas puesto?

—Traje de ejecutiva.

—¿Pantalones o falda?

—Falda. Una falda cortísima.

Cierto matiz en su tono de voz le indicó a Asami que Korra también estaba disfrazando la verdad.

—Así que cortísima, ¿eh?

—Huuum, y tacones.

Asami sonrió al imaginar las pantorrillas de Korra sobre los tacones; luego recordó el roce de aquellas pantorrillas contra sus omóplatos y se puso colorada.

—¿En qué piensas ahora mismo? La voz de Korra sonaba tan clara que a Asami le dio la impresión de que estaba a su lado.

—Estaba pensando en cómo me sentía con tus piernas sobre mis hombros.

El largo silencio hizo que Asami se llevase la mano a la frente y a la boca.

«¡Mierda!» Pero Korra habló con dulzura:

—No he sido capaz de borrarlo de mi mente.

El corazón de Asami dio un brinco de esperanza.

—¿Y podemos hacer algo al respecto?

—¿Al respecto de qué?

—De lo nuestro. Tal vez podríamos ver hasta dónde nos lleva.

Korra no dijo nada y, cuando habló, parecía como si estuviese ante una cristalera. Asami la imaginó contemplando las luces de la ciudad con el teléfono pegado a la oreja. Sólo de pensarlo se sintió excitada de la cabeza a los pies.

—No sé si verte sería buena idea, Asami.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque aún estoy pensando en lo que hicimos la última vez.

—¿Y te parece mal?

—Cuando me despierto sudando o estoy reunida con clientes, en lo único que puedo pensar es en mis dedos sobre tu cuerpo.

Asami respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y se abandonó al recuerdo.

—Tienes los ojos cerrados, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No los abras. Mantenlos cerrados. Imagina que estoy contigo.

—De acuerdo. —Asami cerró los ojos, obediente.

—¿Abrirías las piernas si te lo pido?

—Sí.

A Korra se le aceleró la respiración.

—¿Te masturbas cuando piensas en mí? Asami tragó saliva y se humedeció los labios.

—Sí.

—¿Cuántas veces?

—Cuatro, me parece. Me cuesta... dormir.

—¿Y masturbarte te ayuda? —preguntó Korra.

—Sí.

—¿Me harías un favor?

—Cualquier cosa —se apresuró a decir Asami.

—¿Te masturbarías ahora? Podrías imaginar que estoy contigo.

Asami abrió los ojos y contempló la oscuridad al otro lado de la ventana.

—Korra, yo...

—Lo siento. No sé en qué estaría pensando.

—No te disculpes. ¿Me permites un segundo? —Asami dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y fue hasta la puerta, la cerró y pasó el cerrojo. Se dirigía hacia la mesa para no hacer esperar a Korra cuando un rayo de luz en la ventana le advirtió que sería mejor cerrar las persianas. Las cerró con el mando a distancia y cogió el teléfono. —¿Korra?

—¿Asami?

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

Korra no disimuló un profundo suspiro, y Asami imaginó los labios de Korra sobre su cuello y sus hombros.

—¿Estás sentada ante la mesa? —La pregunta de Korra sonó como un susurro íntimo al oído de Asami.

—Sí —afirmó Asami.

—Apártate.

—Pero hay una ventana.

—Está cerrada, ¿no? No te ve nadie, ¿verdad? Asami obedeció. Apartó la silla de la mesa y de los papeles que se amontonaban sobre ella.

—Ya está.

—¿Me prometes que mantendrás los ojos cerrados?

—Te lo prometo.

—Si estuviera ahí, te tocaría los pechos. Los cogería entre mis manos. ¿Lo haces tú? Dime qué sientes.

Asami sujetó el teléfono entre la oreja y el hombro para tener las manos libres y acariciarse los pechos. Sus pezones se endurecieron al pensar que Korra la estaba tocando.

—¿Están duros?

—Desde que supe que estabas al otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Los estás frotando?

—Sí.

—Si estuviese ahí, te besaría. Sé que tienes los labios abiertos. Lo sé porque te oigo respirar. Me colocaría entre tus piernas y te besaría hasta que me rogaras que parase. Asami separó las piernas, imaginando a Korra entre ellas.

—¿Asami? —La voz de Korra se tensó—. ¿Te quitas el sujetador deportivo?

Asami hundió un dedo entre los pechos, dispuesta a quitarse el sujetador por la cabeza, pero algo le dijo que se relajase, que prolongase el momento. Lentamente apartó un brazo y luego el otro antes de deslizar el sujetador sobre los pechos.

—Ya está, me lo he quitado —dijo, tímidamente. Lo dejó caer al suelo y se reclinó contra el frío cuero de la silla.

Asami cogió los pechos entre las manos y, al sentir los duros pezones, imaginó las manos de Korra tocándolos.

—Ojalá te hubiese besado los pechos —susurró Korra, y Asami la vio detrás de ella, besándole los pechos—. Son perfectos.

Asami sonrió.

—¿Cómo sabes que son perfectos?

Korra se quedó callada.

—Me basta con mirarte. Quise tocarlos desde el instante en que te vi. Quise besarte el ombligo, deslizar la lengua sobre tu cuerpo hasta que me pidieses que parara.

Korra estaba provocando semejante incendio en su cuerpo que Asami tuvo que cerrar las piernas para contenerse.

—Abre las piernas, Asami.

Asami obedeció al momento y apretó los ojos con fuerza, a pesar de que ya los tenía cerrados.

—Korra, tenemos que ir más despacio. Estoy a punto...

—No pasa nada. Bájate los shorts. —La voz de Korra sonaba apagada, tierna, excitada, acalorada, apasionada, todo lo que Asami estaba sintiendo—. Imagina que estoy dentro de ti y que te toco. —Asami comprendió que Korra le había dado una orden, así que obedeció—. No presionaría demasiado, sino que sería muy delicada. ¿Puedes abrirte un poco más, Asami?

Asami asintió, recordó que Korra no estaba allí y articuló un «sí» casi inaudible. La silla crujió cuando abrió las piernas todo lo que pudo. El aire acarició su humedad e imaginó a Korra contemplando su pubis.

—No tienes ni idea de cuánto deseo tocarte. Si estuviese ahí, besaría tus preciosos muslos hasta que no aguantásemos más. Luego te besaría en los labios y te metería la lengua.

Asami utilizó las yemas de los dedos para hacer lo que acababa de describir Korra.

—Si la silla tiene brazos, ¿puedes poner las piernas sobre ellos?

Asami así lo hizo, aunque perdió momentáneamente la capacidad de hablar. Korra asumió que la había obedecido, porque poco después suspiró y dijo:

—¡Dios, qué bien estás! ¿Te gustaría que te besara?

—Sí, por favor.

—Te besaría ahí mismo. Deslizaría la lengua sobre tu clítoris. —Asami gimió mientras se perdía en el sonido de la voz de Korra—. Capturaría tu clítoris entre los labios y lo saborearía con la lengua—. Asami apartó la boca del teléfono. Estaba jadeando. Recordó la expresión del rostro de Korra cuando la condujo hasta el orgasmo en la fiesta.

—Apuesto a que estás muy mojada, Asami. Si quisiera introducir un dedo, podría hacerlo sin problema, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Me encantaría hacerlo. ¿Qué te parece?

—¡Oh, Dios, sí! —exclamó Asami y le pareció oír cómo Korra se alejaba del teléfono y gemía.

—Cuéntame qué me estoy perdiendo —dijo Korra, y Asami introdujo un dedo en el ardor provocado por la mujer que deseaba en secreto desde hacía tantos años. —Estoy mojada y... casi a punto. Creo que si no tengo cuidado...

Korra la interrumpió.

—No quiero que te corras. Aún no.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Asami, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Saca el dedo. Asami protestó.—Por favor, Asami.

—Está bien. —Asami retiró el dedo muy despacio y notó un hilillo de humedad entre las nalgas.

—Mételo en la boca. Dime a qué sabe.

Asami deslizó la lengua sobre el labio inferior, se introdujo los dedos húmedos en la boca y casi lanzó un gemido. Su cuerpo experimentó una sacudida mientras su mente evocaba de nuevo la imagen del cuerpo y el rostro de Korra retorciéndose de placer. A Asami le había encantado el sabor de Korra en aquel momento.

—Dímelo —ordenó Korra.

—Sabe a ti. Igual que sabías tú. Dulce y salado a la vez, y a...

—¿Y a qué?

—A sexo. Sabe a deseo, a necesidad y a...

—Mételos de nuevo.

Asami lo hizo, separando los labios de la vagina, de modo que el clítoris hinchado y orgullosamente erecto quedó expuesto al aire refrescante. Deslizó el dedo por un lado y luego por el otro, y lo apretó antes de moverlo rápidamente arriba y abajo.

—Ahora mete dos dedos.

Asami obedeció, jadeó, se sacudió y casi se corrió, pero cerró las piernas contra su propia mano para contenerse.

—No cierres las piernas, Asami. Déjame entrar. Korra parecía muy sofocada.

Asami puso las piernas sobre los brazos de la silla y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sujetando el teléfono entre la oreja y el hombro. Imaginó a Korra penetrándola, con los dedos de los pies curvados, y reprimió el inminente orgasmo. Un leve jadeo fue lo único que oyó durante varios minutos, mientras introducía los dedos, los sacaba lentamente y, luego, volvía a penetrarse, hasta que le pareció que las piernas no formaban parte de su cuerpo y que sus caderas se despegaban de la silla.

Asami murmuró el nombre de Korra y la parte inferior de su cuerpo se sacudió.

—Korra —repitió, y entonces ocurrió. Todo su cuerpo se aferró a sus dedos.

Creyó oír a Korra animándola, pero se contuvo como siempre que se lo ponían fácil. Trató de reprimirse, de demorar el final, pero no pudo. Se arqueó contra los dedos y sintió las oleadas del orgasmo en su interior con tanta fuerza que no logró mantener el teléfono en su sitio. Oyó que caía al suelo, mientras su cuerpo se sacudía por última vez, se dobló sobre los dedos hundidos en el orgasmo y vio el rostro de Korra cuando ella le proporcionó el suyo.

—¿Sigues ahí?

—Pues claro —susurró Korra.

Le dolían los labios de tanto mordérselos. Su aliento provocó una mancha fantasmal en el exterior de la ventana de Asami, que desapareció lentamente. Hubiera debido sentirse avergonzada, pero no se sentía así. Estaba demasiado excitada para albergar la menor culpa. Tal vez si Asami hubiese aceptado la oferta de Kuvira, habría sido más fácil resistir. Habría ido a ver a los Copeland y les habría contado lo que querían oír. A Kuvira se la había recomendado encarecidamente un investigador privado cuya especialidad eran los casos de infidelidad. Korra se dio cuenta, al ver la expresión ofendida de la mujer al salir del gimnasio, que no estaba acostumbrada a que la rechazasen.

Korra tenía que buscar la forma de avisar a Asami de la poca privacidad que ofrecían las persianas de la ventana. Cualquier curioso podía apostarse en el exterior y hacer lo que había hecho ella: espiar a través de los agujeritos oblongos de las tablillas. Korra sabía que Asami vivía en la inseguridad.

—Si crees que hemos ido demasiado lejos, lo lamento —se disculpó Korra. Su mano se acercó a la ventana para tocarla, pero retrocedió y la dejó caer.

—No lo lamentes. No has sido tú. Ha sido un día extraño.

—¿Quieres decir que no practicas sexo telefónico con una persona casi desconocida todos los días? —«Maldita sea, ¿por qué me siento tan culpable?» Aunque no fuese cierto lo que decían los Copeland, Asami podría haber evitado aquello en cualquier momento. No era culpa de ella. «De acuerdo. Sólo estabas aquí fuera, con la frente pegada al cristal, como una vulgar mirona.»

—Por desgracia, no. No suelo tener ocasión de practicar sexo telefónico con una mujer despampanante.

Asami sonreía y Korra podría haber seguido mirándola hasta el fin de sus días. Pero Asami se dio la vuelta y se puso de cara a la mesa, de modo que Korra sólo veía la parte superior de su cabeza y una mano delgada aferrada al tapizado de la silla.

—Creí que las mujeres te perseguían. —Fue una afirmación estúpida, pero era la única manera de darle pie a reconocer que estaba casada, reconocer algo, aunque no lo hizo. Las emociones de Korra oscilaban desde la decepción con Asami por no ser sincera hasta la ira contra sí misma por empeñarse en confiar en ella. ¿Qué más daba si Asami decía la verdad? Aquella mujer estaba casada. Y ése era el meollo del asunto.

—No, yo... Es curioso, pero hoy he tenido una nueva clienta que ha manifestado claramente su interés.

Korra se mordió el labio inferior. Kuvira había manifestado claramente su interés. Había hecho de todo, salvo tirar a Asami al suelo y sentarse encima de ella. Para eso la había contratado. Korra se sorprendió muchísimo al ver salir a Kuvira del gimnasio con expresión frustrada y segura de que Asami no era gay. Recordó la fiesta y la hábil lengua de Asami, pero no dijo nada. Debía caminar el largo trecho que había hasta su coche e irse. Tenía que llamar a los Copeland y decirles...

¿qué? ¿Que su nuera no era gay? Sería una mentira. Asami era gay sin la menor duda.

—¿Acaso no era tu tipo? Eso suponiendo que no aceptases su oferta.

—Supones bien. No diría que no era mi tipo, precisamente.

—Sin embargo, hay un «pero». —Korra contempló la nuca de Asami, aunque no obtuvo pistas sobre sus pensamientos hasta que habló.

—No me acuesto con todo el mundo, Korra. Sé que tal vez te cueste creerlo, después de lo que ocurrió en la fiesta y de lo que acaba de suceder, pero hace mucho tiempo que no estoy con nadie.

—Déjalo, por favor. —Korra no supo de dónde salió aquel brote de furia, pero no soportaba que Asami le mintiese.

—¿Qué he dicho?

—Nada. Sólo quiero verte. —«Mierda.» Tenía que sacarse a aquella mujer de la cabeza para poder seguir con su vida. Exprimir a los Copeland y su dinero. Aquello iba mucho más lejos. Había metido la pata al liarse con Asami y la única forma de solucionarlo era contándole la verdad—. Necesito verte, Asami. ¿Quieres verme? —preguntó, aunque sus pensamientos se precipitaban en otra dirección.

«Dime que no, Asami. Dime que estás casada y que has cometido un error. Dime que no me deseas como yo te deseo a ti, que todo era un juego.»

—¿Cuándo? —Con una sola palabra Asami consiguió romper el corazón de Korra y llenarlo de esperanza a la vez.

—Mañana. Puedo estar ahí a las ocho. En el mismo hotel en que me alojé durante la fiesta. —Ver de nuevo a Asami era un error, Korra lo sabía, pero tenía que solucionar aquello. Tenía que descubrir qué clase de vínculo la unía a aquella mujer. De lo contrario, no podría apartarla de su mente. Tal vez sólo fuese sexo. Sí, tenía que ser sólo sexo. Pero nunca le había gustado mantener relaciones con mujeres heterosexuales, y mucho menos casadas y con suegros como los Copeland. Aquello era pedir guerra abiertamente. ¿O no?

—No puedo —respondió Asami. Korra tragó saliva.

—¿No puedes o no quieres?

—Lo siento. Tengo una cita mañana por la noche y no me es posible aplazarla.

Korra tragó saliva de nuevo.

—De acuerdo. ¿Y después de la cita?

Asami pareció dudar.

—No sé cuánto durará.

«Tal vez no quiere verme.» Sólo de pensarlo Korra se sintió tan decepcionada que le dio miedo. «Esto no es bueno.»

—Escucha, no importa.

—No digas eso. No pretendo escaquearme. Me he pasado la semana pensando en ti —afirmó Asami—. Créeme, si pudiese librarme de esa cita, lo haría.

—Te creo —dijo Korra, cuya boca dibujó una sonrisa bobalicona. Se sentía como una adolescente con su primer ligue.

—Bien. Estás sonriendo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Asami.

—Sí. ¿Y tú?

—Quizá.

—¿Por qué quizá?

—Depende de cómo respondas a la siguiente pregunta.

—De acuerdo, pregunta.

—¿Te gustó tu clienta? ¿La que te tiró los tejos? ¿Es por eso que...?

—No, en absoluto. Sólo pensaba en ti.

Korra suspiró. Podría haber dicho algo estúpido, como «¡qué bien!», pero se abrió una puerta y la situó en la realidad.

—Te llamaré mañana desde el hotel —dijo y colgó.

Korra trató de esconderse entre las sombras, pero se dio cuenta de que Mako Copeland la había visto, pues dudó y luego se dirigió hacia ella. «Mierda, mierda, mierda», susurró Korra, se agachó e hizo como si estuviese vomitando.

—Eh, ¿se encuentra bien? —Mako parecía tan preocupado que Korra se sorprendió. Dudaba que los padres de Mako se hubiesen molestado en comprobar qué le ocurría a una desconocida.

—Sí, estoy bien. Es algo que me ha sentado mal en el estómago.

—De acuerdo. No pensará conducir, ¿verdad? —preguntó Mako con suspicacia. Korra prefería que Mako pensase que estaba borracha a que estaba haciendo lo que había hecho: espiar a su mujer mientras practicaba sexo telefónico con ella. «Al diablo con todo.»

—No, por supuesto. —Korra se irguió, pero mantuvo el rostro oculto.

Miró de reojo y pudo distinguir el hoyuelo de la barbilla de Mako y sus cabellos negros. Mako Copeland parecía demasiado indolente para alguien como Asami. Ella había cambiado mucho en diez años, pero seguía rebosando vehemencia.

—Oiga, ¿quiere que llame a alguien o que la lleve a algún sitio?

—Estoy bien. Sólo es algo que he comido.

Mako seguía con el entrecejo fruncido cuando Korra empezó a caminar.

—¿Vive por aquí? —preguntó, obligándola a parar y haciendo que se le helase el corazón. Korra se recuperó enseguida.

—No, he venido por motivos de trabajo. Gracias por su interés, pero estoy bien. — Korra se volvió y reanudó la marcha. Tendría que dar un rodeo para ir hasta el coche. Al doblar la esquina, miró por encima del hombro y vio que Mako miraba primero la ventana del despacho de Asami y luego hacia donde ella estaba. Mierda, ¿qué tenía aquella mujer que le hacía perder la cabeza? Casi la habían sorprendido espiando y ¿para qué? Korra parpadeó, temiendo responder su propia pregunta. Aquello era ridículo. Tenía que acabar de una vez. Tenía que darles a los Copeland la información que buscaban, o mandarlos al infierno. Tenía que alejarse de Asami Sato antes de que olvidara por qué la odiaba tanto.

Asami y Mako entraron en el restaurante juntos, como dos guerreros preparados para el combate. Como habían supuesto, los padres de Mako ya estaban esperando, y la expresión borrosa de Barb daba a entender que se había tomado unas cuantas consumiciones: unos Martini tan secos que su olor hizo toser a Asami.

—¡Oh, genial! Creo que mi madre está como una cuba. —Mako dominaba el arte de hablar sin mover los labios. Asami asintió.

—Eso parece, pero no te confíes demasiado.

Mako debería conocer mejor a sus padres, pero era más optimista que Asami. Creyó que sus padres se alegrarían cuando les dijo que se iba a casar con Asami cuatro años antes. Y se equivocó. Asami siguió a Mako hasta la mesa: se sentía muy cansada y pensaba dejar que Mako tomase la iniciativa.

—Buenas noches, papá, mamá. —Mako besó a su madre en la mejilla y estrechó la mano de su padre.

Asami besó la mejilla reseca de Barb y reprimió la tos cuando el olor de la copa de la mujer le irritó las fosas nasales. Luego rozó la mejilla de su suegro y le preguntó por su partido de golf. Como era de esperar, el golf rompió el hielo, y Arnult se lanzó a contar una divertida historia. Asami supuso que era divertida porque Arnult no paraba de reírse. Intentó imitarlo, pero no lo logró. Barb la miró por encima del borde de su copa. Era la víbora de la pareja. Callada, impredecible y cruel. Por suerte, su única debilidad era fácil de conseguir. Asami llamó al camarero.

—¿Podría traernos un vaso de agua con lima y otra copa para mi suegra? — Asami miró a Barb como si le pidiese permiso y, como suponía, Barb asintió. Le dio las gracias al camarero y sonrió a Barb, pero ésta no le correspondió.

—Tienes los hombros demasiado anchos para llevar un vestido sin mangas, querida.

Asami se miró el vestido, que se había comprado para la ocasión, porque Mako le había dicho que, si iba con pantalones, molestaría a su madre innecesariamente.

—Al fin y al cabo mi profesión tiene que ver con los músculos.

—A mí me parece que Asami está fantástica, mamá.

Asami miró a Mako, sorprendida de que la defendiese en un asunto tan banal, cuando en el pasado la había dejado sola ante cuestiones mucho más importantes.

—En fin, en mis tiempos las mujeres se conformaban con parecer mujeres. —Lo dijo con una altivez que habría resultado ofensiva si Asami no supiese que aún quedaba lo peor.

—Las cosas han cambiado desde nuestros tiempos, Barb. Deja en paz a Asami. — En ese momento fue Arnult quien la sorprendió.

El camarero apareció con las consumiciones y les preguntó si querían pedir la cena. Barb le dijo que sí, pasando por alto el hecho de que ni Asami ni Mako habían visto el menú.

Mientras Barb y Arnult pedían la cena, Asami echó un vistazo al menú. Mako pediría lo de siempre: un plato de pasta cubierta de crema o de queso.

—Mako, cariño, estás engordando. —Todos se quedaron callados—. ¿Por qué no pides la ensalada Nicoise? Es estupenda y no le ponen muchas patatas.

El camarero esperó al lado de Barb, con el bolígrafo preparado. Una oleada de emociones se reflejó en el atractivo rostro de Mako. Como siempre, Asami sufría por él y esperaba que se revelase contra sus padres, aunque fuese por algo tan intrascendente como la cena.

—Tienes razón, mamá. La ensalada Nicoise me parece muy bien.

Asami perdió el apetito y pidió una sopa de cebolla con una guarnición de ensalada.

El camarero se alejó con el pedido, y Asami bebió un poco de agua. Era el momento de abordar el tema desagradable. Aunque Barb no tenía inconveniente en ridiculizar a su hijo delante de los demás, jamás se ridiculizaba a sí misma, por eso Asami y Mako habían querido reunirse en aquel lugar con sus padres. El restaurante tenía fama de atender con rapidez; por tanto, si actuaban con celeridad, podrían tardar como mucho una hora. Los pensamientos de Asami se centraron en Korra, que la esperaba en el hotel, pero enseguida se obligó a abordar la desagradable tarea que la esperaba.

—Barb, Arnult, os hemos invitado a venir aquí porque tenemos que deciros algo.

Barb clavó los fríos en Asami, pero no dijo nada.

Asami tragó saliva y, sorprendida, vio que Mako le cogía la mano sobre la mesa en una muestra de solidaridad. ¿O sólo se estaba preparando para lo que les esperaba?

—No es fácil decir algo así —continuó Asami—. Por tanto, me limitaré a decirlo y espero que me... nos... deis ocasión de explicarlo.

—Nos vamos a divorciar —declaró Mako; Asami se puso tensa y miró a Arnult y a Barb.

En vez de mostrarse sorprendidos, los padres de Mako apenas se inmutaron.

—¿Has pensado en tu carrera? —preguntó Arnult.

—Hay muchos contables divorciados —respondió Mako.

—Se refiere a tus aspiraciones políticas —precisó Barb. Su tono de voz hizo que a Asami le dieran ganas de gritar «idiotas» y salir corriendo del restaurante.

—Mamá, no estoy muy seguro de que me interese la política.

—Tu abuelo decía lo mismo. Es una especie de vocación entre los hombres de nuestra familia. —Asami esperó que Barb terminase su tercera copa antes de hablar.

—No se trata sólo de Mako, Barb. Los dos nos hemos dado cuenta de que nuestro matrimonio no funciona.

—¿Y qué pasa con Olivia? —preguntó Barb.

Asami habría deseado que aquella pregunta precediese a la pregunta sobre la carrera de Mako. El hecho de que considerasen a su nieta algo secundario no contribuía a mejorar la idea que tenía de aquella gente. «Deberías haberlo pensado antes de casarte y entrar en la familia.»

—Olivia es demasiado pequeña para entenderlo, Barb. Pero, cuando tenga la edad suficiente, se lo explicaremos. Que nos queremos mucho, pero que cometimos un bonito error al casarnos. Bonito porque la tuvimos a ella, pero error al fin y al cabo, porque, aunque nos queremos, no estamos enamorados. —Asami miró a Mako y le sonrió.

—Eso es lo esencial del asunto —dijo Mako cuando apareció el camarero con las ensaladas, aplazando las réplicas de Barb.

Cuando el camarero se retiró, Barb dijo:

—Las mujeres jóvenes estáis obsesionadas con criar solas a los hijos. La maternidad es una gran responsabilidad.

Asami se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no decir: «A menos que te puedas permitir el lujo de tener una niñera permanente hasta que los hijos tengan edad para enviarlos a un internado».

—No puedes salir, ver a quién te dé la gana y hacer lo que te apetezca —continuó Barb—. Tenlo en cuenta cuando hables de divorcio. Los niños son muy impresionables. —La mirada de Barb no vaciló, y Asami tuvo la incómoda sensación de que había averiguado lo de la fiesta de aniversario, lo del taxi o, Dios no lo quisiese, lo del sexo telefónico.

—No pienso ir a ningún sitio, mamá. Sigo siendo el padre de Olivia. Y vosotros sois sus abuelos. Sigue teniendo los mismos padres. Sólo que no viviremos bajo el mismo techo.

Los otros clientes del restaurante se reían y hablaban de la comida, mientras en la mesa de Asami se comía en silencio. Tal vez fuese la última vez que tenía que soportar la pesada presencia de los Copeland en su vida. Aquella idea le produjo una sensación de alegría que sólo disminuyó cuando miró a Mako. Él nunca sentiría tanto alivio como ella, al menos mientras no quedase completamente limpio ante ellos. Por mucho que quisiese a Mako, sabía que nunca haría aquello por su propia voluntad.

Mako era débil ante sus padres. Asami esperaba que su hija no tuviese que mentir sobre sí misma para complacerla a ella. Miró el reloj. Pasaban de las ocho. Le había dicho a Korra que llegaría tarde, pero ¿en qué momento sería demasiado tarde? Lo intentaría de todas formas. Tenía que conjurar el frío provocado por la mirada glacial de Barb Copeland.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Hola.! Klein reportandose, gracias por continuar con las historias.

Ozarac07: jajajaja ohh vamos me gustaría publicar diario pero no puedo, enserio me alegra que te guste la historia. Saludos y pendiente.!!! Cualquier día puedo venir a publicar.

Luu7: jajaja Korrasami es amor, Korrasami es vida.!!! bueno aquí te refresco la memoria. Todo por el Korrasami. jajaja si claro yo también lo he imaginado ewe todo eso, la verdad lo había pensado antes y bueno me decidí con un poco de persuación (tuya) será un omegaverse pero te aseguro que será distinto a cualquier otro que hayas leido. el invierno!? em donde!? mi país solo tiene dos estaciones así que no se nada al respecto. jajajaja casi caigo, casi. eso espero al actualizar, quiero terminar los proyectos que empece. así que nos veremos.!! Saludos!!!

Por favor cuidense mucho y espero saber pronto de ustedes.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Hotel Roheibeth.

El cosquilleo que sintió cuando sonó el teléfono desapareció en cuanto Korra percibió el cansancio en la voz de Asami. Se preguntó por enésima vez por qué se habría involucrado en aquel asunto.

—Hola, ¿dónde estás?

—Abajo, en el aparcamiento.

—Si estás demasiado cansada para subir, lo entenderé.

En realidad, Korra no lo hubiera entendido. Durante el trayecto hasta Roheibeth había tratado de convencerse de que tenía que ver a Asami por última vez para apartarla de su vida. Se engañaba a sí misma si se empeñaba en ver aquello como un trabajo más. Incluso los residuos de ira que le quedaban del instituto se habían difuminado, convirtiéndose en algo mucho más enrevesado.

—Estoy un poquito cansada.

Korra tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que se sentía herida porque Asami estaba demasiado cansada para verla, cuando en realidad se encontraba abajo, y tardó otros tantos instantes en comprender que, si fuera inteligente, se le ocurriría un motivo para colgar el teléfono y regresar a Portland con el rabo entre las piernas, pero intacto.

—Sé que es tarde, pero esperaba que quisieses verme. Llevo todo el día deseando verte.

—No es tan tarde. —Korra se puso roja de ira y de vergüenza por su ansiosa respuesta.

Sin embargo, la furia no le impidió darle a Asami el número de su habitación. Korra colgó el teléfono y se volvió para contemplar la habitación. La ropa de cama estaba doblada, había una botella de champán en una cubitera, entre hielo medio derretido, y una bandeja con fruta sin tocar en un carrito que había pedido al servicio de habitaciones una hora antes.

Korra se llevó la mano al pecho y, luego, al estómago, y sus dedos rozaron la piel desnuda. Contempló el grueso albornoz blanco que llevaba y se estremeció. Se le había ocurrido pedir algo de comer, por si Asami no había tomado nada. A las diez, como no la había llamado, decidió remojar el dolorido ego y el furioso cuerpo en un baño caliente antes de acostarse. En aquel momento parecía como si hubiese planificado lo que, en realidad, deseaba que ocurriese: una noche de sexo sostenido con comida y más sexo.

Pero una cosa era desear algo y otra muy distinta abrir la puerta en albornoz, tener un banquete preparado y la cama dispuesta. El único paso en falso que no había dado era poner la típica música «para joder» en el combo reproductor de CD/despertador del hotel.

La tímida llamada a la puerta la asustó. Miró hacia el armario en el que había colgado el traje. Tendría que hacer esperar a Asami mientras buscaba algo en el equipaje, o bien se ponía la ropa que había llevado durante el día. Ninguna opción le pareció buena, así que respiró hondo y abrió la puerta. Casi cayó desmayada. Asami llevaba un vestido. Korra se había equivocado al pensar en cómo le quedarían los vestidos. El tejido negro se ceñía a su cuerpo, adaptándose a las caderas y al estómago, plano como un guante, y luego caía con elegancia y cierto recato sobre las pantorrillas.

Korra contempló las piernas de Asami, recordando cómo las había visto a través de la ventana. Se preguntó qué se sentiría enredada en su cintura o en sus hombros. Korra se dio cuenta de que era descortés seguir mirándola de aquella forma, por lo que se obligó a sonreír y a centrarse en sus ojos. Pero no pasó del cuello de Asami y de los suaves bucles que acariciaban sus hombros. Korra abrió la boca para saludar, pero no acertó a decir nada. Quería deslizar los labios sobre aquellos hombros deliciosamente fuertes. En su primera cita no había tenido ocasión de contemplar el cuerpo de Asami, y en aquel momento...

—Es exagerado, ¿verdad?

Korra alzó la vista, sobresaltada. Se había quedado en la puerta comiéndosela con los ojos, como una virgen preparándose para su primera vez. Por la expresión de Asami dedujo que, no sólo se había dado cuenta, sino que se sentía incómoda. «¿Y ahora qué, idiota? Lo dabas por hecho.»

—¿Qué es exagerado? —preguntó Korra, mientras trataba de despejar el agradable sopor de su cerebro.

—El vestido. Me han dicho que soy demasiado musculosa para llevar un vestido sin mangas.

—¡Qué barbaridad! No eres demasiado musculosa. El vestido es precioso. Estás preciosa con él. Hay que ser muy burro para decir algo así. —Korra se calló de pronto. La sonrisa de Asami compensaba sus propios exabruptos.

—Me alegro de que no pienses lo mismo. ¿Puedo pasar? Aquí fuera hay corriente.

Korra se apresuró a apartarse para dejarla entrar. Por atrás el vestido era casi tan bonito como por delante. De escote bajo, dejaba al descubierto la femenina curva de la musculosa espalda de Asami y terminaba en la protuberancia de las nalgas. Korra reparó en que la puerta aún seguía abierta y la cerró rápidamente, parpadeando. Entre el vestido y el recuerdo de Asami masturbándose en su despacho, tendría suerte si no acababa sufriendo alteraciones del sueño. Por supuesto, si tenía que permanecer despierta toda la noche, había recuerdos mucho peores que aquél. ¿Qué diablos le había ocurrido a la chicazo que había conocido en el instituto? Era más fácil enfrentarse a las sudaderas y a los vaqueros flojos. «Mejor que no haya entrado con la ropa de trabajo. A juego o no, te pondrías patas arriba.»

—Lo digo en serio. Estás estupenda. La sonrisa de Asami calmó el nerviosismo que Korra sentía en el estómago.

—Gracias. A ti también te favorece el albornoz.

La vergüenza hizo sudar a Korra. El albornoz era la típica prenda de toalla que los hoteles facilitan a los huéspedes con la esperanza de que se excedan en el minibar, olviden todas las prevenciones y paguen trescientos pavos por el uso permanente del albornoz.

—Parezco una nube de azúcar. Estaba a punto de darme un baño cuando llamaste.

—No me digas, molesta que te acompañe?

El pulso de Korra se aceleró ante la naturalidad con que Asami formuló la pregunta.

—Me encantaría. ¿Seguro que te apetece? Dijiste que estabas cansada. Tu compromiso anterior debe de haberte exigido mucho. Espero que valiese la pena. Asami se mostró sorprendida y, luego, enfadada, lo cual asombró a Korra.

—¿Y qué más da que esté cansada o no?

—¿Qué? Yo sólo me refería...

—Sé a qué te referías. Lamento haberte saltado al cuello. Sí, estoy cansada, pero esta noche he venido para olvidar el desastre que es mi vida. No quiero que me digan que parezco cansada o que trabajo demasiado o... He venido para estar... Korra apretó los dientes y Asami cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Has venido aquí para estar cómo? —La ira de Korra estalló y en ese momento no la atemperó la vergüenza. Asami no tenía derecho a cargarla con sus problemas. La que tendría que estar enfadada era ella. Al fin y al cabo, era la que...—. ¿A qué has venido, Asami?

—He venido a follar, ¿vale? No quiero hacer como...

—Dilo —susurró Korra.

—Como si nos estuviésemos utilizando la una a la otra. —Sus palabras cayeron entre ambas como una piedra en un estanque sereno.

Korra tragó saliva. Se sentía como si le hubiesen dado un empujón en un pasillo atestado de gente, y vaya si dolía. Extendió los brazos y Asami se hundió en ellos. Se dieron un beso descarnado. Korra recibió la punzada de los labios al fundirse, del mismo modo en que uno remuerde el puño esperando disfrazar un dolor real y más profundo.

Los dedos de Asami luchaban desesperadamente con el nudo del cinturón del albornoz. Por un leve instante, Korra sintió un extraño recato cuando el nudo cedió y se abrió el albornoz. El beso de Asami la tranquilizó y, cuando sus bocas se separaron, Asami apoyó la frente en la de Korra. Los ojos de Asami abrasaron el cuerpo de Korra, acariciándola, amándola sin tocarla. Korra se derrumbó cuando oyó que tomaba aire.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Qué hermosa eres! —exclamó Asami, y a Korra le pareció que los vestigios de hielo que habían recubierto su corazón en los últimos diez años se derretían. Intentó resistir recordando la seductora sonrisa de Mako Copeland. Logró centrarse un segundo, pero, cuando los temblorosos labios de Asami rozaron los suyos, en lo último que pensó fue en Mako Copeland. No se resistió cuando Asami la tumbó sobre la cama y acogió con agrado el peso de su cuerpo.

Korra se sumergió en un mar de cálida excitación, arrastrada por el placer que le proporcionaba Asami y encantada de estar desnuda debajo de una mujer que, a pesar del pasado común, no conocía. Por su mente pasó la fugaz idea de que no le gustaría estar en ningún otro sitio.

Korra estiró la mano, retiró las horquillas del pelo de Asami y sus cabellos cayeron en cascada. La cadera de Asami se encajó entre las piernas de Korra y las separó.

—Estoy lista —advirtió Korra—. Tú vestido...

—Súbelo. —Asami empujó con las caderas. Korra gimió de placer y rodeó el trasero de Asami para colocarlo. Le parecía increíble estar tan a punto. Asami dejó de moverse. Korra quería protestar, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta, ahogadas por la expresión traviesa y excitada del rostro de Asami. Se incorporó, con las rodillas en torno a las caderas de Asami. Su sonrisa había perdido el aire juguetón y transmitía una intensidad que le recordó la sensación de acorralamiento que había experimentado en el vestuario. «Ansiedad. Mierda... También la sentí entonces, pero estaba demasiado asustada para reconocerla.»

—Levanta las manos —ordenó Asami y, tras un instante de duda, Korra obedeció y vio que Asami sujetaba el cinturón de su albornoz—. Te voy a atar las manos. No podrás tocarme. Sólo te tocaré yo. ¿Entendido? —Korra frunció el entrecejo. Lo entendía, pero no le gustaba nada—. Korra..., ¿me dejas poseerte esta noche? Por favor. Necesito olvidar lo asquerosa que es la vida a veces. Sólo un ratito.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Korra.

Asami parecía asombrada y Korra no comprendía por qué. No era la primera vez que estaban juntas, pero, cuando habló, procuró retener para siempre la expresión deslumbrada de Asami.

—Esta noche soy tuya. Puedes hacer o decir lo que quieras. Déjate llevar. —Korra alzó las manos sobre la cabeza y cruzó las muñecas. Asami las ató con un cuidado ceremonioso.

Korra la contempló mientras Asami se despojaba del vestido, deslizando las tiras sobre los hombros y los brazos.

Recordó la misma expresión de pasión contenida en su rostro mientras la espiaba a través de la ventana. Korra apretó los dedos y soltó un gemido. El cinturón ataba sus manos con delicadeza. Podía liberarlas sin dificultad.

El vestido cayó al suelo, formando un charco de tejido negro entre los pies descalzos de Asami.

—¿Dónde están tus bragas? —preguntó Korra, atónita.

—Las he dejado en la guantera del coche. Estaba muy excitada cuando venía hacia aquí. —Si Asami no se hubiese mostrado tan avergonzada, Korra habría pensado que aquel comentario pretendía provocar una determinada reacción. Una oleada de calor asfixiante ascendió desde las plantas de los pies de Korra hasta su cabeza.

La cama se hundió cuando Asami se sentó con las manos entrelazadas recatadamente entre las rodillas. A Korra le gustaba que Asami no manifestase ninguna prisa y procuró calmar sus propios nervios. También ella sabía ser paciente. No estaban pendientes del reloj ni nada por el estilo. Asami se levantó y, al coger la botella de champán, el agua se derramó por el borde de la cubitera, pero Korra no apartó la vista de su perfecto y redondeado trasero. Todo su cuerpo era perfecto, incluso las plateadas marquitas del elástico que brillaban en sus costados. Korra se preguntó a qué sabrían. Asami buscó una toalla. Encontró una pequeña, que Korra había dejado sobre la mesita, y la utilizó para descorchar la botella de champán. Sonrió y le ofreció una copa a Korra, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Celebramos algo? —preguntó Korra, reparando de pronto en su propio cuerpo. Había estado desnuda ante mujeres en otras ocasiones, pero nunca exhibiéndose de aquella manera. Asami no respondió y mantuvo la vista clavada en el pecho de Korra, como si estuviese perdida en sus propios pensamientos. A pesar de todo, Korra no se sentía incómoda. Levantó el pecho, deleitándose en sus pezones erguidos a causa de la excitación. La expresión de Asami le indicó que ella también se estaba deleitando.

—Vas a derramar el champán —advirtió Korra con una sonrisa. Asami se sobresaltó y enderezó la copa mientras se acercaba a la cama, poniendo la pelvis frente a la cabeza de Korra. Korra la contempló con avidez, inhaló el aroma a cítricos y humedeció los labios.

—¿Tienes sed? —preguntó Asami con ternura.

—Sí, pero no de champán.

Asami dejó el champán sobre la mesa y se acercó a ella con un esbozo de sonrisa.

—Me parece increíble estar junto a ti de esta manera.

—Estaba pensando lo mismo. No siento la menor timidez.

—¿Ni la más mínima?

—Bueno, tal vez un poquito.

Asami bebió un sorbo de champán, acariciando el cuerpo de Korra con los ojos. Al recordar su corazón desbocado mientras la espiaba a través de la ventana, Korra estiró lentamente las piernas y las abrió. Asami se disponía a coger una fresa, pero frenó en seco.

—Lo has hecho a propósito —susurró.

—No sé a qué te refieres. —Korra dibujó con las caderas un ocho imaginario, mientras arqueaba la espalda y se humedecía los labios. A Asami se le cayó la fresa en la copa de champán y se oyó un plof.

—¡Mierda! —Korra se rió mientras Asami miraba con cara de susto la fresa e intentaba pescarla.

—¿Te hace gracia? —Asami recuperó la fresa y la deslizó sobre los labios de Korra.

—Sí, claro que me hace gracia. —Korra lamió las gotas de champán—. Me parece que el champán se ha enfriado demasiado. Lo siento. Creí que no ibas a venir.

—Hum, está bien así, ¿no crees? —Asami extendió su copa y Korra se estiró para beber un sorbo. Un reguerillo se escurrió por la comisura de sus labios. Necesitaba las manos para limpiarlo, pero Asami dijo:

—Deja que lo haga yo.

Los labios de Asami rozaron su mejilla y, a continuación, su lengua siguió el frío rastro del champán hasta el cuello de Korra. Siempre le habían dicho que tenía un cuello demasiado sensible, pero el contacto de Asami era tan firme que no le hizo cosquillas y, a la vez, era tan suave que provocó que su cuerpo se arquease de placer. La cama se movió y, antes de que Korra pudiese reaccionar, Asami se puso encima de ella. Hubo un prolongado y lento espacio de tiempo en el que los cuerpos de ambas encajaron, pezón contra pezón, cadera contra cadera.

Los cabellos de Asami se esparcieron sobre la cara de Korra y la cegaron por unos momentos. Cuando Asami levantó la cabeza, la conmovida expresión de su rostro indicó a Korra que ambas sentían lo mismo. El miedo amenazaba con vencer a la excitación, pero Korra arqueó el cuerpo y Asami parpadeó, rompiendo el hechizo. Korra movió las caderas debajo de ella, obligándola a seguir sus movimientos, diciéndole que le gustaban sus besos. Asami deslizó las manos bajo los omóplatos de Korra y se introdujo entre sus piernas.

—Espera. De lo contrario me correré enseguida —avisó Korra.

—No importa. Te deseo.

Korra habría protestado si hubiese tenido fuerzas. Las manos de Asami sobre sus caderas la empujaban. Intentó retroceder para prolongar el momento.

—No, nada de eso —dijo Asami y, entonces, todo se precipitó. Korra comenzó a quejarse, pero sus palabras murieron antes de ser pronunciadas. Asami contemplaba con fascinación el hueco entre sus piernas.

Korra trató de juntar las rodillas, pues se sentía totalmente expuesta. El movimiento interrumpió el hechizo que dominaba a Asami, la cual alzó la vista con una expresión que hizo que Korra olvidase su vergüenza y cualquier otra cosa que no fuese Asami Sato.

—Preciosa —exclamó Asami, con una voz ronca de pasión.

El primer beso habría bastado para que Korra se corriese, si no hubiera sido porque se mordió el labio inferior a modo de distracción. Cuando Asami abrió la boca y la tomó, llenándola con el clítoris de Korra, hubo un instante en el que ésta creyó que Asami iba a devorarla. Le gustaba, le apetecía que lo hiciese, despegó los labios para implorarlo, pero sólo emitió gemidos de placer. Cuando creyó que no habría más momentos culminantes, Asami acarició la abertura de su vagina, solicitando entrar. El placer fue tan intenso que Korra dejó de mover las caderas. Todo lo hacía Asami: la levantó y la movió al ritmo adecuado. El placer velaba su rostro mientras flexionaba los músculos para situar el cuerpo de Korra en el ángulo perfecto. La dificultosa respiración de Korra se interrumpió momentáneamente cuando el orgasmo curvó los dedos de sus pies y le hico arquear la espalda en una postura casi dolorosa.

Cuando Korra se recuperó, vio que Asami se hallaba con la cabeza apoyada en su cadera, sujetándole la mano. Korra se movió, pero Asami no alzó la vista como cabría esperar. Cuando por fin la miró, Korra se quedó muda ante la expresión lujuriosa de Asami: la pasión velaba sus ojos e hinchaba sus labios. Tenía el rostro mojado de sudor o del deseo de Korra.

—Podría continuar haciéndolo toda la vida —dijo, y a Korra le pareció que se le agarrotaba el corazón.

—Ven aquí. —Asami se mostró reacia a moverse. Al fin se instaló en la cama, con intención de acostarse junto a Korra—. No, más arriba. Asami frunció el entrecejo, confundida.

—Yo también quiero saborearte. Asami se sentó a horcajadas sobre el pecho de Korra, mirándola con gesto interrogante.

—Sube un poco más. —Asami obedeció, apoyándose en la cabecera de la cama. A Korra le gustaban las flexiones del estómago de Asami cuando se movía. Le gustaba la embriagadora mezcla de su olor a almizcle y del aroma de su champú—. Para ahí. —Asami se quedó quieta—. Baja un poco más. —Asami siguió sus indicaciones hasta que Korra sintió el sedoso calor de la mujer sobre su pecho. Se deshizo del cinturón y abrazó la estrecha cintura de Asami—. También tú eres hermosa. Siempre me pareciste hermosa.

Korra arqueó la espalda, acercando los pechos a los de Asami, y frotó los duros pezones contra el clítoris de Asami. Ambas gimieron a la vez y Korra cerró las piernas para contener la urgencia que sentía. En sus pechos relucía la líquida evidencia de la excitación de Asami. El aroma resultaba embriagador. Asami había actuado como si no esperase correspondencia y se había equivocado. Era lo que más deseaba Korra.

Korra se colocó detrás de ella, acomodó las almohadas y echó un vistazo a su rostro, teñido de placer.

—Ven, Asami.

El primer contacto de la lengua sobre los labios las dejó sin habla, pero Asami reaccionó enseguida y sus caderas se entregaron al consabido balanceo. Jadeaba cada vez con mayor intensidad, mientras Korra separaba sus labios mayores en busca de la piel suave y delicada. En un primer momento, Korra procuró no utilizar los dientes, pero se dio cuenta de que a Asami le gustaba que lo hiciese. Le acarició y le frotó el culo, deleitándose en los pliegues de sus nalgas. Una fina capa de sudor las cubría, y el ruido de sus cuerpos mojados se mezcló con los tenues gemidos de Asami.

Korra alzó la cabeza y hundió la lengua en las profundidades de Asami, mientras con la yema del dedo buscaba otra abertura, menos dispuesta a acogerla. Esperó varios segundos, prodigando suaves caricias, derrochando paciencia, hasta que Asami se arqueó y la aceptó con un placer que indicaba que se hallaba a las puertas del orgasmo. Korra movió el dedo y la lengua. El grito de Asami resonó en la habitación y las envolvió. Ver a Asami fascinaba a Korra: todos los músculos tensos, los cabellos revueltos y la boca abierta en un gesto de éxtasis.

Asami se tumbó detrás de Korra, dibujando una línea en su mentón con la yema del dedo, mientras el otro brazo yacía bajo su cabeza. Korra se encajó en la curva de su cuerpo. Le parecía que, si decía algo, rompería el hechizo, el mundo real se materializaría y las separaría.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó Korra con un perezoso susurro.

—En que si alguien me hubiese dicho en el instituto que acabaríamos así, no lo habría creído. Korra se rió.

—Seguro que le habrías dado una buena tunda. Asami sonrió.

—Lo dudo. Me habría conformado con amenazarle.

—Pues yo no lo dudo.

—Korra, sé que te lo hice pasar muy mal. No pretendo disculparme, pero me costaba mucho hablar con la gente.

—Por lo que recuerdo, se te daba muy bien hablar con todo el mundo menos conmigo. —Asami no percibió la menor acusación en las palabras de Korra.

Su tono era adormilado, sereno, saciado, igual que los sentimientos de la propia Asami. «Déjate llevar. Sólo tienes que perderte en el aroma, en las sensaciones, en el recuerdo de estar con Korra.» Todo aquello acabaría muy pronto. Korra se marcharía al día siguiente. Aunque aceptase mantener el contacto, no duraría mucho y al final su relación moriría sola. ¿Relación? No era una relación. Se trataba sólo de sexo. ¿O no?

—Eso no es cierto, Korra.

—¿Qué no es cierto?

Mejor se quedaba callada. Korra no tardaría en dormirse.

—Me costaba mucho hablar con casi todo el mundo, y especialmente contigo.

Korra permaneció en silencio tanto tiempo que Asami creyó que se había dormido. Continuó hablando porque necesitaba hacerlo. Tenía que liberar las palabras o seguir fingiendo.

—Era demasiado joven para entender mis sentimientos. Me enamoré de ti como una loca, Korra. Y no quería ser lesbiana. Mi padre... decía que los homosexuales eran unos enfermos. Así que creí que lo que sentía al verte estaba mal. ¿Korra?

Asami se movió y la miró. Las leves pestañas ensombrecían las mejillas de Korra, cuyo aliento había adquirido la cadencia del sueño. Asami se relajó. Daba igual. Seguramente a Korra no le interesaba nada su complicada niñez y mucho menos su complicada vida de adulta. Lo único que la reclamaba estaba en casa, alejada de todo. Era su única bendición. Había cometido muchos errores, pero, con un poco de suerte, su hija nunca se enteraría.

Korra se despertó cuando notó que Asami se levantaba de la cama antes del amanecer, pero fingió un profundo sueño. No era su intención dormir con Asami, aunque, a decir verdad, tampoco deseaba mantener una conversación seria. Si Asami se sinceraba, también ella tendría que hacerlo, y no le apetecía despedirse para siempre. Aún no.

Korra oyó a Asami en el cuarto de baño, pero continuó inmóvil. Sabía que era una estupidez no levantarse, no disculparse, hacerse la dormida, pero algo la mantenía clavada a la cama. No, no era una sola cosa. Asami la había hecho demasiado feliz, estaba casi dispuesta a olvidar que aquélla era la misma persona que la había maltratado en el instituto, la misma persona que deseaba hacer el amor con ella a pesar de estar casada. Al oír el sonido de la ducha se dispararon sus aprensiones. No, hacer el amor no. Aquello no había sido hacer el amor. ¿O sí? ¿Cómo diablos podía saberlo?

«Pero se va a divorciar. ¿Y eso lo arregla todo? ¿Desde cuándo soy tan mojigata? Yo no he hecho ninguna promesa. ¿Qué me importa a mí que Asami engañe a su marido? Sí que me importa. Y ahí está el problema.»

Korra se alegraba de tener el pelo largo, porque así le cubría la cara. Oyó cómo Asami se sentaba ante la mesa y el ruido que hacía al escribir una nota. Era un alivio que se fuese. Se sentía demasiado confundida y culpable para mirarla en aquel momento. Le pareció que Asami se acercaba a la cama y la imaginó de pie, con aquel precioso vestido negro, los zapatos en la mano, el pelo suelto y... ¿cuál sería la expresión de su rostro? Korra no se movió cuando los labios de Asami rozaron la comisura de su boca. Apretó los puños bajo las sábanas, negándose a responder, a pesar de que su cerebro le exigía a gritos que dejase de ser una cobarde y le preguntase a Asami por qué se marchaba tan pronto. Permaneció completamente inmóvil mientras la presencia de Asami se difuminaba. La puerta se abrió y hubo una larga y silenciosa pausa. Imaginó a Asami mirándola antes de cerrar la puerta.

Asami entró en su casa y se dirigió a una pequeña habitación situada al fondo del pasillo. Se detuvo en la entrada y contempló la pequeña figura encogida bajo las sábanas. Sonrió por primera vez desde que se había despertado entrelazada a Korra. A Olivia le daba miedo la oscuridad. Creía que cubriéndose la cabeza con las sábanas se protegía de los monstruos ocultos entre las sombras. Al principio, Asami temía que se ahogase, pero su madre le aseguró que no le ocurriría nada. Cuando Asami decidió tener un hijo, su mayor preocupación fue la salud de la criatura. Y, por primera vez en su vida, empezó a cuidarse. Si no hubiese sido por Olivia, tal vez no habría convertido su afición a la gimnasia en un medio de vida. La sonrisa de Asami se extinguió. Olivia era la prueba de que su padre estaba equivocado. No era una mierda ni una fracasada. Una fracasada no habría hecho algo tan perfecto.

La siguiente visita que hizo Asami fue a la habitación de su madre. La puerta del dormitorio de Olivia, estaba abierta, aunque la niña solía dormir profundamente. Asami, ahora que estaba en casa, la cerró.

—Estoy despierta —dijo su madre, aunque resultaba evidente por su tono de voz que no estaba muy despierta.

Asami dudó y, luego, entró en la habitación.

—¿Cómo ha ido todo? —Yasuko Sato se incorporó en la cama y se frotó los ojos. Con los negros cabellos despeinados y el rostro abotargado por el sueño, parecía tan inocente como la niña de cuatro años a la que cuidaba.

—Se lo han tomado increíblemente bien. Si no los conociese, diría que ya se lo esperaban.

—¿Crees que han averiguado lo de Mako?

Asami se sentó en la cama de su madre. Se le había ocurrido que los Copeland sabían que Mako y ella eran marido y mujer sólo nominalmente, pero, cuando se lo comentó a Mako, éste se había reído.

—Mako cree que, si lo hubiesen sabido, habrían dicho algo.

—Tal vez, pero a veces es más fácil ignorar las cosas y esperar a que pasen.

—No creo que hubiesen estado tan tranquilos si lo hubiesen sabido.

—¿Y tú cita? Como llegas tan tarde, supongo que salió bien.

Asami se puso colorada. Su madre y ella habían arreglado su deteriorada relación cuando estaba embarazada de Olivia. De joven, Asami necesitaba una madre con la que hablar, alguien que la defendiese cuando su padre la insultaba tras encontrar sus recortes de revistas con fotos de mujeres pegados en la puerta de su armario. Aunque Asami aún no había superado la amargura que asociaba con sus últimos años en casa, había recurrido a su madre cuando supo que estaba embarazada. Y su madre, con gran sorpresa por su parte, reaccionó como una madre. Abrazó a Asami y le prometió cuidarlas a ella y a la niña siempre. Y lo había hecho.

Asami se levantó.

—Voy a cambiarme antes de que Olivia se levante y empiece a preguntar por qué su madre lleva el mismo vestido de anoche.

—Es un vestido precioso.

Asami esbozó una tímida sonrisa ante el cumplido de su madre y se alisó el vestido sobre las caderas.

—Me sentía bien con él hasta que Barb dijo que tenía los brazos demasiado musculosos.

—¿Y qué le pareció a Korra?

Asami sonrió al recordar su mirada de admiración. Habría aguantado cien comentarios despectivos por parte de Barb Copeland a cambio de que Korra la volviese a mirar de aquella forma.

—Creo que le gustó mucho.

—¿Hablaron?

La sonrisa de Asami se desdibujó.

—Me parece que no desea hablar del pasado, y no quiero arriesgarme... —Se encogió de hombros—. En realidad, no la conozco, mamá. Me gustaría, pero no es buen momento. Ella vive en Portland, y yo aquí. Tengo que pensar en Olivia. A las mujeres como Korra no les gustan los niños.

—¿Estás segura? Acabas de decir que no la conoces.

—La conozco lo suficiente como para comprender que, si quisiese hijos, ya los habría tenido. Es inteligente, decidida. —Asami hizo un gesto de indiferencia—. Siempre lo fue. Y aunque aceptase probar, no quiero que Olivia le coja cariño y luego Korra desaparezca de su vida porque la niña no encaja en sus planes. Olivia tiene una edad en la que ya echa de menos a la gente. Me ha preguntado dos veces por qué Mako no vive aquí.

—¿Estás preocupada por Olivia o por ti? Asami se inclinó, abrazó a su madre y, luego, se dispuso a marcharse.

—Por las dos.

Cuando Asami se fue, Korra se quedó en la cama varios minutos, debatiéndose entre la frustración por no haber tenido el valor de despedirse de ella con un beso y la cordura de no haberlo hecho. Resultaba difícil no ir más allá del sexo. Si Asami se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba despierta, habrían hablado, y habría tenido que contarle toda la verdad: por qué se encontraba allí y para qué la habían contratado.

Korra se levantó. Se ruborizó al sentir un hormigueo en los puntos sensibles y sonrió al percibir el aroma de su propio cuerpo. No le importaría volver a la cama y revivir las experiencias de la noche anterior. Cogió la carta que le había dejado Asami y la leyó un par de veces para cerciorarse de que la entendía.

 _Korra, siento marcharme de esta forma, pero tengo que ver a una clienta dentro de dos horas. Me cuesta mucho dejarte y por eso te escribo esta carta. Sé que soy cobarde, aunque seguramente estás acostumbrada a verme actuar así. Intenté explicártelo anoche, pero me dio la impresión de que no querías saber nada del asunto. Por desgracia, yo no puedo pensar en otra cosa. Si nos encontrásemos dentro de un año, tal vez todo sería distinto, pero en este momento mi vida es muy complicada. Seguro que para ti esto no pasa de ser una aventura divertida, pero yo no puedo permitirme el lujo de embarcarme en ese tipo de diversiones._ _Lamento haberte tratado tan mal en el instituto. Sé que no tengo disculpa, pero en aquella época las cosas eran difíciles en mi casa debido a mi sexualidad, y tú representabas lo que yo creía que había de malo en mí. Pensé que, tratándote con crueldad, dejaría de desearte. Pero fue peor, y ahora debo asumir también esa culpa._ _Sé que tienes tu vida en Portland, tu trabajo y otras cosas importantes, pero, si algún día cambiase todo o si quieres hablar en serio de lo que hubo entre nosotras en el pasado, aquí estoy. No voy a escapar._ _Asami._

Korra dejó la nota sobre la mesa y se dirigió al baño para ducharse. Así que se trataba de eso. Asami le daba a entender, sin decirlo crudamente, que no volvería a verla. Korra contempló la toalla húmeda, cuidadosamente doblada, la colgó en el toallero y abrió el grifo de la ducha. Mientras se enjabonaba, insultaba a Asami con términos que ojalá hubiese conocido cuando estudiaban en el instituto. Se tranquilizó al darse cuenta de que estaba más herida que enfadada. En realidad, no tenía derecho a sentirse herida. Asami se había limitado a hacer lo que debería haber hecho ella misma si las cosas hubiesen seguido por aquellos derroteros.

Korra comprendió que había perdido la objetividad. «Si alguna vez la tuve, que no creo.» No debería haber ido allí. Había cobrado dinero por hacer un trabajo y se había acostado con una mujer casada cuya promiscuidad debía demostrar. ¿En qué lugar la situaba aquello? Korra cerró el grifo, abrió la puerta y buscó la toalla. Cuando su mano rozó el tejido húmedo, se dio cuenta de que era la toalla que había usado Asami, pero de todos modos la cogió. La acercó a la nariz y cerró los ojos. No olía a Asami, sino al jabón del hotel. Korra arrojó la toalla y cogió una seca. Se frotó el cuerpo con energía, apretando los dientes en un gesto de decisión. Asami tenía razón: aquello había sido un error desde el principio. Era hora de darlo por terminado.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Se puso bueno o triste!? eso lo deciden ustedes.! continuen comentando así actualizo rapido. agarrénlo como broma o no (?)

Maria Sato: si verdad, son buenos y con la bruja de su suegra es mejor así. Es mas difícil de lo que parece enserio. jajajajaja claro si fuera tan fácil terminaria pronto y todos sabemos que no es así. gracias por los comentarios.

Deartod:no sabes cuanto me alegra que te haga feliz, es lo mejor para mi porque se que estoy haciendo una historia que les gusta a las personas. Todos esperamos el inminente divorcio.

denissevazquezcanto: Así será, si de hecho ella sabia que estaba casada y con hija, lo que no sabe es el convenio que tienen ambos.

Luu7:jajajaj entonces este te gustará también. a veces es a propósito no??? al menos es algo que gusta era lo que mas me preocupaba cuando inicie el proyecto, los nervios y la aceptación. Si lo mire pirateado ya sabes, en mi país nunca va a llegar así que tengo que conformarme. criatura eh?? te refieres a que si soy un: zombie, dios griego, lobo o licantropo!?

Bueno jajajaja antes que nada perdón me reí a costa tuya unos minutos y supongo que te debo algo por mi osadia. pues no pense que te iba a causar esta confusión. no es omegaverse, lo siento, no me lo propuse y no lo puse al comienzo. lo siento tanto si no te entusiasma, como que no le veí la "cosa" entonces no se me dio. creo que solo las que hice yo son de ese enfásis. Prometo compensarlo en otro momento si te parece!? Saludos.!!! y nos veremos.

Por favor cuidense mucho y espero saber pronto de ustedes.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Korra dedicó las cuatro horas de que disponía antes de comer con los Copeland a comprobar su buzón de voz y su correo electrónico, y a hacer ejercicio en el gimnasio del hotel. Se duchó de nuevo y, aun así, llegó al restaurante del hotel, situado en una terraza exterior, veinte minutos antes de la hora.

Naturalmente, los Copeland se retrasaron. Korra se habría sorprendido si hubiesen llegado puntuales. Su mente daba vueltas a la carta. Asami se había deshecho de ella sin desmelenarse.

—Señorita Dennis. —Arnult Copeland se presentó ante Korra, que se apresuró a saludarlo. El hombre no apartaba la vista de la carpeta de Korra, y a ésta no le habría extrañado que se relamiese. Había conocido a muchos hombres como él. Su experiencia le decía que, en cuanto olían la sangre, estaban dispuestos a entrar a matar. En aquel caso, la sangre pertenecía a Asami.

—¿Esperamos a Barb? —preguntó Korra.

—Mi esposa tenía un compromiso importante que no ha podido anular.

Korra estuvo a punto de preguntar: «¿La peluquería, la manicura o el Bótox?».

—¿Son las fotos? —preguntó Arnult, haciendo ademán de coger la carpeta.

Korra lo detuvo poniendo la mano sobre los papeles, esperó hasta que las cuidadas cejas grises del hombre recuperaron su posición normal y dijo:

—Primero tenemos que hablar de lo que usted espera conseguir.

—Lo siento. No sabía que hubiese nada que hablar. Ya tiene su depósito. Doy por sentado que lo cubre todo.

La actitud de Arnult Copeland cambió levemente, pero Korra enseguida se dio cuenta. «Tranquila, Korra. No subestimes a este tipo.» Se reclinó en la silla, cruzó los brazos y, como había supuesto, Arnult Copeland retiró la mano de la carpeta.

—Creo que no me lo ha contado todo. Me gustaría saber algunas cosas antes de desvelar lo que tengo. Arnult no se movió.

—¿Quiere decir que no me va a dar la información que he pagado? —Los ojos de Arnult se oscurecieron y adoptaron el color del carbón—. Le he pagado por hacer un trabajo, ¿no cree, señorita Dennis?

Korra sonrió y se inclinó hacia delante.

—Usted me ha pagado ... —Se calló porque en ese momento Arnult estaba mirando algo detrás de ella.

En el rostro del hombre se reflejó la sorpresa. Korra frunció el entrecejo y se dio la vuelta. Tal vez si no la hubiese ofendido tanto el tono condescendiente de Arnult, no se habría girado tan rápidamente y Mako Copeland no se habría enterado de que lo observaban. Mako alzó la vista y la sonrisa de su agradable y juvenil rostro desapareció. Miró a su padre y a Korra. Luego se inclinó, le dijo algo a su atractivo acompañante y se levantó.

A pesar del temor que sintió Korra al ver que Mako se acercaba, no pudo evitar contemplar al hombre con el que se había casado Asami. Mako era guapo, al menos para quienes les gustaba el aspecto de playboy rico. Caminaba con el aplomo de quien está acostumbrado a llamar la atención. El acompañante de Mako, un adonis rubio que llevaba una camiseta sin mangas y vaqueros ceñidos, confirmó este punto mirando sin disimulo cómo se estrechaban la mano padre e hijo, con la actitud de dos conocidos de los negocios.

—Papá, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está mamá? —Mako la miró de arriba abajo un par de veces. Al parecer, no importaba que Korra llevase uno de sus trajes predilectos. La mirada de Mako gritaba: «Puta», lo cual le hizo gracia y la fastidió al mismo tiempo.

—Tengo una reunión de negocios con una colega —dijo Arnult como si Korra no estuviese presente—. Tu madre tenía cita con el doctor Polk. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la oficina?

—He quedado con un antiguo amigo para comer.

Korra se dio cuenta de que el «antiguo amigo» no había apartado los ojos de Mako desde que éste se había levantado de la mesa. También reparó en que se parecía muchísimo a Brad Pitt, si Brad Pitt tuviese la costumbre de beber Bloody Marys con el dedo meñique disparado, como si estuviese tomando el té con la reina de Inglaterra. Korra retuvo el detalle para completar sus informes.

—Lo siento. No nos han presentado. Soy Mako Copeland. —La mirada de Mako se llenó de curiosidad—. ¿No nos conocemos?

Korra le estrechó la mano con gesto amistoso, pero inexpresivo.

—Mucho gusto. No creo que nos conozcamos.

—Mako, Korra Dennis. Señorita Dennis, mi hijo Mako.

Korra habría torcido el gesto si Mako Copeland no hubiese estado frente a ella. Habría preferido que no saliese a relucir su verdadero nombre. La actitud galante de Arnult dejaba bien a las claras que no le importaba ni creía a su hijo capaz de averiguar que su padre estaba metiendo las narices en su vida matrimonial. «Pero, ¿quién soy yo para juzgar a nadie? Yo he metido bastante más que las narices en su vida matrimonial.» Y entonces frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Por qué no te pasas por casa después? La señorita Dennis sólo dispone de unas horas y tenemos asuntos que resolver.

—Sí, claro —dijo Mako con el aire ensayado de un niño acostumbrado a los desaires de su padre—. Señorita Dennis, encantado de conocerla.

La expresión del acompañante de Mako pasó de la felicidad a la pena, y Korra dedujo que Mako le había dicho algo para refrenar su entusiasta recibimiento. «¿Por qué la mera presencia de su padre en un restaurante le arruina el día a Mako Copeland?»

—¿Por dónde íbamos? —preguntó Arnult.

—Me estaba explicando por qué estas fotos son tan importantes para usted.

—En realidad, no pensaba explicarle nada. La he contratado para que haga un trabajo. Le he pagado el trabajo y ahí se acaba su papel. ¿Está claro? Usted trabaja para mí. No al revés.

Korra asintió.

—Ahora está claro. —Deslizó la carpeta sobre la mesa. Tras mirar de reojo a Mako y a su acompañante, Arnult abrió la carpeta y puso mala cara al ver el contenido. Cogió la primera foto, en la que se veía a Asami hablando con Mako en la cinta andadora, con expresión ausente. Arnult la dejó a un lado y cogió la siguiente: una foto de Asami sentada en el sillón de su despacho, sonriendo a alguien. A Korra le gustaba más que ninguna, porque la persona con la que hablaba Asami era ella y la llenaba de emoción ver que podía provocar semejante alegría.

Arnult repasó veintiocho fotos inocuas, y la expresión confundida de su rostro se fue tornando cada vez más sombría.

—No está con nadie en ninguna foto.

—Porque no había nadie.

—No lo entiendo. ¿No ha encontrado nada? ¿Qué es esto? —Arnult cogió su cheque.

—Sus honorarios, señor Copeland.

—Ya sé qué es. Lo que quiero saber es qué hace aquí.

—Se lo devuelvo sin haberlo cobrado. No trabajo para usted. Trabajo para mí.

—¿Sabe cuántas empresas se pondrían de rodillas por conseguir este trabajo?

Korra lo sabía. Había albergado la esperanza de que Arnult Copeland cogiese las fotos y cejase en su empeño de encontrar basura en la vida de Asami.

—Permita que le dé un consejo. Mire bien a quién contrata para hacer este trabajo. No todo el mundo es tan discreto como yo. Por lo visto se está tomando el divorcio mucho más a pecho que su hijo. —Korra miró a Mako Copeland, que en ese momento le decía algo a su amigo.

—¿Acostumbra a devolver los honorarios cuando no encuentra la información que desea su cliente? Seguro que ha tenido gastos.

Korra se movió, incómoda. En su empeño por evitar la culpabilidad que sentiría al aceptar el dinero de Arnult, había mostrado sus cartas sin darse cuenta.

—Considérelo un favor en atención a su amistad con Varrick.

Arnult la miró durante unos segundos y, luego, asintió, tras encontrar de lo más normal que Korra pagase el hotel y todos los gastos porque él había sido compañero de estudios de uno de sus mejores clientes. Korra se levantó y le estrechó la mano.

—Siento no haber podido darle lo que quería.

—Ha hecho todo lo posible. —El comentario sonó frío y daba a entender que Korra no lo había hecho bien.

La joven se dispuso a salir del restaurante e, inconscientemente, miró hacia la mesa de Mako Copeland. No le sorprendió que Mako la mirase de arriba abajo. Había encontrado a su padre comiendo en el restaurante de un hotel con una mujer mucho más joven. Pero sí la sorprendió notar que Mako la reconocía antes de salir del local. Mientras esperaba el ascensor que debía llevarla a su habitación, recordó aquella mirada. ¿Había reconocido a la mujer del aparcamiento? Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Korra estaba convencida de que el supuesto reconocimiento de Mako era producto de su imaginación. Y, aunque no fuese así, ¿qué más daba?

Asami acababa de cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Olivia cuando vio que Mako subía las escaleras con cara de preocupación. Se llevó el dedo a los labios, para pedir silencio, y señaló las escaleras. Si Olivia oía a su padre, se levantaría de un salto. Asami había tenido que contarle dos cuentos y hacerle cosquillas para dormirla. Como Mako la despertase, tendría que leerle El osito limpito, y Asami estaba muy cansada. Mako asintió, dio la vuelta y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos. Asami lo siguió sin apresurarse. Ocurría algo raro, pero no tenía prisa por saber qué era. Encontró a Mako en el cuarto de estar, sirviéndose un brandy.

—A lo mejor no te vendría mal una copa. —Como ninguno de los dos era bebedor, que Mako recurriese al alcohol con tanta celeridad alertó a Asami. En realidad, no necesitaba verlo con una copa en la mano para comprender que sucedía algo. Mako había pasado de ser su compañero de piso a ser su mejor amigo, su marido y, por último, el padre de su hija. Lo conocía tan bien como a Olivia. —¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Mis padres. ¿Qué otra cosa podría impulsarme a beber?

Asami se sentó en el sofá, tomó la copa que Mako le ofrecía y la dejó en un extremo de la mesa, a mano, para cogerla en cualquier momento.

—Cuéntame qué han hecho.

—Me pareció que se tomaban las cosas demasiado bien. Y supuse que, como me veían conforme, habían decidido aceptarlo. —Mako se retiró un mechón de pelo de la frente, bebió un sorbo y suspiró—. Estaba desayunando en el hotel Roheibeth con Siete...

La tensión de Asami se relajó. Ya entendía el miedo de Mako. También ella se había sentido incómoda ante su madre después de pasar la noche con Korra.

—¿Quién es Siete?

—Se llama Mark. Siete es su número en nuestro equipo de fútbol. Se parece a Brad Pitt. Él..., yo, hace unas semanas que salimos.

—¿Va en serio? —Asami arqueó una ceja. Mako y ella habían acordado que, si alguno de ellos tenía una relación seria que conviniese a Olivia, se la presentarían antes.

Mako negó con la cabeza, pero se puso colorado, lo cual significaba que las cosas podían llegar a ser serias o, al menos, albergaba esa esperanza.

—Nos caemos muy bien. No creo que le interese jugar por jugar. Sabe que mis padres no están enterados de lo mío y no le importa, pero no es eso lo que quería decirte. Mi padre estaba comiendo con una mujer.

—¿Crees que tu padre sospecha algo, Mako? ¿Estabas...?

—No lo entiendes. Eso no me importa. Se trata de la mujer que estaba con él. Cuando me acerqué a saludar, mi padre puso una cara como si lo hubiese sorprendido con la bragueta abierta.

—Ya, ¿y eso te sorprende tanto? Tú mismo dijiste que te parecía que tus padres tenían sus devaneos.

—Ella hizo todo lo posible por no decir su nombre. ¿Por qué hacer algo así, a menos que no quisiera que yo supiese quién era? Mi padre me la presentó. He buscado el nombre en Google. Es una investigadora privada de Portland.

Asami frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Y qué? Seguro que tu padre tiene buenos motivos para contratar a una investigadora.

—La vi el otro día delante del gimnasio. Tenía algo en la mano. No distinguí lo que era porque lo guardó en el bolsillo, pero, ahora que lo pienso..., podría tratarse de una cámara de fotos.

Asami tardó varios segundos en procesar la información que le había dado Mako. Una mujer se había apostado junto a la ventana de su gimnasio con una cámara para hacerle fotos mientras trabajaba. ¿Por qué?

—¿Para qué querrían contratar a alguien que me espiase? No tiene sentido. Ya saben lo del divorcio. Se lo explicamos. ¿Qué ganarían?

—No lo sé, pero creo que se tomaron lo del divorcio demasiado bien.

Asami asintió.

—Casi como sí lo esperasen.

Mako se sentó junto a ella, cogió la copa y se la ofreció.

—Anoche estuviste con alguien. ¿Fuiste... discreta?

Asami tragó saliva.

—Tan discreta como para ir al Hotel Roheibeth a las diez de la noche. Va a haber lío, ¿verdad?

Mako apretó la mandíbula.

—Sabes que no lo permitiría —dijo con un tono que a Asami casi le sonó creíble. Pero conocía a Mako desde mucho antes de casarse con él. Sus padres gobernaban todo su mundo. Mako y ella se habían casado por ellos, así que no podía odiarlos; sin ellos, no tendría a Olivia, pero no se hacía ilusiones ante la mano de hierro con que regían la vida de Mako. Mako nunca les confesaría que era gay.

La gravedad de la situación se impuso. Si lo que Mako decía era cierto, la seguía una mujer con una cámara para hacerle fotos. Asami se levantó.

—Tengo que llamar a Korra y avisarla.

Mako se levantó también y sujetó la muñeca de Asami.

—¿A Korra? ¿Korra Dennis? ¿La conoces?

Asami se detuvo.

—Sí, estuve con ella en el hotel. Antes de que te enfades conmigo por no contártelo, no fue nada serio y ya se ha acabado. Mako, suéltame. Quiero llamarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Es la investigadora.

—No, tiene una empresa de segu... —Asami se puso pálida—. Dijo que tenía una empresa de seguridad.

—En Portland. Así es. Al menos no te mintió. ¿Asami? ¿Asami? Dios mío, siéntate.

Asami dejó que Mako la llevase hasta el sofá. Lo que su marido acababa de decir bullía en su cabeza. Otro error. Otra decisión equivocada. Había puesto a Olivia en peligro, y eso era imperdonable. Aceptó la copa que Mako le ofrecía, la bebió automáticamente y sintió escozor en la garganta.

Asami habría llorado si hubiese podido, pero estaba demasiado sorprendida. Recordó la ducha, la expresión de triunfante placer en el rostro de Korra mientras le chupaba el coño, los orgasmos que le había provocado en la habitación del hotel. Recordó a Korra haciéndole el amor en el taxi, donde todos podían verlas. Asami cerró los párpados sobre los ojos dolorosamente secos. Su conciencia registró al fin la voz de Mako:

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Asami asintió y contempló su rostro preocupado.

—¿Saliste con ella?

Asami hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y Mako pareció aliviado.

—¡Gracias a Dios! Por un minuto creí... —Mako percibió algo extraño en la expresión de Asami y palideció—: Por favor, dime que no te has acostado con ella.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Deartod: jajajaja mas bien que no se lo cree todavía, las decisiones de Asami se basaron el algo que Korra todavía no sabe. Si verdad? entre mas drama mejor.

Luu7: ya lo creo. jajajajajaja soy todo eso en femenino. Si dije que haría de ese tipo pero no estas en concreto. las mias son completamente originales. como sabes solo son adaptaciones. cuando pueda escribir con mas libertad continuare las mías. jajajaja te refieres de Alfa, asami!? aquí entre nos me decepcione un poco pues al parecer korrita es toda una neko por lo que vi en el segundo de guerras territoriales, enserio no me lo pude creer. jajajaja lo siento ya te dije te lo compensare si así gustas. enserio!? gracias me parece recordar que también le vas a esa pareja. jajajaja comenta comenta, eleva mi ego.

Por favor cuidense mucho y espero saber pronto de ustedes.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Dennis Security, Inc., Portland, Oregon.

Dos días después de estar en Roheibeth, Korra guardó la fina carpeta en un archivador y se reclinó en su sillón. Era igual que los otros archivadores, que llevaban años sin que nadie los tocase en el lugar que tenía para almacenar los expedientes de su empresa. Aquel archivador, a diferencia de los otros, contenía algo personal, algo que ella había contribuido a complicar, y por eso le resultaba difícil pasarlo por alto.

Korra releyó la nota, aunque no hacía falta. Se sabía las palabras de memoria. Había tenido intención de romperla innumerables veces y, en vez de hacerlo, la había leído y, tras doblarla con gran cuidado, la había guardado en su maletín. ¿Para qué la guardaba? La nota —Korra procuró verla como lo que era, una carta en la que le daban calabazas— era sencilla. Asami no quería volver a verla. También ella sabía que lo poco que habían compartido no podía durar, puesto que la había mentido desde el principio, pero no esperaba que acabase de forma tan brusca.

—, ¿estás ocupada? —El ruido del teclado de Zhu Li cesó y Korra oyó que su secretaria se levantaba. Apareció en la puerta con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro habitualmente apacible—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Zhu Li se encogió de hombros.

—Te veo un poco contrariada.

Korra intentó sonreír, pero, como Zhu Li no hizo ademán de corresponderle, renunció.

—Sí, lo siento. Estoy bastante cansada.

«Pues claro que estoy cansada. La última vez que dormí bien fue en el hotel Roheibeth con Asami, antes de que se escabullese como una delincuente. Mierda, ¿por qué no lo dejo correr? Asami no me debe nada. Remató el asunto antes de que ninguna de las dos saliese herida. La admiro porque hizo lo que yo no fui capaz de hacer.»

—¿Puedes subir este archivador al depósito? No lo quiero en mi despacho.

—Claro. Tengo que llevar algunas cosas allí antes de comer, así que lo llevaré de paso. — Zhu Li abrió el archivador y frunció el entrecejo al verlo casi vacío—. Oh, se trata del caso Copeland. —Miró a Korra—. ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? ¿Temes que a Edward no le guste cómo has enfocado el asunto?

Korra se frotó el caballete de la nariz.

—No me preocupa Edward. Hemos hablado y le he explicado que hice lo mejor para los Copeland. Además, cuando deje que un cliente me diga cómo debo gestionar mí negocio, será hora de cerrar. Sólo quiero quitármelo de encima.

—De acuerdo. — Zhu Li cogió el archivador—. Lo pondré con el otro expediente y lo subiré antes de córner. —Hizo una pausa—. Mañana no se trabaja. Tal vez te vendría bien aprovechar el largo fin de semana para descansar. Te llamaré si surge algo.

Korra suspiró. En realidad, hacía mucho tiempo que no necesitaba estar permanentemente en el despacho. Sus empleados trabajaban bien y a conciencia. Si surgía algo, Zhu Li se lo haría saber. Continuaba yendo a la oficina porque no tenía otro lugar adonde ir. Cuando Zhu Li se dirigía a la puerta, algo resonó en la cabeza de Korra.

—¿Cuál es el otro expediente? Éste es el único que tenemos, ¿no?

—¿Recuerdas que te hablé de unos informes? —Korra sacudió la cabeza, y Zhu Li torció el gesto y se acercó a su mesa—. Me parece increíble que no te acuerdes. No es propio de ti. Aquí están. Los he mirado por encima y no he visto nada.

—De todas formas, me gustaría revisarlos para cerciorarme... —Korra se levantó. «¿Para cerciorarte de que te empleaste a fondo jodiéndole la vida a Asami? Déjalo de una vez»—. Zhu Li , no importa, yo...

—Oh, aquí está. — Zhu Li le dio el expediente antes de volverse para coger el teléfono. Korra hojeó las páginas del expediente.

Era increíble; se había obsesionado de tal forma con aquella mujer que había olvidado el informe sobre antecedentes solicitado previamente. No lo habría adivinado jamás si no lo estuviese leyendo, pero, por lo visto, a Asami la habían expulsado del centro donde estudiaba el bachillerato elemental y había ingresado en el ejército. Allí había permanecido durante cuatro años y, luego, se había borrado su rastro totalmente. Korra hizo cálculos mentales y dedujo que fue entonces cuando se casó con Mako. Sus ojos se posaron en un nombre y una fecha, poco después de la boda de Mako y Asami. Si no hubiese estado apoyada en la mesa, se habría caído de bruces. Olivia Marie Copeland había nacido trece meses después de que Mako y Asami se casasen.

—¿Tiene una hija?

«¿Por qué ha mantenido algo así en secreto? ¿Y por qué tendría que contártelo? Sólo eras un ligue más.»

Zhu Li colgó el teléfono y confundió los murmullos abrumados de Korra con una pregunta.

—Sí, fíjate en esto. — Zhu Li rodeó la mesa y cogió el expediente, pasó varias hojas y sacó una foto—. Nuestro hombre dice que Asami la hizo hace tres meses. ¿A que es una monada? —Korra contempló la foto de una niña de cuatro años.

La habían utilizado, pero no Asami. La historia de los Copeland la había intrigado desde el principio. Nunca había entendido por qué tenían tanto interés en obtener la información que deseaban. En aquel momento le pareció que ya tenía la respuesta.

Korra respiró hondo. No les había dado nada a los Copeland, pero sabía que alguien como Arnult Copeland no renunciaba así como así, sin luchar.

—De acuerdo, Joseph. Vamos a pasar al siguiente nivel, ¿te parece? —Asami apretó el botón de la cinta andadora y vigiló a su cliente para controlar que no abusase de sus fuerzas.

x.x.x.x

Asami se esforzaba por no mirar el reloj cada cinco minutos. Generalmente, procuraba no mirar la hora más de dos veces durante cada sesión, porque los clientes merecían toda su atención. Pero le costaba mucho mantener su propósito desde que Mako había dejado caer el bombazo sobre Korra.

Asami miró el reloj y estuvo a punto de decirle a Kuruk que le quedaba un minuto, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta. Se había preguntado muchas veces si volvería a saber algo de Korra. No esperaba verla, y menos entrando en su gimnasio con un sujetador deportivo de color azul y shorts a juego. No tenía ni un gramo de grasa de más en el cuerpo. Llevaba una gruesa novela y una toalla, pero, en vez de utilizar una de las máquinas, Korra se sentó en ademán de espera. Asami se apartó de Kuruk y vio a Korra con las piernas cruzadas, reclinada en una silla. Habían pasado sólo unos días desde su cita, pero, al verla por el rabillo del ojo, le pareció como si hubiesen pasado siglos. Los cabellos de Korra caían hacia delante en perfecta simetría mientras hojeaba las páginas del libro. Los ojos de Asami se posaron en sus hombros y descendieron hasta las piernas, de impecable musculatura. Las piernas de las corredoras no tenían unos músculos tan hermosos como los de Korra. Su excelente forma física se debía, sin duda, a amplios ejercicios de flexiones de piernas y zancadas. La idea la excitó.

—¿Su próxima clienta? —preguntó Kuruk, caminando trabajosamente sobre la cinta.

—Hum, no. Vamos, Kuruk, aún te falta una vuelta.

—¿No llevo ya veinte minutos? —La expresión de asombro que se dibujó en el rostro del hombre habría resultado divertida si Asami no se hubiese sentido culpable por mentir.

Kuruk era uno de sus primeros clientes. Durante el último año, a pesar de su empeño en beber cerveza y comer pizzas con sus amigos los fines de semana, había perdido dieciséis kilos. Asami le insistía en que perder peso dependía en un ochenta por ciento de la dieta. Pero él se conformaba con adelgazar poco a poco. Kuruk no lo sabía, pero su sesión había acabado dos minutos después de que Korra entrase. Asami confiaba en que Korra se cansase de esperar y se fuese. No quería hablar con ella. La confrontación no era lo suyo. Ya no. Había algo en Korra que sacaba lo peor de Asami. De joven, había luchado contra esos sentimientos a golpes. En aquel momento temía hacer algo estúpido, como llorar. Kuruk miró su reloj y apretó el botón rojo de parada de emergencia.

—¿Qué haces? —El pánico se apoderó de la voz de Asami.

Korra alzó los ojos del libro. Asami reconoció la cubierta de un bestseller sobre brujas que vivían en el Portland moderno. Se preguntó si Korra seguía leyendo novelones en rústica, pero enseguida abandonó aquel pensamiento. No le importaba lo que leyese, mientras no lo leyese en su gimnasio.

—He estado más de media hora en esta cinta de tortura. Mis tetas ya no aguantan más. Deberían hacer un sujetador deportivo para hombres.

Asami miró a Kuruk con mala cara.

—No les llames así. No tienes te... pechos.

—Mi mujer dice que son más bonitas que las suyas. — Kuruk contempló su pecho. En aquella postura doblada, Asami tuvo que reconocer que parecía como si tuviese pechos—. Creo que a ella le gustan así —se quejó. Asami parpadeó un instante y, luego, soltó una carcajada.

—De acuerdo, puedes irte a casa.

—Por fin una sonrisa de verdad. Estaba empezando a preocuparme por ti — Kuruk lanzó un suspiro—. Quieres que me quede mientras... —Señaló con la cabeza a Korra. Asami miró a Korra y, luego, a Kuruk.

—No ocurrirá nada. Eres muy observador. ¿Tanto se nota?

—No, son las tetas. Me dan poderes especiales.

Asami dio un puñetazo de broma en el hombro de Kuruk. Le pareció que Korra levantaba la vista, pero, cuando miró hacia ella, la vio leyendo el libro. El gesto de Korra había pasado de amable a feroz.

—De acuerdo, gracias por el ejercicio —dijo Kuruk, cogiendo su toalla.

Asami recordó con aprensión que Kuruk se iba directamente a casa después del gimnasio y, por tanto, no se detenía en los vestuarios. En pocos segundos Korra y ella estarían solas. Asami esperó a que Korra dejase de leer. Como no lo hizo, se dedicó a colocar las pesas en su sitio y a guardar las anillas y los balones. Limpió el equipo despacio, sin apartar los ojos de Korra, tan absorta en su libro que Asami supuso que, si pasaba por delante de ella, ni siquiera alzaría la vista.

Por último, Asami apagó la música. Korra cerró el libro y la miró. Tenía una expresión tan imperturbable que en el pecho de Asami estalló una ira inesperada, aunque conocida. Asami inició las técnicas de relajación mental que utilizaba para controlar su genio. Se obligó a relajar los hombros, las manos y la mandíbula. Y no era fácil, con Korra mirándola de aquella forma.

—Estoy un poco lejos de tu barrio, ¿no crees? —preguntó Asami mecánicamente, procurando disimular el sarcasmo.

—Sí, un poco, pero me han hablado muy bien de ti y necesito una entrenadora personal.

—Hemos cerrado y no hay más horas.

Korra asintió, se levantó tranquilamente, con el libro en la mano, y se dirigió a la puerta principal.

Asami se dio cuenta de que abría la boca y, luego, la cerraba sin decir nada. Al llegar a la puerta, se volvió.

—Hasta mañana.

—Un momento. ¿Cómo? ¿Qué quiere decir hasta mañana?

—Eso, que volveré mañana, y pasado, y las veces que haga falta.

—Mañana es domingo. El domingo cerramos.

—Pues vendré el lunes.

—¿A qué? ¿No te parece suficiente? —La furia ardía en el pecho de Asami, y no pensaba aplacarla. En esa ocasión no.

—Entonces lo sabes. —Era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

—¿Que eres una mentirosa? Sí, lo sé.

—Nunca te he mentido —dijo Korra con vehemencia.

—¿Y cuándo me has dicho la verdad? Fuiste a la fiesta con el fin de seducirme y conseguir pruebas para Arnult y Barb.

—No es cierto.

Asami quería pedirle a gritos que se fuera, que saliese de su vida para poder limpiar los restos que quedaban. Pero apretó la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que no logró articular palabra. Korra se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de tocarla. Se encontraba tan cerca que Asami bajó la vista. Su error fue mirarla a los ojos. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba Korra para parecer tan inocente después de lo que había hecho?

—No sabía lo que querían, Asami. Me dijeron que engañabas a Mako y creí...

—¿Creíste que estaba justificado tener relaciones sexuales conmigo en el vestuario?

—No lo planeé, Asami. Si no quieres creer nada de lo que yo diga, vale, pero eso puedes creerlo.

Asami desvió la cara para no ver la mirada suplicante de Korra. Así estaba mejor. No debía creer una palabra de lo que le dijese. Al mirarla, se acordaba del instituto y de que su incapacidad para comunicarse la había dejado sin más recursos que los golpes. Estaba orgullosa de su evolución y odiaba a la persona que había sido en el pasado. No permitiría que Korra Dennis la convirtiese de nuevo en esa persona.

—¿Por qué has venido, Korra? —Cuanto antes acabase con aquello, antes podría continuar con su vida.

—He venido... para decirte que lo siento mucho.

—Esa disculpa no basta para lo que has hecho.

—¿Y qué he hecho, Asami? Explícame qué crees que he hecho, porque me parece que estamos hablando de dos cosas distintas y tengo que saber contra qué debo defenderme. —El rostro de Korra ardía de frustración. Incluso en aquel momento, a pesar de su enfado, Asami no pudo evitar admirar sus pechos—. Me mintieron. No hablaron de Olivia. Sólo me contaron la verdad a medías.

—Y tú me contaste la mitad de esa media verdad. Para mí eso significa mentir.

Korra no se habría sentido más humillada si Asami le hubiese dado un bofetón.

—Tienes razón. No lo niego, pero a ti se te olvidó decirme que tenías una hija.

Asami obvió por un momento el motivo de la discusión. No lamentaba no haberle hablado de Olivia. Ante todo debía lealtad a su hija. Su trabajo consistía en protegerla. Korra era una aventura, algo que había que mantener alejado de Olivia. Si su relación hubiese continuado, seguro que la propia Korra se habría encargado de acabar con el asunto. Lo que no esperaba era ver aquella expresión de dolor en el rostro de Korra.

Aquella expresión sofocó parte de su ira, sustituyéndola por confusión.

—¿Te importaría hablar conmigo de esto? —pidió Korra.

—No hay nada de qué hablar. Te contrataron para hacer un trabajo, y lo hiciste. — Asami se dirigió a su oficina. Esperaba que Korra captase la indirecta y se marchase. Pero Korra la siguió, y la ira que Asami se esforzaba por controlar estalló de pronto. Se volvió con una mano extendida.

—Ya basta, maldita sea. —No imaginó que Korra estuviese tan cerca.

Su mano le golpeó el pecho con una contundencia que paralizó el corazón de Asami. La mirada horrorizada de Korra hizo añicos la resolución de Asami.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, Korra! No pretendía pegarte. —Se acercó a Korra con el alma en un puño, al darse cuenta de que era mucho más menuda que ella.

Cuando Korra se serenó, Asami borró la ira y las preguntas de su mente. «Sólo un minuto. Un minuto nada más.»

—Asami, dame la oportunidad de arreglar esto. Después, si sigues queriendo que me vaya, me iré. Te prometo que nunca... —Korra se calló, y en ese momento Asami deseó cosas que la hicieron sentirse estúpida y torpe—. Nunca volveré — concluyó Korra, como si le hubiesen arrancado las palabras.

Durante unos segundos Asami logró reprimir las lágrimas centrando su rabia en Korra, en sus suegros y, en menor grado, en Mako, por no ser capaz de hacerles frente.

Pero la rabia no fue suficiente, y el embalse se desbordó sin previo aviso.

Asami se encogió y Korra, con la ayuda de los espejos del gimnasio, la sostuvo. Asami reconoció el dulce murmullo de consuelo de Korra. Lo había utilizado muchas veces con Olivia y sabía que era algo instintivo. La mano de Korra, entre su cuerpo y el espejo, le acariciaba la espalda, tratando de sofocar sus sollozos. Asami apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. No se le daba bien llorar. No debería permitir que Korra la sostuviese de aquella forma, pero hacía demasiado tiempo que nadie la sostenía así.

—Siento muchísimo mi parte en todo este asunto —dijo Korra casi en un susurro, cuando los sollozos de Asami se calmaron.

Asami se estiró y, durante unos segundos, evitó los ojos de Korra. Las manos de Korra en su cara la obligaron a mirarla. Sabía que tenía el rostro congestionado y la nariz hinchada, y que los mocos amenazaban con asomar por sus fosas nasales, pero la mirada de Korra no vaciló, y Asami se fijó por primera vez en sus mejillas húmedas. Korra estaba empeñada en mirarla a los ojos, pero Asami necesitaba acorazarse contra la sinceridad que percibía en ella. No podía ceder a la debilidad que entrañaba verla o creerla. Ni en aquel momento ni nunca.

—No entiendes la gravedad de lo que has hecho. Utilizarán cualquier información que les hayas dado para hundirme. No puedo pagar abogados como los suyos.

—¿Y Mako? Sé que estáis en proceso de divorcio. ¿Es porque averiguó lo tuyo?

—Lo supo siempre. Nunca le mentí. Nos casamos sólo de cara a la galería. Mi padre quería que le demostrase que no era lesbiana y los padres de Mako querían que tuviese un hogar, hijos y una casita con una verja blanca. Pensamos que contentaríamos a nuestros respectivos padres firmando un papel. Nos engañamos al pensar que no cambiaría nada y nos montamos una bonita vida para ocultarnos tras ella. Fuimos tontos.

—¿Por qué Mako no le dice a sus padres que sabe que eres lesbiana y que le parece bien que críes a Olivia?

—Porque tenemos un acuerdo, y no puedo cambiar las reglas.

—Es gay, ¿verdad? Asami dudó.

—No pasa nada. No hace falta que respondas. Ya sé que lo es. Pero Olivia es hija biológica de Mako, ¿no? Por favor, no te lo tomes a mal. A los Copeland no se les ocurrirá pelear por la custodia si recurriste a un banco de esperma.

—Olivia es hija de Mako —afirmó Asami en tono defensivo. El relámpago de decepción que vislumbró en el rostro de Korra fue tan fugaz que creyó que lo había imaginado—. Lo hicimos todo al viejo estilo.

—De acuerdo. —Korra la soltó y retrocedió.

Asami notó la falta de calor cuando el cuerpo de Korra se apartó del suyo. Korra apretó los brazos contra sí y bajó la vista. Las palabras salieron atropelladamente de la boca de Asami:

—Jeringa de succión —dijo, ruborizada.

—¿Mako y tú con una...? —Korra se mostró contenta, luego confusa y, por último, definitivamente contenta—. Entonces, ¿no hicieron...?

—No. —Asami amaba a Mako, pero sólo se les había ocurrido consumar su matrimonio una vez, y ambos habían acabado mareados y bebiendo alcohol. —Utilizamos el esperma de Mako y me ayudó mi amiga Azula. Olivia es carne de nuestra carne.

Korra habló muy despacio, como si le costase encontrar las palabras precisas:

Asami tomó aliento.

—¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme algo así? Sé que tal vez te cueste creerlo después de lo que te han contado Arnult y Barb y de lo que hicimos en la fiesta, pero no me acuesto con todo el mundo. —Asami escupió las últimas palabras como si fuesen balas.

—Lo siento. Te creo. Sólo quería asegurarme.

—En ese caso deberías haber preguntado hace tiempo. Y otra cosa: ¡si tuviese una amante, no habría practicado sexo contigo! —Asami reprimió un sollozo y continuó en tono airado, con la esperanza de que una emoción superase a la otra—. No soy una puta y soy... —Korra la abrazó de nuevo, y a Asami le costó abandonarse, pero lo hizo para oírse a sí misma decirlo bien alto, porque, si los Copeland utilizaban sus estratagemas, no volvería a oír nada parecido—... una madre cojonuda.

x.x.x.x

—¿Qué tienes para mí, Zhu Li? —preguntó Korra bruscamente por teléfono. El café y el escaso desayuno que se había obligado a tragar no habían contribuido a serenar el torbellino de su estómago.

—Vaya, yo también te echo de menos. He tenido un día estupendo, a pesar de una llamada que he recibido de mi jefa al romper el alba. Gracias por tu interés.

Korra se contuvo para no soltar un exabrupto.

—Escucha, la he pifiado. Asami Sato Copeland era... es amiga mía. Sus suegros querían hundirla, y yo permití que entre nosotras se interpusieran viejas rencillas que entorpecieron mi objetividad. Tengo que ayudarla y supongo que me estoy volviendo loca. Siento mucho haberte gritado.

Zhu Li permaneció callada durante un buen rato.

—Nunca me habías pedido perdón por nada.

—¿En serio? —Korra frunció el entrecejo—. Pues también siento no haberlo hecho.

Zhu Li se aclaró la garganta.

—Te llamaba para decirte que la gente con la que he hablado no parece tener relación con los Copeland. Seguiré intentándolo, pero ¿por qué crees que contrataron a otra persona cuando tú cerraste el caso?

—Arnult Copeland nunca tira la toalla.

—De acuerdo, insistiré. Pero gran parte de esas empresas no están dispuestas a hablar de su lista de clientes. Creen que estamos metiendo las narices.

—Te agradezco lo que estás haciendo. Oh, Zhu Li, sé que cobras las horas extra, pero quiero que en este caso se te abone el tiempo que le dedicas cuando todo acabe. Seguro que a tu nuevo novio no le hace ninguna gracia que trabajes en tus días libres.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Bien de verdad?

Korra no tuvo más remedio que reírse ante el tono suspicaz de Zhu Li.

—Si te soy sincera, me siento como una mierda. Pero intento sentirme mejor conmigo misma y tú me estás ayudando a conseguirlo. ¿Seguirás con el tema?

Zhu Li le aseguró que lo haría, y Korra colgó el teléfono y se sentó ante la mesita del hotel. Se enfrentaba a una larga noche: intentaría leer el libro que había comprado en la gasolinera o trataría de dormir. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba allí. Asami había dejado bien claro que le echaba la culpa de algunas cosas que le habían ocurrido. «Pero permitió que la abrazaras y no se opuso cuando dijiste que la llamarías. Eso significa algo..., ¿verdad?»

Significaba que Asami tenía miedo. Significaba que estaba deseando aceptar cualquier ayuda que le ofreciesen. Significaba que estaba desesperada y nada más. Korra se levantó cuando sonó su móvil. Lo cogió, pero estuvo a punto de no responder, porque no reconocía el número. En el último instante apretó la tecla verde.

—Hola, soy Asami. Tu secretaria me dio tu número de teléfono.

—¡Qué bien! Me alegro de que lo hiciese. —Korra se sentó en la cama. Sólo con oírla se sentía mejor—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Un poco avergonzada. Siento haberme derrumbado. La espera me está matando. Me parece que debería ir a verlos para hacerles entrar en razón, pero no han hecho nada.

«Aún no han hecho nada», pensó Korra.

—Quiero creer que Mako tiene razón y que sólo están tomando medidas para proteger el patrimonio familiar. He decidido no seguir esperando a que actúen primero. Los he invitado a cenar en casa el lunes. Confiaba en que lo arreglásemos antes.

Korra torció el gesto sin saber por qué.

—¿Te parece buena idea?

—No estoy muy segura, pero debo averiguar qué pretenden hacer con la información que te pidieron.

—Asami, ya sé que no me crees, pero en las fotos que les di no había nada perjudicial ni vergonzoso para ti. De hecho, les aconsejé que lo dejasen.

—¿Y crees que te hicieron caso?

—No, sinceramente no.

Asami suspiró.

—Yo tampoco. No sé qué pretenden ganar con esto, aparte de ponerme en evidencia delante de todo el mundo. No creo que un tribunal me arrebate la custodia de mi hija porque soy lesbiana.

Korra le había dado vueltas al tema.

—Evidentemente no los conozco tan bien como tú, pero tiene que haber algo que no vemos.

—La incertidumbre me está matando.

—¿Qué te parece si asisto a tu cena? Sé que es una velada familiar, pero ellos me metieron en el ajo.

—¿Estarías dispuesta?

—Pues claro. El lunes por la noche, ¿no?

—Sí. Por desgracia, se van a la costa a pasar el cuatro de julio; si no, los habría invitado antes.

Korra se dio cuenta de que se le había pasado por alto el día festivo.

—Escucha, ¿podrías concertarme una cita con Mako? Me gustaría hablar con él antes de que sus padres intenten presionarlo.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo. Te creo cuando dices que no sabías qué pretendían. No es tu guerra.

Korra no pudo reprimir el temblor de su voz:

—Necesito hacerlo.

—Korra, he de serte sincera. No puedo continuar con esto. Es justo lo que están buscando los Copeland. Ahora tengo que pensar en Olivia. Lo siento.

—Lo comprendo —dijo Korra, luchando contra el nudo que le atenazaba la garganta.

No se había dado cuenta de que estaba alentando esperanzas hasta que Asami le dejó claro que no había ninguna.

—Olivia lo es todo para mí. Es mi mundo.

—Claro. —La incomodidad resultaba tangible incluso por teléfono.

Por fin, Asami suspiró.

—Mañana he quedado con Mako en Kensington Park. ¿Sabes dónde está?

Korra conocía el lugar. Los chicos de barrio solían ir a Kensington Park a trepar por las estructuras del parque infantil mientras fumaban cigarrillos, que luego arrojaban en la arena a medio consumir para que los encontrasen los niños de la escuela elemental. Korra nunca había ido a trepar, aunque siempre lo había deseado.

—Sé dónde está. ¿A qué hora y cuál es el motivo?

—A las diez. Mako tiene a Olivia durante el puente del fin de semana. Preferimos vernos en el parque para que no surja la inevitable pregunta de por qué ya no vive con nosotras.

—Oh. —Korra se puso colorada. Estaría Olivia. ¿Por qué la perspectiva de conocer a la hija de Asami la ponía más nerviosa que ver a Mako Copeland?—. No te lo tomes a mal, pero ¿confías en Mako para cuidar a Olivia? ¿No crees que los Copeland tal vez traten de retenerla mientras está con él?

—No. Le he dicho a Mako que no quiero que se acerquen a la niña, y él ha aceptado no llevarla a casa de sus padres. No podría prohibirle que la viese aunque quisiera. Es su padre y Olivia le quiere.

Korra suspiró.

—De acuerdo, pero, si sospechas que puede existir algún peligro, podemos hacer algo al respecto, aunque sólo sea temporalmente.

—Ya lo he pensado, pero no tiene sentido enfrentarse a ellos antes de que muestren sus bazas.

—Me parece bien. Entonces, nos vemos en el parque. A las diez —dijo Korra—. Adiós. —Y colgó.

Podía haber mantenido la misma conversación seria con cualquier cliente. Asami le había dicho que todo había acabado entre ellas. «Vamos, Korra, ¿qué esperabas? Dos polvos y medio no constituyen una relación.» Korra cogió tres botellines del mini-bar y los puso sobre la mesa.

«¿Cinco pavos por una minúscula botella de ginebra? ¡Qué suerte que no me da por beber; si no, me arruinaría!»

El primer botellín la achisparía. Con un poco de suerte, el siguiente la sumiría en un cómodo estado comatoso.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Ya se puso bueno no!?

Maria Sato: se armo bastante, jajajaja Korra es inteligente sabes!? y hasta un ciego puede ver lo de Mako lo que pasa es que los padres quieren controlarlo ya sabes como es. Van a tener que trabajar en equipo. Ya lo creo y mas con la madre de Asami.

Por favor cuidense mucho y espero saber pronto de ustedes.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	9. chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Kensington Park, viernes por la mañana a las 9.50.

Asami se deleitó en el mezquino y cruel presentimiento de que Korra había pasado peor noche que ella. Pero su regocijo enseguida desapareció cuando comprendió que Korra, a diferencia de ella, seguramente no se había acostado a las nueve de la noche. Tal vez el aspecto agotado que ofrecía fuese consecuencia de haber estado con alguien en Panda, el único club gay que había entre Roheibeth y Portland.

Azula había insistido en llevarla a Panda varias veces. Según ella, lo hacía para que Asami no olvidase que era lesbiana. Asami reconocía que en ocasiones pasaban semanas sin que echase de menos la compañía de otra mujer. Cuando Korra se acercó, Asami se preguntó si algún día dejaría de obsesionarse con tocarla, besarla en los labios y acariciar sus cabellos.

—Hola. —Korra le ofreció una taza de café y varios paquetitos blancos, rosas y azules—. He comprado café. No sabía si lo tomabas con edulcorante o con leche.

Asami sacudió la cabeza, sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara por miedo a que Korra descubriese lo que estaba pensando.

—Gracias. No imaginé que haría tanto frío; de lo contrario, lo habría comprado yo. Y así está bien. Lo tomo solo. —Asami bebió un sorbo de café y vio con asombro cómo Korra se subía a un banco y se sentaba a su lado sobre la mesa. Desde aquel lugar elevado Asami veía mejor el tobogán.

Un grito desvió la atención de Asami hacia su hija, que seguía a un niño más mayor por una escalera.

Olivia, a diferencia de ella, nunca había tenido problemas para relacionarse con la gente. La niña era tan gregaria que Asami tuvo que sentarla y explicarle varias veces que no debía hablar con desconocidos para inculcarle que no se podía abrazar a todo el mundo. Se le rompía el corazón cuando Olivia reaccionaba como si la castigasen, pero tenía que protegerla. Al fin miró a Korra. Asami haría lo que fuese por su hija, incluso olvidar el daño que Korra le había hecho.

—Siento haber perdido el control ayer.

—Lo estás llevando mejor que la mayoría de la gente. ¿Va a venir Mako?

—Naturalmente. Te habría llamado si no pensase venir. —Asami se dio cuenta de que su tono era mucho más agresivo de lo que en realidad pretendía—. Lo siento.

Korra asintió y se dedicó a mirar a Olivia, que bajaba por el tobogán con las manos levantadas, como el niño con el que estaba jugando.

—Es preciosa.

—Sí.

—Tiene cuatro años, ¿verdad?

—Casi. Su cumpleaños es el mes que viene. Me parece que fue ayer cuando la llevé a casa por primera vez. Tenía un miedo irracional a que se me cayese de las manos y durante mucho tiempo me sentaba cuando la tenía en brazos.

Korra sonrió.

—Pero ya lo has superado, ¿no es así?

—¡Qué remedio! No podía sentarme cada vez que tenía que cogerla. Mi madre me ayudó mucho. Y sigue haciéndolo. —Asami sonrió al pensar en su madre. Olivia adoraba a su abuela y, si Asami no valorase tanto el cuidado que su madre dedicaba a la niña, habría sentido celos.

—¿Estáis muy unidas? —preguntó Korra, como si le leyese el pensamiento.

—Ahora sí. Vive conmigo y cuida a Olivia mientras yo trabajo.

—¿Tus padres siguen casados?

Asami intentó mantener la sonrisa, pero no lo consiguió. Era una charla intrascendente, como la que mantendría con cualquiera, pero le traía recuerdos que prefería no remover.

—Mis padres se separaron poco antes de que naciese Olivia. Mi madre se trasladó ami casa cuando tuve a la niña, pero mi padre... —Asami se encogió de hombros—. Le pareció que mi madre se ponía de mi lado. No he vuelto a saber nada de él. Ni siquiera sé dónde está.

Korra palideció.

—Oh, lo siento mucho. No tenía ni idea.

—No pasa nada. No estábamos muy unidos. —Asami se arrepintió enseguida de haber dicho aquello. Era cierto: hacía años que no estaban unidos, pero las cosas habían mejorado desde que se había casado con Mako. Había sido la niña de los ojos de su padre. Él la llevaba a aquel mismo parque de pequeña. Siempre la había animado más que nadie en las competiciones deportivas y había estado a su lado. Siempre, hasta que Asami cumplió catorce años.

—¿Y tus padres? Se marcharon, ¿verdad? —La pregunta era un claro intento de cambiar de tema, pero, si Korra lo notó, no lo manifestó.

—Mis padres eran hippies que vivían en una camioneta en el bosque de Korra, hasta que yo nací y tuvieron que amoldarse a la nueva situación.

—Hum, ¿el bosque de Korra?

—¿Quieres que te cuente la historia, sí o no? Asami chasqueó la lengua y se disculpó. —Una semana después de mi graduación y de mi ingreso en la universidad, vendieron la casa de aquí, compraron una de esas enormes caravanas Wínnebago y no volvieron la vista atrás.

—Parece divertido. ¿Los ves alguna vez?

—Sí, claro. El verano pasado estuvieron en Portland para ver mi oficina. Acamparon una semana en el aparcamiento que hay frente al edificio de oficinas.

—¿Me tomas el pelo?

—No. —Korra se reía, pero Asami percibió la cólera en su risa—. Montaron una barbacoa en el aparcamiento reservado a los minusválidos. Dieron por sentado que, después de las cinco de la tarde, nadie se quejaría, porque las personas delicadas y los minusválidos estarían en casa a esa hora. Los otros ocupantes del aparcamiento aún me siguen mirando con cara rara.

—¿Los echas de menos?

Korra se serenó.

—A veces. Cuando era más joven, me avergonzaba de ellos.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Asami.

Korra la miró.

—Ahora envidio su capacidad para liberarse de todo. Yo nunca fui así. Bueno, casi nunca. —Korra bajó la vista y contempló el banco que había bajo sus pies, y Asami se preguntó si estaría pensando en la fiesta.

—Fue una de las primeras cosas que me llamaron la atención de ti. Eras muy seria.

—No siempre.

Asami sonrió.

—Casi siempre.

—¿Lo sabes por lo unidas que estábamos en el instituto?

La sonrisa de Asami se borró.

—Ya entonces me fijaba en cosas tuyas. Caminabas con los libros muy pegados al pecho, como si temieses que se acercase alguien y te hiciese algo.

—¿Algo como robarme mis libros favoritos y tirarlos a la basura? —preguntó Korra con delicadeza.

Asami hundió la cabeza. Se había enfadado con Korra por trabajar para los Copeland, pero Korra también tenía muchos motivos para estar enfadada con ella. Le había quitado los libros y los había tirado a la basura, aunque después de leerlos.

—No me refería a eso. Siempre me pareció que estabas asustada. Y no de mí, sino del mundo. Como si creyeses que, si te equivocabas, las cosas se torcerían y te hundirías. Me di cuenta, o al menos eso me pareció, porque yo me sentía igual. —Asami la miró para ver si la estaba escuchando, pero Korra contemplaba el tobogán con el entrecejo fruncido. Asami supuso que había visto cómo el niño empujaba a Olivia, puesto que se levantó en el banco en ademán de gritar. Asami la sujetó por el brazo con delicadeza.

—Espera un momento y mira.

Korra miró a Asami y, luego, otra vez a los niños.

—Pero él es mayor que ella. No debería...

—Ya lo sé; Olivia sabe defenderse. —Olivia se levantó, como si hubiese oído a su madre. Apuntó con un dedo hacia la cara de su compañero de juegos, puso una mano en la cadera y dijo algo que Korra no oyó. Luego se alejó y empezó a trepar por la escalera. La expresión asombrada del rostro de Korra reflejaba la del compañero de juegos de Olivia.

—¿Qué le ha dicho?

—Que los hombres de verdad no pegan a las mujeres —respondió Asami, muy seria.

—¿Mujeres?

—Lo ha visto en Popeye.

Korra asintió y volvió a sentarse sobre la mesa de picnic.

—Tiene mucho sentido común.

—Y si eso no le funciona, su gancho es magnífico.

Korra contemplaba el perfil de Asami, esperando que la mírase, pero tardó bastante en tomar el café.

—Si me hubiesen dicho hace diez años que te convertirías en madre, me habría reído sin parar.

Antes de responder, Asami tragó despacio para no quemarse la garganta.

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora no sé por qué me sorprendió tanto saberlo.—Asami percibió el nuevo tono de voz de Korra, pero no lo manifestó—. Oh, no... La niña viene hacia aquí. —Parecía como si Korra quisiese huir.

—Siéntate, no te va a morder —dijo Asami con ternura—. ¿Nunca has tratado con niños?

—No, sólo con los de la tienda de golosinas.

—¡Oh, eso está bien para empezar!

—Te burlas de mí —protestó Korra.

—Pues sí, y lo prefiero a llorar en tu hombro.

—También yo.

Asami se inclinó hacia delante y se rodeó las piernas con los brazos cuando Olivia llegó a la mesa.

—Hola, mamá.

—Hola, pajarito. ¿Tienes frío?

—No, pero estoy fumando. Mira. —Olivia exhaló vaho.

—Fumar no es sano.

—Popeye fuma en pipa.

—También come espinacas y espárragos. ¿No te apetece probarlos?

—No. —Asami extendió una mano y Olivia la cogió. Ayudó a trepar a la niña y la sentó sobre la mesa, entre Korra y ella.

—Pues entonces creo que debes olvidarte de fumar hasta que cumplas treinta y siete años. Volveremos a discutir el asunto entonces. —Hizo una pausa y le guiñó un ojo a Korra por encima de la cabeza de la niña—. Olivia, ésta es mi amiga Korra. Fuimos juntas al instituto.

—Hola, Olivia. —Korra estuvo a punto de extender la mano, pero lo pensó mejor y la metió en el bolsillo.

—Hola. ¿Fumas?

Korra miró a Asami en busca de ayuda, pero Asami parecía interesada en la respuesta.

—No. Bueno, a veces, cuando tengo una..., cuando salgo con mis amigos... Casi nunca.

—Deberías dejarlo. A mi mamá no le gusta.

—De acuerdo. En ese caso no volveré a fumar.

Olivia le dio una palmadita en la pierna.

—Buena chica. —Korra sonrió con aire de triunfo. Asami casi se ahogó tratando de no reírse.

—¡Papá! —gritó Olivia y dio un brinco. Habría saltado del banco si Asami no la hubiese sujetado con una mano para ayudarla a bajar. La niña atravesó el parque corriendo y su padre la cogió en brazos.

—¿Popeye comía espárragos? —preguntó Korra.

—No, pero me pareció bien incluirlos, por si se mostraba dispuesta a negociar.

Korra se rió entre dientes cuando Mako lanzó a Olivia al aire. La expresión del hombre no dejaba lugar a dudas de que adoraba a su hijita.

—La niña tiene cosas de los dos.

—Creo que se parece más a mí.

—Sí, tal vez. Me parece que le caigo bien.

Asami iba a explicarle a Korra que, de entrada, a los niños, y sobre todo a su hija, casi siempre les caía bien la gente, pero Korra estaba tan seria que Asami recordó a la chica solitaria que siempre se mantenía al margen de todo. En aquellos momentos parecía distinta, pero seguro que en el fondo seguía siendo la misma. Asami habló sin pensar:

—No creo que le caigas mal a nadie, Korra.

A Korra le costó encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—A un montón de gente.

—¿Y por eso no muestras cómo eres en realidad?

—¡Vaya, qué sorpresa!

Asami apartó los ojos de Korra para mirar a Mako. Por suerte, Mako llevaba a Olivia a caballito sobre los hombros y Asami no vio, de entrada, la expresión feroz de su marido mientras las miraba a ambas.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —Mako empujó a Olivia e hizo como si quisiese deslizaría por la espalda. La niña gritó:

—No, papá. —Y se rió.

—Mako, ¿nunca compruebas tu buzón de voz? Te dejé un mensaje en el que te explicaba que había invitado a Korra.

Por un momento, Mako se sintió avergonzado, pero enseguida torció de nuevo el gesto y se dirigió a Korra:

—¿Cuánto le han pagado mis padres por espiarnos?

—Korra, no contestes.

—No pasa nada, no me importa contestar. En primer lugar, sus padres no me pidieron que —Korra dibujó unas comillas con los dedos antes de añadir en tono sarcástico— los espiase. Me pidieron que investigase a Asami. Si hubiese aceptado su dinero, mis tarifas no son de su... incumbencia. —Korra miró a Asami—. Les devolví el cheque. —Asami fue la primera en apartar la vista—. Ahora es su turno. Mako arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué significa eso de que es mi turno?

—Sus padres están decididos a crearle problemas a Asami —respondió Korra, eligiendo las palabras—. Me gustaría saber qué piensa hacer al respecto.

A Asami le dio un vuelco el corazón al darse cuenta de que los Copeland podían llevar el asunto hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

—¡Qué estupidez! Se trata de un malentendido. Además, no tengo por qué hablar de eso con usted. Ni siquiera la conozco.

—Estupendo, pues no hable. Hable con la madre de su hija. Estoy segura de que le gustaría conocer la respuesta.

Asami pocas veces había visto a Mako tan enfadado. Se alegraba de que Olivia estuviese distraída sobre los hombros de su padre.

—Muy bien. Diré que es la madre de mi hija, una madre magnífica. Y también que es mi mejor amiga y que no me arrepiento de haberme casado con ella. Pero no estamos hechos el uno para el otro en ese terreno.

Korra asintió.

—Me agrada oír eso. Otra pregunta. ¿Teme tanto a sus padres que está dispuesto a lanzar al abismo a su «mejor amiga» y a la «madre de su hija» sólo para que no descubran su propia sexualidad? ¿Cree que no lo saben?

Mako se quedó sin palabras.

—Asami, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

—Hum... Sí, claro. ¿Me acompañas al coche para coger la mochila de Olivia? — Asami miró a Korra, sorprendida por el alcance de su furia—. No tardo, ¿de acuerdo?

Korra hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento y Asami se alejó con Mako, sintiéndose como si hubiese hecho algo malo.

—¿Se lo has contado? —preguntó Mako fríamente, tras cerciorarse de que Korra no podía oírlo.

—No es tonta, Mako. Te vio en el hotel con tu amigo. Por cierto, si ella lo dedujo con tanta facilidad, no me cabe duda de que es verdad lo que dice. Creo que tus padres lo saben, lo saben desde hace mucho tiempo.

Mako se quedó atónito.

—Si lo supieran, ¿por qué iban a callárselo?

—Pregúntales cuando salga el tema a relucir.

—No te fíes de ella, Asami. Ha pasado de espiarte a través de la ventana a tratar de hacerse amiga tuya.

—Mako, sé que te cuesta creerlo, pero soy capaz de tomar decisiones yo sólita.

—Lo comprendo, pero mis padres no son unos cualquiera. Cuando se les mete en la cabeza conseguir una cosa...

—Pues entonces haz algo, Mako. ¡Joder!

—Oh, has dicho un taco —murmuró Olivia desde su elevada posición sobre los hombros de Mako.

Mako puso los ojos en blanco, como si él nunca metiese la pata.

—Asami, ya les he dicho que eres una buena madre y que nuestro divorcio es totalmente amistoso. ¿Qué más quieres que les diga?

—¿Qué tal si empiezas contándoles la verdad sobre tu sexualidad y nuestro matrimonio y terminas diciéndoles que son unos padres horribles, pues están dispuestos a pagar a otras personas para que te hagan feliz a cualquier precio?

Mako palideció.

—No puedo hacer eso.

—Pues entonces no cuestiones los motivos de Korra, Mako. Intenta ayudarme, que es más de lo que puedo decir de ti.

Asami abrió la puerta de su todoterreno y le dio a Mako la mochila de Olivia. Luego miró hacia el banco en el que seguía sentada Korra. Bien fuese para que se sintieran más cómodos o para cambiar de postura, Korra se había movido y les daba la espalda.

—Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ayudarte, pero eso es imposible.

Asami estuvo a punto de gritar: «Entonces no harías cualquier cosa», pero sabía mejor que nadie hasta dónde se podía llegar para ganarse el cariño de un padre fingiendo ser alguien que no se era. Ella no tenía razones para seguir mintiendo, pero Mako había estado a su lado cuando no contaba con nadie más.

—Pues déjalo de una vez. He decidido fiarme de ella. Le he pedido que cene con nosotros el lunes. Tus padres no podrán ocultar las cosas durante más tiempo cuando la vean.

—Te acuestas con ella, ¿verdad?

—No, esa parte de nuestra relación se acabó —se lamentó Asami—. Pero quiere ayudarme, y en este momento me viene bien cualquier ayuda que me ofrezcan.

Mako iba a decir algo, pero Olivia se estaba impacientando y quiso que la pusiese en el suelo. Asami se agachó, le dio un beso a su hija y le dijo que se portase bien con su padre. A continuación, esperó mientras Mako colocaba a la niña en la silla del coche. Asami se despidió de ella.

—Llámame si tiene pesadillas y procura que no se asuste con los fuegos artificiales.

—Lo haré. Y tú prométeme que tendrás cuidado con esa mujer, ¿de acuerdo?

Asami asintió, se despidió otra vez de Olivia y se dirigió hacia la mesa de picnic en la que estaba la encorvada figura de Korra. Se había levantado viento y, al igual que le ocurría a veces con Olivia, se preguntó sí la ligera chaqueta que llevaba Korra la abrigaría bien. Asami sintió una extraña punzada tras pensar algo tan afectivo sobre la mujer con la que había mantenido relaciones, pero Korra parecía muy frágil sentada sobre la mesa en aquella actitud.

Asami se sentó al lado de ella y, antes de pronunciar ninguna palabra, observó que Korra se había quedado dormida, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cara entre las manos. Al principio Asami desvió la vista: se sentía culpable por haberla sorprendido desprevenida. Esperó unos minutos a que Korra se despertase. Entonces comenzó a lanzarle miradas subrepticias, hasta que acabó mirándola fijamente. Siempre le habían encantado los labios de Korra. Eran suaves y carnosos al mismo tiempo. El deseo de besarlos la hacía silbar de placer.

Asami seguía contemplado la boca de Korra cuando ésta abrió los ojos. Entre ellas estalló una ardiente atracción. Asami se inclinó hacia delante, arrastrada por la exigente pasión de los ojos de Korra, que desapareció tan rápido como había surgido.

—Me he dormido, ¿verdad? —dijo Korra, en un claro intento de disipar la tensión.

—Sí, lo siento. No quería despertarte. Se te ve agotada. ¿Una noche muy larga?

Korra soltó una risita.

—Sí. El aire acondicionado de mi habitación estuvo zumbando toda la noche. No conseguí apagar el condenado aparato.

—¿Por qué no pediste que te lo arreglasen?

—Era tarde cuando me di cuenta. Esta noche tendré más de lo mismo. Me han dicho que el encargado de mantenimiento está de baja por enfermedad y que no hay habitaciones libres.

—Yo tengo una habitación desocupada.

Korra abrió la boca, pero la cerró enseguida.

—Muy amable por tu parte, pero ¿no crees que sería mala idea?

—Lo sería si el dormitorio de mi madre no estuviese al lado del mío.

A Korra se le pusieron los ojos como platos y, luego, se estremeció.

—A mí también me da escalofríos. Creo que estaremos seguras. Anímate. — Asami se levantó—. Sígueme hasta casa.

—¿Asami? Antes te comportabas como si no me creyeses y ahora me invitas a alojarme en tu casa. ¿Seguro que es lo que quieres? Puedo hacer que llamen a alguien para que arregle el aire acondicionado o puedo trasladarme a otro hotel de las afueras.

—Me gustaría que vinieses a mi casa, si te parece bien.

—De acuerdo, gracias. Acepto tu oferta.

—Estupendo. —Asami sonrió—. Y ahora date prisa antes de que empiece a llover. Pasaremos por el hotel para que canceles la reserva. —Asami se aprovechó de sus largas zancadas para adelantarse a Korra e impedir así que le viese la cara.

Le había ofrecido la habitación de buen grado. Pero el instantáneo brote de placer que sintió cuando Korra aceptó hizo que casi se arrepintiese. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto? Aquello no era como las novelas románticas que Korra leía en el instituto. Ambas eran adultas. No llegaban a ser amigas, pero no creía que Korra la considerase ya una enemiga. Podían estar juntas sin mantener relaciones sexuales. Luego, en un instante fugaz, miró a Korra de reojo y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba con aquellos vaqueros, reprimió la esperanza de ver el trasero de Korra y comprendió que estaba metida en un buen lío.

Korra no sabía en qué estaba pensando cuando aceptó la oferta de Asami de alojarse en su casa. Aunque mejor sería preguntarse en qué estaba pensando Asami al ofrecerle la habitación. No eran tan amigas, lo cual la entristecía. Dirigió el coche hacia el camino de entrada y frenó junto al todoterreno de Asami.

Trató de descifrar la expresión de Asami cuando salió del coche, pero no había nada preocupante en ella.

—¿Estás completamente segura? Si vas a sentirte incómoda, puedo regresar al hotel. Asami la miró, como si quisiese cerciorarse de que Korra estaba allí realmente.

—¿Y por qué tendrías que hacer algo así?

—No lo sé. Pareces trastornada. Sólo quería asegurarme de que no te arrepientes de tu ofrecimiento.

—Me preocupa que a Olivia le asusten los fuegos artificiales de mañana. Procura ser valiente, pero el ruido la asusta, y Mako no es precisamente la persona más observadora del mundo.

Korra se puso colorada. Claro, Asami echaba de menos a su hija. «El mundo no gira a tu alrededor, idiota.»

—Puedes llamarlo para recordárselo.

—No, tiene que acostumbrarse a cuidarla sin ayuda. Sólo que...

—Te preocupa tu hija. Es normal. Creo que es... —Korra buscó la palabra exacta—Creo que es bueno que los niños sepan que alguien se preocupa por ellos. Se sienten...

—¿Seguros?

—Sí, supongo que sí. —Korra bajó la cabeza con la excusa de coger su bolso del asiento del coche. ¿Por qué no podía mantener la maldita boca cerrada?

Sólo habían transcurrido unos segundos, pero Korra se sentía cada vez más inquieta. Se preguntó cómo iba a pasar la noche con una mujer a la que apenas podía mirar. La puerta principal se abrió de golpe y, si Korra no hubiese levantado el pie, se habría caído de narices. La madre de Asami —no podía ser más que la madre de Asami— estaba en la entrada. Una expresión de sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro cuando vio a Korra detrás de Asami. Sonrió, y a Korra le pareció que se encontraba ante una versión de Asami con veinte años más. Se dio cuenta de que se ruborizaba. Estaba claro: era una patosa.

—Korra Dennis, ¿verdad? —Korra se ruborizó de nuevo y entró en el porche con la mano extendida. Pero la madre de Asami la abrazó con tanto cariño que a Korra le costó corresponderle. Dio unas torpes palmaditas en la espalda de la mujer y retrocedió enseguida.

—Hola, señora Sato. Encantada de conocerla.

—Llámame Yasuko. Asami me ha hablado mucho de ti. Entra. Discúlpame un momento. Estaba haciendo galletas cuando me he dado cuenta de que Olivia se había marchado y de que Asami no come mis galletas. Tonterías sobre los hidratos de carbono y las grasas.

Korra entró detrás de Yasuko. La casa de Asami le pareció un verdadero hogar. No una mezcolanza de colecciones, como la casa de sus padres, o un austero lugar para reposar cuando una salía del trabajo, temiendo que la gente se diese cuenta de que no tenía vida propia, como su apartamento.

—A mí me gustan los hidratos de carbono y las grasas —le dijo Korra a Yasuko cuando ésta se alejaba. Asami torció el gesto—. Sobre todo combinados. En una galleta. —El gesto de Asami se torció aún más; Korra bajó la vista al suelo y murmuró—: Sí, es cierto.

—¿Cuándo comiste galletas por última vez? Me refiero a las verdaderas galletas de chocolate, de esas que te ponen perdida, demasiado calientes para comerlas sin soplar, de las que se deshacen en la boca —quiso saber Asami.

—Hace dos años. El envase estaba equivocado y ponía sin azúcar —admitió Korra a regañadientes.

—Ya me lo parecía. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—¡No me avisaste de que tu madre era tan espectacular! —respondió Korra—. Parece la Mujer Maravilla.

Asami la miró, boquiabierta.

—¿Has dicho que mi madre es espectacular? ¿Delante de mis narices? ¿En mi propia casa?

—Por Dios, baja la voz. Te va a oír.

—Si no me ha oído ya, voy a contárselo. —Cuando Korra se dio cuenta de que Asami estaba a punto de ponerla en evidencia, ya había desaparecido. Al cabo de unos instantes estaría en la cocina contándole a su madre lo que había dicho Korra. Asami volvió la cabeza con una sonrisa y gritó—: Mamá, Korra cree...

Korra, horrorizada, reaccionó sin pensar. Se lanzó sobre la espalda de Asami, se colgó de su cintura y le tapó la boca con la mano. No se podía saber quién estaba más sorprendida, pero Korra se había lanzado y susurró al oído de Asami: —Soy una invitada en tu casa. ¡No puedes avergonzarme!

Asami murmuró algo que Korra no entendió.

—Sí retiro la mano, ¿prometes no gritar?

Asami asintió y Korra empezó a retirar la mano.

—Mamá, Korra...

Korra aplastó la mano contra la boca de Asami, cuyo cuerpo se sacudió debido a las carcajadas reprimidas.

—Eres una mentirosa patológica —gruñó Korra.

Asami comenzó a lamerle la mano con lentos lengüetazos, en un evidente intento de darle asco. Korra entrecerró los ojos y acercó la boca al oído de Asami:

—Oh, sí, sigue haciéndolo. Me encanta, cariño. —Asami frenó en seco y entonces fue Korra la que se rió.

—De acuerdo —dijo, más calmada—. ¿Vas a portarte bien?

Con un movimiento que habría envidiado un contorsionista, Asami giró la parte superior del cuerpo, se inclinó hacia delante y obligó a Korra a dar la vuelta, hasta que ambas estuvieron frente a frente, con Korra a horcajadas sobre la cintura de Asami. «¿Cuánto tiempo podríamos haber disfrutado juntas si ambas hubiésemos reconocido que entre nosotras había algo especial?»

La presuntuosa sonrisa de Asami desapareció y Korra tuvo la desagradable sensación de que le había leído el pensamiento. Un golpe detrás de ellas las hizo reaccionar. Yasuko estaba en la puerta con los ojos como platos y una bandeja de galletas en la mano. Korra no se atrevía a mirar a Asami. «¡Dios, seguro que parecemos dos idiotas!» Deslizó los pies hasta que quedaron colgando como los de un niño en un columpio, pero Asami estaba demasiado asombrada para entender la insinuación.

Asami miró a su madre e hizo una mueca.

—Eh, mamá. Sólo estábamos... jugando.

—Ponme en el suelo, Asami —susurró Korra en un tono apremiante.

—Supongo que los juegos de mesa son demasiado aburridos para ustedes —comentó Yasuko, y Korra deseó con todas sus fuerzas encontrar un lugar donde esconderse.

—Asami, ¿quieres hacer el favor de dejarme en el suelo? —Sus palabras surtieron efecto por fin y Asami la depositó en el suelo, murmurando:

—Lo siento.

—¿Una galleta? —Yasuko extendió la bandeja con galletas recién hechas.

Korra cogió una sin titubear, le dio un mordisco y luego otro, antes de tragar el primer trozo. Asami la imitó. Se alegraba de saber que no era la única que devoraba dulces cuando estaba nerviosa.

—¿Y si jugamos a algo? —sugirió Korra con demasiado interés.

—Claro —dijo Asami, mirándola con una sonrisa lasciva, y añadió—: Apuesto a que a Korra le encantaría jugar al Twister contigo, mamá.

A Korra se le atragantó la galleta.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Hola ando de pasada así que luego les contesto sus review y cualquier inquietud que tengan.

Por favor cuidense mucho y espero saber pronto de ustedes.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	10. chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

 **Aviso importante leer hasta el final.**

Residencia de los Sato.

—Creo que éstas tienen cocaína —murmuró Korra, con una galleta en la boca. Había superado la vergüenza inicial de verse sorprendida armando bulla con Asami y estaba encantada con Yasuko. Y a Yasuko le caía bien cualquiera que devorase sus galletas. Sí Korra se hubiese molestado en pensar cómo sería la madre de Asami Sato, se habría equivocado de medio a medio. Nunca habría imaginado una mujer con una sonrisa tan agradable y tan buen carácter.

—Si el azúcar y la mantequilla son cocaína, entonces mi madre es tu camello. — Asami se reía. Había dejado de comer galletas una hora antes.

Las tres estaban cómodamente sentadas en el suelo, alrededor de la mesita de café de Asami, bebiendo cacao, comiendo galletas y contemplando los últimos destellos de los fuegos artificiales en el cielo. Por suerte, Asami no había encontrado el Twister, pero habían pasado aquel lluvioso Cuatro de Julio divirtiéndose con varios juegos de mesa y viendo películas en televisión. Asami demostró su habilidad en el Scrabble y Yasuko logró comprar Boardwalk, Park Place y todas las propiedades anaranjadas del Monopoly antes de que acabasen de ver Las nuevas aventuras de Píppi Calzas-largas. Cuando oyeron el ruido de los fuegos artificiales, abrieron las cortinas para disfrutar de las explosiones de color que desgarraban el negrísimo cielo.

—No he puesto tanto azúcar —dijo Yasuko—. ¡Oh, qué grande!

Momentáneamente las distrajo un estallido de color que iluminó el cielo y, luego, Asami dijo:

—Olvidas que saqué la basura después de cenar. Y vi todos los paquetes vacíos.

—¿Paquetes? ¿Más de uno? ¿Has utilizado más de un paquete de azúcar? —preguntó Korra.

—Naturalmente —respondió Yasuko, muy ufana—. Son galletas azucaradas.

Korra imaginó un rollo de grasa acumulándose en su cintura.

—Me he comido por los menos seis antes de cenar y he perdido la cuenta de las que he comido mientras veíamos la película.

Yasuko guardó el dinero multicolor y las piezas del juego en sus respectivos compartimentos.

—¿A quién prefieres creer: a Asami o a su madre? —Asami miró a Korra por encima de la cabeza de Yasuko.

Korra decidió que le gustaba la sensación que estaba experimentando en aquel momento: agradablemente hinchada de dulces y mimada. La sonrisa de Asami se intensificó y Korra pensó que tal vez se estaba traicionando. No debería desvelar tanto. ¿Acaso se podía desvelar demasiado? ¿Qué más daba que Asami supiese que le gustaba estar con ella en su casa?

—Ha jugado a las cartas contigo, mamá. Sabe que no eres de fiar. —Asami posó la mano en el hombro de Korra—. No te aburres, ¿verdad?

Asami retiró la mano demasiado rápido para ser un gesto casual. Había olvidado, igual que Korra, que las cosas entre ellas eran distintas. Sus gestos de contacto nunca habían sido fortuitos, lamentó Korra.

—En mi vida lo había pasado tan bien —dijo Korra, y era cierto. No tenía más amigos que en el instituto. Se pasaba el día trabajando y la noche pensando en el trabajo. No recordaba la última vez que había jugado a las cartas y se había puesto morada mientras veía la televisión un viernes lluvioso. A Korra le pareció que no le costaría mucho acostumbrarse a aquello, y la idea la asustó.

Yasuko refunfuñó mientras se ponía de pie y bostezaba:

—Cuanto más vieja soy, más me parezco a Olivia. Si no me voy a dormir me pongo pesadísima.

—¿Te veré mañana? —Korra se levantó y la abrazó con timidez.

—Pues claro. Voy a hacer tortitas, así que confío en que tengas apetito por la mañana. —Korra esperó hasta que Yasuko subió las escaleras.

—Hum, no la habremos ahuyentado, ¿verdad? —Korra se sentó en el sofá en vez de hacerlo en el suelo, como antes. Estaban solas y le parecía conveniente interponer cierta distancia entre Asami y ella—. No creo que nadie pueda dormir con el estruendo de todos esos fuegos artificiales.

—Es como un reloj. A las nueve en punto se acuesta y no la despierta ni la mayor catástrofe. Ojalá Olivia se durmiese con la misma facilidad. —La sonrisa de Asami fue sustituida por un involuntario gesto de preocupación.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás preocupada por Olivia?

—No. Seguro que lo pasa genial con su padre.

Asami se levantó del suelo y se sentó frente a Korra en el sofá. Contemplaron los fuegos artificiales durante unos minutos, comentando los más espectaculares y tratando de actuar como si no se sintiesen incómodas. Korra pensó que era una lástima que las cosas hubiesen degenerado hasta el punto de que no podían divertirse sin la compañía de una tercera persona. Lo habían hecho al revés. Habían practicado sexo antes de conocerse bien. Según las normas era imposible establecer una relación cuando se empezaba por el sexo. Por tanto, ¿qué hacía sentada junto a aquella mujer, hablando de cosas intrascendentes? ¿Qué esperaba ganar estando allí?

—De acuerdo, voy a confesar algo realmente egoísta —dijo Asami.

Korra ladeó el cuerpo, metió un pie bajo la pierna y centró toda su atención en Asami.

—Creo que estoy celosa porque seguramente Olivia lo pasa mejor viendo los fuegos artificiales con su padre que conmigo.

Korra soltó una risita de alivio. Entendía aquellos pequeños celos. Y estaba encantada de encontrar al fin una fisura en la impecable armadura de Asami, lo cual la hacía aún más atractiva, aunque en ese aspecto no necesitaba ayuda.

—No soy una experta, pero me parece normal, ¿no?

Asami suspiró.

—No sé, me siento una mierda. Quiero que mi hija disfrute con su padre, pero al mismo tiempo...

—No quieres que se olvide de lo bien que lo pasa contigo, ¿verdad?

—Suena muy egoísta dicho de esa forma.

—Muy egoísta no. Bueno..., tal vez un poco egoísta.

Korra sonrió cuando Asami puso los ojos en blanco. Sus celos quizá fuesen mezquinos, pero resultaban humanos y hasta entrañables.

—Ojalá no te lo hubiera dicho. Ahora me siento fatal —se quejó Asami.

—Oh, venga ya, también yo tengo mi punto egoísta.

Asami se descalzó y metió los pies bajo el cuerpo.

—¿De verdad? Cuéntame. Yo te he contado el mío.

Korra sacudió la cabeza y recordó algo que seguía perturbándola, aunque había sucedido muchos años antes.

—De acuerdo. Cuando tenía doce años, mis padres...

—No es justo recurrir a cosas de la niñez —interrumpió Asami.

—Un momento. —Korra alzó las manos—. Eso fue horrible. Sin duda, el diablo me lo tendrá en cuenta cuando llegue la hora.

Asami se rió.

—¿Tan horrible es? Vale, pero, si la historia no está a la altura, me reservo el derecho de exigir que me cuentes una historia adulta.

—Muy bien, trato hecho. Como te iba diciendo, cuando tenía doce años mis padres se separaron. Mi padre se fue a vivir a un cuchitril, a treinta kilómetros de la ciudad, y mi madre... lloraba todas las noches antes de dormir.

—Debió de ser duro para ti. —La expresión seria de Asami hizo que Korra casi lamentase haber elegido aquella historia, pero continuó:

—En realidad, me encantaba.

Asami arqueó las cejas, pero Korra siguió hablando. Había empezado y ya no podía parar.

—Mi padre me iba a buscar al colegio todos los viernes, me llevaba a cenar y a ver una película, y me daba todo lo que le pedía. Gastaba conmigo el dinero que le sobraba. Antes de la separación, nunca salíamos juntos y tampoco había dinero para cosas como ir al cine sólo porque sí. Mi madre, que apenas sabía cocinar, tenía que nacerlo todas las noches. Lavaba mi ropa, fregaba los cacharros, limpiaba la casa y se interesaba por mis actividades escolares. Hacía todo lo que yo siempre había pensado que debía hacer una madre. Tras la ruptura se dedicaron a disputarse mi afecto y yo estaba entusiasmada. Fueron tres meses en la gloria. Un día, al llegar del colegio, los encontré en la sala muy sonrientes. Sobre la mesa había copas de vino y restos de comida. Recuerdo que pensé: «Tengo que limpiar». Entonces, me contaron la buena noticia. Se habían reconciliado.

En un determinado momento de la «historia egoísta», Asami había comenzado a acariciar el brazo de Korra.

—Y eso es todo: A partir de entonces fuimos felices. —Korra sonrió, pero Asami no le correspondió.

—Tal y como lo cuentas, no lo parece.

Korra se encogió de hombros, desarmada por la seriedad de Asami.

—Lo pasé bien. Mis padres eran buenas personas. Siempre tuve un techo bajo el que cobijarme y no nos faltaba dinero para comer. Lo demás no era imprescindible.

—Ven aquí —dijo Asami y, sin darle tiempo a protestar, la abrazó.

Aunque a Korra nada le habría gustado más que relajarse en los brazos de Asami, no pudo.

—Si te pones a cantar «Duerme mi niña», me largo —murmuró Korra contra el hombro de Asami.

—Has descrito a una cría necesitada de cariño. Todas éramos así de pequeñas. A esa edad dudo que entendieses todas las consecuencias de la ruptura de tus padres. No te fastidió que volviesen a estar juntos, sino perder el cariño que por fin te habían dado. Tu reacción fue de lo más natural.

Asami frotaba rítmicamente la espalda de Korra, consolándola como si se tratase de una gran pérdida y no de la pataleta de una chiquilla, como si hubiese ocurrido el día anterior y no años atrás.

—Se te da muy bien esto —comentó Korra.

—¿Qué? —Asami era tan tierna, tan cariñosa, que Korra no se sentía a gusto y se apartó. Vio su imagen reflejada en los ojos verdes de Asami y se olvidó de lo que quería decir.

Korra no se dio cuenta de que iba a besar a Asami hasta que sus labios estuvieron muy próximos. Asami respiró, su cuerpo se puso tenso y sus manos se apoyaron en los brazos de Korra, quien comprendió que Asami pretendía detenerla. Lo sabía, pero aun así la besó. Pensó: «Que sea la última vez y que dure siempre». Después todos sus pensamientos racionales se borraron. Se sobresaltaron cuando silbó un cohete y luego explotó, pero el beso continuó.

Asami abrió la boca con cautela. Korra sabía que en cualquier momento pondría fin a aquel beso. Sabía que debían disculparse y regresar a sus respectivos extremos del sofá. Por eso, cuando puso una mano sobre el pecho de Asami y ejerció una leve presión, supuso que Asami la disuadiría. Como no lo hizo, siguió empujando hasta que Asami quedó tendida en el sofá. Korra se colocó sobre ella y enseguida se perdió en el calor del beso.

El corazón de Asami latía con tanta fuerza que Korra lo sentía a través de las camisas de ambas. Sus labios se abrieron, ávidos, bajo los de Korra. Asami correspondía, pedía más, pero Korra tenía presente la carta en la que Asami daba por concluido todo entre ellas. Korra se calmó y levantó la cabeza. Asami tenía los labios separados y húmedos. Las dos se miraron. A Korra le pareció como si todo su mundo se estabilizarse. El lento brote de excitación iniciado por el beso se intensificó. Incluso los fuegos artificiales hicieron una pausa, mientras Korra esperaba que Asami la rechazase.

—Abre las piernas. —Asami no reaccionó y Korra repitió la orden añadiendo «por favor». Asami se humedeció los labios y abrió las piernas, y Korra se colocó entre ellas. Sus caderas encajaban a la perfección. Lo único que tenía que hacer era...

«Cuidado.» La idea bastó para que Korra no acelerase el inevitable placer que, al menos físicamente, ambas deseaban. No acarició los pechos de Asami como quería, sino que deslizó los dedos por su cuello y por la oreja, y la besó como si aquél fuese su último beso: lento, suave, húmedo y cariñoso.

El beso pudo muy bien durar una hora o un minuto. Llegó un momento en que el calor que emitían se volvió incómodo. Korra se movió para relajar la tensión, pero se puso rígida cuando Asami arqueó el cuerpo. Temía que, si el beso terminaba, Asami aprovechase una milésima de segundo para recordarle que no le gustaba aquello. Asami alzó las caderas una vez más, apretando la parte baja de la espalda de Korra, exigiéndole mayor contacto. Korra hundió la frente en el hombro de Asami y procuró ignorar el timbre del teléfono, que estaba sonando.

Apretó los puños bajo los hombros de Asami mientras intentaba entender lo que ocurría. No era culpa suya, ¿o sí?

La pasión de Korra cedió ligeramente. Asami le había dicho muy claro que no quería una relación como aquélla, pero, cuando sintió que las manos de la otra mujer, encallecidas de levantar pesas, se deslizaban bajo el cinturón de sus vaqueros y su ropa interior y le acariciaban el trasero, olvidó todas las reservas. Las dudas que albergaba sobre quién era la responsable de añadir leña al fuego se disiparon en el momento en que Asami le apretó el culo.

«Magreo.» Le vino a la mente aquel término grosero. Korra ni siquiera sabía por qué se le había ocurrido. Era una de tantas cosas que las chicas comentaban en los vestuarios. Ella nunca había compartido esos comentarios. No tenía amigas de ese estilo, pero las había escuchado. Dios, tenían razón. Si seguían así, se iba a correr completamente vestida.

Korra hundió los dedos en los cojines del sofá, que utilizó para acercar más aún los cuerpos de ambas. Asami jadeó mientras las lenguas, las caderas y la respiración buscaban denodadamente un punto de apoyo en medio de largas pausas de placer arrebatador. El timbre del teléfono sonó de nuevo. Korra casi no oía los fuegos artificiales, mitigados por la explosión que se estaba produciendo dentro de su propio cuerpo, pero estaba decidida a continuar, porque, cuando la pasión se enfriase, Asami recordaría su carta. Korra ralentizó el movimiento de forma intencionada. La última vez que estuvo con Asami fue todo un festín de pasión y lujuria. Quería acordarse de ella en aquel instante. Alzó la cabeza para contemplar su rostro. El sudor brillaba en su frente, tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios separados. No tardaría en correrse y Korra quería disfrutarlo.

A Korra le zumbaron los oídos debido al esfuerzo por mantener el control y, cuando se dio cuenta de que Asami no se precipitaba hacia el orgasmo, intensificó sus movimientos. La respuesta de Asami se paralizó de pronto y Korra comprendió que se había acabado.

—Korra, está sonando el teléfono. Tengo que contestar. Le pedí a Mako que llamase. Lo siento.

Korra asintió y, aunque todos los nervios de su cuerpo gritaban «no», se apresuró a soltarla. No se miraron mientras Asami se levantaba con dificultad y corría hacia el insistente teléfono. Korra se puso de pie, se ajustó los vaqueros y fue hasta el ventanal. El teléfono sonó una vez más, pero Korra no oyó a Asami en la cocina.

—¿Eh?

Korra volvió la vista y vio que Asami la miraba con una expresión extraña.

—Tal vez tarde unos minutos. Mi hija quiere contarme lo que ha hecho hoy, pero nos vemos en tu habitación. ¿Te parece bien?

Asami se marchó sin darle tiempo a responder. Korra permaneció mirando el lugar en el que acababa de estar Asami. Recibía señales muy confusas de ella. No quería quejarse, pero aquello era un tanto desquiciante. Estiró la mano hacia las cortinas con intención de cerrarlas, para ahorrarle el trabajo a Asami.

El humo de los fuegos artificiales creaba una niebla sobre las copas de los árboles. Korra se refrescó la sudorosa frente apoyándola en el cristal de la ventana y contempló el exterior sin ver nada. Tenía la parte delantera de la blusa pegada al pecho. ¿Cómo podría olvidar la perfección con la que encajaban, la maravillosa sensación del musculoso cuerpo de Asami bajo el suyo o su increíble fuerza?

A Korra le dolió el corazón cuando comprendió que las cosas habían ido demasiado lejos. Quería algo más que una estúpida oportunidad de vengarse de Asami. Debería haber sido ella la que diese por concluido el asunto, no Asami. Era ella la que se encontraba en peligro. Su error había sido engañarse creyendo que podían ser sólo amigas.

Asami hizo una pausa y puso una mano sobre el teléfono y la otra sobre la boca. Percibía el olor de Korra. No sabía si era su loción o el jabón que usaba, pero tenía claro que nunca se cansaría de aquel olor, y eso la asustaba. Tomó aliento y respondió al teléfono.

Mako no se molestó en saludar.

—¿Dónde diablos te habías metido? He llamado diez veces. Olivia está en la cama. — Por su forma de hablar y por la cadencia de su respiración, Asami se dio cuenta de que Mako estaba caminando como un león enjaulado

—Estábamos viendo los fuegos. ¿Aún no se ha dormido? Que se ponga al teléfono.

Asami se sentó ante la mesita de la cocina y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Oyó que Mako le decía a Olivia que su mamá estaba al teléfono. Asami sonrió aun antes de oír a su hija decir el consabido:

—Hola, mamá.

—Cuéntame que has hecho hoy, pajarito.

Olivia se puso a hablar de todo lo que había comido y de las cosas que había hecho, visto y oído en la feria. Asami salpicó de oportunas expresiones de asombro la conversación y tradujo mentalmente cuando la emoción de Olivia hacía que su discurso resultase casi ininteligible. A los pocos minutos las respuestas de Olivia se ralentizaron y, por último, Asami oyó sólo el suave ruidito de la respiración de la niña.

—Se ha dormido —susurró Mako, y Asami oyó el inequívoco sonido de una puerta al cerrarse.

Olivia siempre dormía con la puerta abierta. Es más, Asami nunca cerraba la puerta de su habitación y tampoco su madre. Si Olivia las necesitaba por la noche, una de las dos seguro que la oía. Asami iba a decírselo a Mako, pero se contuvo. Mako y Olivia se regían por sus propias normas. Prefería no inmiscuirse, a menos que corriese algún riesgo la seguridad de Olivia. Además, Olivia estaba creciendo y en cualquier momento exigiría intimidad. Tal vez ella misma necesitase también cierta intimidad, aunque descartó la idea antes de que se convirtiese en un verdadero proyecto.

—Han venido mis padres.

La indiferencia con que Mako sacó a colación el tema de sus padres la empujó a buscar una silla para sentarse.

—¿Y qué han dicho?

—Que se habían olvidado de que tenían un conflicto de intereses, así que se han quedado aquí. Prefieren que quedemos mañana para comer en vez del lunes.

El alivio de Asami al saber que no cancelaban la cita enseguida dio paso a la aprensión.

—Muy bien, pero tienen que venir hasta aquí.

—Ya saben que no vivo ahí, así que prefieren que nos veamos en su casa. — Asami se frotó las profundas arrugas de preocupación que se dibujaron en su frente.

La propuesta de los Copeland se le antojaba un lance más del juego. Por desgracia, ella no había impuesto ninguna de las reglas.

—¡Qué lástima! Los invité yo, no al revés. Además, tengo una invitada y creo que se sentirá más cómoda aquí.

—No se te ocurrirá meter a esa mujer en esto, ¿verdad? Creí que sólo íbamos a hablar con ellos.

—Yo no la he metido en esto, la metieron ellos. Ellos fueron los que se dedicaron a husmear y a contratar a gente para que me investigase como si hubiese cometido un delito.

—Están acostumbrados a proteger sus intereses, Asami. Sé que reaccionaron impulsivamente, sin pensarlo bien.

—¿Y a ellos qué más les da? Los que nos vamos a divorciar somos nosotros. Ellos no tienen nada que opinar.

—Quizá deseen ver a Olivia.

—¿Acaso les prohibí alguna vez que viesen a Olivia? ¿Por qué se lo iba a prohibir ahora?

—Eso es lo que les diremos. Seguro que les basta con oírlo.

Mako utilizaba el tono tolerante al que siempre recurría cuando hablaban de sus padres, pero no iba a servirle de nada en esa ocasión.

—Me alegraré mucho cuando todo termine. Espero que, cuando vean a Korra, dejen de fingir y acabe la persecución.

—¿Cómo puedes confiar en ella? Te juro que, cuando me di cuenta de que era la mujer a la que había sorprendido espiando detrás de tu ventana, casi me da algo.

Los pulmones de Asami se deshincharon.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cuándo la viste espiando en mi ventana?

—La noche en que la nueva clienta se te insinuó delante de mis narices, ¿te acuerdas? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Kuvira. No volvió más —dijo Asami en un tono apagado, recordando que Kuvira se le había insinuado de una forma tan exagerada que la había puesto nerviosa.

—Al principio creí que era ella, hasta que me acerqué. Dios mío, Asami, cuánto lo siento. Me di cuenta de que guardaba algo en el bolsillo, pero creí que era un teléfono móvil. Ahora sospecho que podía ser una cámara. Sin embargo, no entiendo para qué quería hacerte fotos en el trabajo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —Asami se dio cuenta de que casi estaba chillando, pero recordó aquella noche, las cosas que hizo en su despacho de cara a la ventana, nada más y nada menos, y sintió náuseas.

—¿No te lo había dicho?

Asami cerró los ojos.

—Mierda, Mako, pues claro que no. Bueno, en el parque me comentaste que tenía la nariz pegada a mi ventana, pero creí que era una metáfora.

—Sí, claro. Como te iba diciendo, no le di importancia hasta que la vi con mi padre en el restaurante. Al fin y al cabo, no la había sorprendido espiando en la ventana de tu dormitorio. Se trataba del gimnasio, y alegó que se encontraba mal. ¿Sigues ahí?

Asami pulsó la tecla de apagado y colgó el teléfono suavemente. «Al fin y al cabo, no la había sorprendido espiando en la ventana de tu dormitorio.»

La habitación que le habían ofrecido a Korra tenía los mismos enormes ventanales que el resto de la casa. La ropa de cama era femenina, aunque sin exagerar, y alguien (tal vez Yasuko) había puesto sábanas limpias y flores desde la llegada de Korra.

Korra esperó a Asami casi media hora. En un determinado momento empezó a temer que Asami se hubiese arrepentido, pero sabía que el dormitorio de su amiga estaba en el piso de arriba y, por tanto, tenía que pasar por delante de la habitación de invitados para subir a acostarse.

Korra imaginó que Asami estaría en la sala, con la cabeza hundida entre las manos, tratando de decidirse. Se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia fuera, como había hecho antes. ¿Alguna vez las cosas serían fáciles para ellas? Oyó que la puerta de la habitación se abría y se cerraba a su espalda. No se había dado cuenta de lo tensa que estaba hasta que le dolieron los hombros al relajarlos.

—Antes de que digas nada —dijo sin volverse—, sé que esto no es fácil para ti, aceptarme, y te aseguro que quiero que las cosas mejoren entre nosotras. Dejemos a un lado los ajustes de cuentas. Me gustaría estar contigo y conocerte bien. Haré lo que desees para que no me eches de tu vida.

Ya estaba. Todo dicho. Le había ofrecido a Asami una salida, por si la necesitaba, pero explicándole que no sólo quería divertirse. Deseaba más, lo necesitaba. Korra se volvió, esperando ver sorpresa, incluso conmoción en la otra mujer. No estaba preparada para la ira mezclada con intenso dolor que se reflejaba en el rostro de Asami.

—Hija de...

La voz de Asami se quebró, pero no hacía falta que concluyese la frase.

Korra sacudió la cabeza para despejar la confusión.

—¿Asami? ¿Qué he hecho?

—Mako me lo ha contado.

«¿Mako?» Korra se dirigió hacia ella, pero Asami retrocedió a toda prisa. Si la puerta no hubiera estado cerrada, sin duda habría salido al pasillo corriendo. Korra se mordió los labios.

—¿Qué te ha contado? —Estaba segura de poder rebatir las mentiras que Mako Copeland le había contado a Asami. Y después ya se ocuparía de darle su merecido a aquel imbécil.

—Me ha dicho que estabas fuera de mi oficina, espiando por la ventana. Y que estabas delante del gimnasio cuando nosotras... —La cara de Asami, roja como un tomate, se puso blanca de repente.

«¡Oh, Dios! ¿Por qué no le dije que estaba allí?»

—Asami, puedo explicártelo.

—Pues explícamelo. Dime que no es verdad. Dime que no me incitaste a masturbarme para espiarme.

—No fue así.

Asami se dio la vuelta y, si Korra no se hubiese apresurado a cerrarle el paso, habría salido de la habitación.

—Escúchame, por favor —le dijo Korra. Asami le daba la espalda y no dijo nada, pero tampoco le dio un tortazo, lo cual ya era algo.

—Te observé. La verdad es que envié a una mujer para ver si te enrollabas con ella.

—Kuvira —dijo Asami con amargura. Se volvió y Korra bajó la vista, aliviada. No podía soportar la furia de Asami.

—Sí. Me dijo que la habías rechazado de plano, y yo... —Korra sacudió la cabeza y le falló la voz antes de continuar— estaba feliz. Te vi sentada en el sillón y me pareciste maravillosa. Quería estar contigo, pero no podía. Te pedí que te tocaras porque era lo que deseaba hacer.

Korra aguantó unos segundos la arremetida de la fría mirada de Asami.

—Me humillaste.

—No era mi intención. Te juro que no pretendía hacerlo.

—¿Y por qué tendría que confiar en ti? Dime por qué debo creerte. ¿Cómo sé que no hiciste fotos y se las diste a Arnult y a Barb?

Las palabras de Asami fueron tan dolorosas como una bofetada.

—¿De verdad crees que te haría fotos en esa actitud para dárselas a esa gente? ¿Para qué, Asami? ¿Y qué demostraría con ellas?

—Deberías haberme dicho lo que habías hecho.

Korra guardó silencio como respuesta.

—Si te hubiese confesado que había estado detrás de tu ventana aquella noche, ¿no te habrías enfadado conmigo?

—Eso no importa. Deberías habérmelo dicho de todas formas.

—No me di cuenta de que íbamos a llegar tan lejos.

—Pues entonces deberías haber desaparecido.

—No es tan fácil. Sé que te cuesta entenderlo, pero no fue algo consciente. No era mi intención ocultártelo.

—Korra, déjalo. Ya está hecho. Quiero que te marches de mi casa mañana por la mañana.

—No hablas en serio. —Los dedos de Korra temblaban cuando los acercó al primer botón de su camisa—. Nunca pretendí humillarte —dijo, desabotonándose la camisa y aflojándose los pantalones.

—¿Qué haces?

—Te doy la oportunidad de ajustar cuentas.

—¿Es eso lo que crees que quiero?

—Es lo que creí que quería yo. Pero, ¿sabes una cosa, Asami? —Korra se desabrochó los vaqueros sin dejar de mirarla—. Desde el momento en que te vi, no me bastó con ajustar cuentas. Quería estar contigo. Quería que lamentases haber hecho el amor conmigo y me enfadé muchísimo porque ejercías una atracción demasiado fuerte sobre mí. Cuando estaba ante la ventana, mientras tú te tocabas, créeme, en lo último que pensaba era en humillarte. No habría podido marcharme aunque hubiese querido. —Korra dejó caer la camisa al suelo y se dispuso a quitarse el sujetador.

—Ponte la camisa —dijo Asami, en tono airado y confuso.

—No. —Korra arrojó el sujetador sobre la camisa. Le temblaban las manos al bajarse las bragas. Desnuda, en aquel momento se sentía más indefensa que en toda su vida. Ignoró la necesidad de cruzar los brazos para cubrirse el pecho. Y se esforzó por mantener la mirada de Asami mientras retrocedía hasta la cama y se sentaba. En el rostro de Asami había una mezcla de rabia y sorpresa.

—No pienso acostarme contigo.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Korra—. Tampoco te lo estoy pidiendo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué haces esto?

—Te estoy dando la oportunidad de marcharte mientras me humillo. —Korra se tocó el pecho y se acarició los pezones con los dedos, a pesar del temor a que Asami se fuese dando un portazo—. Cuando hacías esto —susurró—, en lo único que pensaba era en lo mucho que me apetecía estar al otro lado de aquella ventana.

Korra se arrodilló, ignorando la inquietud que le producía exhibirse ante Asami.

Al ver que ésta seguía todos sus movimientos, susurró:

—Acércate.

Asami hizo un gesto con la cabeza, en señal de negación pero Korra sabía por experiencia que, si se quedaba, se acercaría. Deslizó las piernas sobre la cama y Asami clavó los ojos en el suelo. Por lo menos, no se iba, y eso era importante.

—Mírame —dijo Korra. Asami echó la cabeza hacia atrás bruscamente, como si la hubiesen obligado a la fuerza.

Korra deslizó las manos sobre su estómago mientras miraba a Asami e intentaba averiguar qué pensaba. El rostro de Asami permanecía totalmente inexpresivo. El único signo de que estaba disgustada eran los puños cerrados a ambos lados del cuerpo y la rápida respiración que hacía palpitar su pecho.

Cuando Korra se acercó lentamente los dedos a la boca y se chupó dos, Asami separó los labios.

La excitación derritió parte de la fría rabia que se hacía patente en el rostro de Asami. Korra deslizó sus dedos húmedos por la barbilla y el cuello, hasta el pecho. Se acarició primero un pezón y, luego, el otro, hasta que ambos se convirtieron en cimas erectas. Asami se tambaleó.

—Es difícil, ¿verdad?, quedarse ahí mirando cuando sabes lo mucho que te deseo, lo mucho que ansío sentir tus manos sobre mí. —Korra se introdujo los dedos en la boca de nuevo y cerró los ojos para no ver la ardiente mirada de Asami. Al abrirlos, respiró hondo. Se acarició el estómago con la mano, rozando la parte superior del triángulo de vello antes de acariciarse otra vez los pechos. Había desaparecido la vergüenza inicial. Quería desarmar a Asami, que olvidase su enojo y que se uniese a ella.

Korra ladeó el cuerpo para que Asami la viese mejor. Se oyó un leve sonido, tal vez un suspiro, y cuando levantó la vista le pareció que Asami estaba más cerca. Lentamente rozó con los dedos los labios mayores, los separó y se frotó el clítoris, hasta que resultó evidente la intensidad de su excitación.

—Estabas muy mojada, Asami. Lo que más deseaba en el mundo era atravesar aquella ventana y hundirme dentro de ti.

A Asami le costaba tragar. Ya no tenía los puños cerrados y sus brazos colgaban inertes a ambos lados del cuerpo.

Las piernas de Korra se abrieron como alas de mariposa. Jugó con su orgulloso clítoris hasta que ya no pudo soportar más aquel suplicio. Cuando se introdujo los dedos, gimió durante largo rato. Esperó unos segundos, y los dedos de sus pies se curvaron sobre el edredón.

El cuerpo de Asami parecía desmadejado. Había renunciado a seguir enfadada y contemplaba con avidez la mano posada entre las piernas de Korra. Korra levantó las caderas y Asami sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera negarse, pero no completó el gesto.

—¿Te das cuenta? ¿Acaso puedes marcharte? —Korra percibió la vivida expresión de excitación en el rostro de Asami—. Mírame, Asami, mírame. —Sabía que no se iría, así que se introdujo primero dos dedos dentro de sí y luego otro. La respiración de Asami era cada vez más agitada y seguía el ritmo de las caderas, de Korra.

Korra retiró los dedos y jadeó cuando la evidencia de su deseo salió de su cuerpo. Untó su clítoris con ella y, luego, volvió a hundirse dentro de sí misma.

—Cuando tú hiciste esto, estaba tan excitada que... —Korra tragó saliva, mientras el calor y la velocidad de su mano aumentaban.

Asami, roja como un tomate, se tambaleaba ligeramente. Korra inclinó las caderas para penetrarse mejor y para que Asami tuviese una buena visión. La mano de Korra emitía una especie de palmoteo mientras se movía sin cesar.

—¿Eres capaz de dejarme? ¿Eres capaz de irte mientras hago esto e imagino que me tocas? Asami, yo...

¿Qué diablos iba a decir? El estallido del orgasmo la salvó de confesar sentimientos que hasta entonces ignoraba. Korra levantó las caderas y gimió, y supo que Asami también gemía. Su cuerpo derramó placer en forma de calor líquido hasta que alcanzó la cima, cedió y volvió a ascender. Los gemidos de Korra se convirtieron en ásperos jadeos, mientras Asami la contemplaba con la boca abierta y la respiración alterada, hasta que los ojos de ambas se fundieron.

—¿Asami?

Asami sacudió la cabeza.

—¡No! Ya has demostrado lo que querías. —Su tono era ácido y mordaz. El sudor se enfrió sobre el estómago de Korra.

—Lo siento. Creí que, si te demostraba lo difícil que era alejarse, comprenderías por qué no pude hacerlo.

—¿Sabes lo que creo? Creo que pasamos demasiado tiempo disculpándonos. —Si Asami no le hubiera parecido tan harta y resignada, a Korra se le habría ocurrido algo qué decir. Pero sintió un dolor en el pecho y se quedó muda. Asami hizo ademán de irse.

—¿A dónde vas? —Korra se incorporó y cogió la camisa del suelo.

—Necesito dormir. No puedo pensar con claridad.

—No pretendía molestarte.

Asami asintió y, sin mirarla, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta casi sin hacer ruido. Korra se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada, estremecida por el tono definitivo de la voz de Asami. Quiso recoger sus cosas y marcharse, pero no tuvo valor para hacerlo. Estaba confundida, asustada y avergonzada. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, no podía irse sin hablar con Asami al menos una vez más. Había manejado muy mal la situación. Quería que Asami supiese que no había pretendido hacerle daño. No sabía si lo conseguiría, pero estaba segura de una cosa: esa noche había perdido algo esencial.

La confianza de Asami.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Hola he vuelto después de no sé cuanto, he estado ocupada y hasta ahora he tenido tiempo de continuar y espero seguir así hasta que termine mis proyectos, por lo menos estos.

 **Me he acordado de que tengo otras dos HISTORIAS ADAPTADAS, me preguntaba si les gustaría que las publicara.** **son: Elsa y Anna y la otra es Korra y Asami con Elsa y Anna.**

 _si ustedes quieren que las publique, hagánmelo saber, tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para decidir si quieren o no quieren._

reviews time:

Bleach010915: Hola! es lento el proceso pero lo lograran. estare publicando mas seguido así que pendiente.

Ira: me alegro mucho que te gustara, casi podría llevarme el crédito, pero no.

Maria Sato: Hola, Hola! ahh los ataques de risa, lo sé a veces me pasa lo mismo y tengo que parar o me regañan. Bueno mira te propongo algo, cuando termine de hacer todas las adaptaciones que te parece si te doy los libros y mas de la misma temática, pero solo cuando ya vaya por el ultimo. Nos veremos.

Deartod: jajajaja debes de agradarle de alguna manera.

Deilys len: jajajajaja no te hago esperar mas.

Luu7: verdad!? se va a poner bueno, es que ya lo sabias o que!? yo lo mire predecible la verdad, conozco a alguien que acerto con sus sospechas, yo queria lo mismo que algunos, mas yuri por supuesto. jajajaja un deseo culposo supongo, aunque leí que si te gusta no puede ser tan culposo. Me gusta el Elsa/Anna todavía no me puedo animar a hacer uno original pero sin dudas partiria por la mitad los esteréotipos de la pareja. la pelicula estuvo bie y es mas he visto uno que otro post donde dice que a la siguiente pelicula le daran a Elsa una novia. casi no le presto atención a eso de que son hermanas porque la verdad no se parecen en casi nada y con personalidades diferentes en todo. espero que tú estes bien y que mandes otro mensaje igual de largo y con mucho gusto lo contesto. Nos veremos.

Por favor cuidense mucho y espero saber pronto de ustedes.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	11. chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Al día siguiente Asami supo, por el dolor pulsátil que sentía en las sienes y el malestar en la espalda, que se había dormido hasta muy pasadas las siete. Gruñó y se puso boca arriba. El recuerdo de la noche anterior acudió a ella como una especie de fría venganza.

«Korra.» No podía pensar en ella sin sentir la punzada de la traición, el ardor de la furia. ¿Por qué no había salido de la habitación la noche anterior? Se moría de rabia; sin embargo, estaba como clavada al suelo. Korra había demostrado su argumento. Pero Asami no se sentía menos espiada. La ira no mitigaba el dolor sordo que atravesaba su pecho. Korra se había ido. Ella le había dicho que quería que saliese de su casa, de su vida.

Asami se frotó la frente con el dorso de la muñeca. El ruido de ollas y sartenes procedentes de la cocina se filtraba a través de los conductos de ventilación. El sábado era el día que su madre preparaba sus famosas tortitas con jarabe de arándanos casero. A Asami no le apetecía explicar por qué Korra se había marchado sin desayunar. Tardó un cuarto de hora en ir a tumbos hasta la ducha. Se frotó hasta casi irritarse la piel. Jamás admitiría que Korra tenía razón, pero no había sido capaz de abandonar la habitación, a pesar de lo furiosa que estaba. No obstante, eso no disculpaba lo que había hecho Korra. Tendría que haberle contado lo ocurrido aquella noche.

El agua estaba tibia y Asami tenía los dedos arrugados como pasas cuando salió de la ducha. Al verse de refilón en el espejo parcialmente empañado, se dio cuenta de que su madre averiguaría que había reñido con Korra. Vería sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, y le pediría una explicación.

Asami se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta, y recordó que tenía que cambiarse antes de comer con los Copeland. Bajó las escaleras con dificultad, pasó por delante de la habitación de invitados y se dirigió a la cocina. Se moría de ganas de tomar un café. Entró en la cocina y se quedó de piedra. El cuchillo de Korra se detuvo en el aire. Aunque parecía imposible, Korra tenía peor aspecto que ella. Su madre se fijó en los ojos hinchados de ambas, sumó dos y dos, y dedujo que se había producido una riña de enamoradas. Asami deseó que hubiese sido sólo eso.

—Siéntate. Te he calentado el plato. —Yasuko puso el plato al lado del de Korra.

Asami no quería sentarse en aquel lugar, ni siquiera quería estar en la misma habitación que Korra. ¿Qué hacía Korra allí? ¿Por qué se había sobresaltado tanto al verla?

—¡Qué fastidio! Se ha acabado el jarabe. Tengo que ir a buscar más a la despensa.

—Yo lo traeré. —Asami se levantó, deseosa de aprovechar la ocasión para escapar.

—No, quédate con Korra. No se siente muy bien. —Su madre salió de la cocina con el entrecejo fruncido—. La verdad es que tú tampoco estás en tu mejor momento.

—Lo siento —dijo Korra, sin levantar la vista del plato, cuando se quedaron solas.

—Anoche dijiste lo mismo —Asami cortó en trozos su tortita.

Los sábados era capaz de pisotear a su propia hija para desayunar tortitas. Aquella mañana la mera idea de tragar le daba asco. Si su madre no había notado que ocurría algo raro entre Korra y ella, lo sabría sin duda cuando viese intacto el plato de Asami.

—Quiero decir que siento seguir aquí.

Asami dejó el tenedor sobre la servilleta y la miró fijamente.

—Tienes razón. Esperaba que te hubieses marchado.

—Lo sé, por eso lo lamento. —Cuando Korra alzó la vista un instante, a Asami le costó mantener la seriedad. Parecía como si Korra se hubiese pasado la noche llorando o combatiendo con un peso pesado—. Pretendía demostrar algo y lo que hice fue humillarme. Quería que supieras que entiendo cómo te sientes. Sé que eso no cambia las cosas, pero... —Korra clavó los ojos en su plato y Asami se dio cuenta de lo encorvada que estaba y de lo mucho que le costaba mirarle a la cara.

«Se muere de vergüenza.» Dejando a un lado el enfado, Asami no quería que Korra se sintiese como si hubiese hecho algo malo. Sí, había pasado una noche horrorosa pensando en lo que Korra había dicho y hecho. Pero mentiría sí dijese que no había disfrutado un poco mirando, muchísimo en realidad.

Como Korra no la miraba, Asami aprovechó la ocasión para analizar su lenguaje corporal. Le ponía nerviosa la forma en que Korra estaba sentada, como si quisiese parecer más pequeña o pasar inadvertida. Asami recordó a la Korra que caminaba por los pasillos del instituto de Roheibeth. Nunca se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero le molestaba percibir una especie de polvorín oculto bajo aquella apacibilidad.

—Creo que tu madre sabe que hemos tenido una...

Asami entendió la duda que se le planteó a Korra. ¿Cómo se llamaba lo que habían tenido? ¿Una riña o una pelea de amantes? ¿Eran amantes? ¿Y todo porque a Asami le había molestado que Korra la mirase en vez de limitarse a escuchar cuando tenía su orgasmo? Tampoco habría parado si hubiera sabido que Korra estaba allí. En realidad, había pasado gran parte de la noche pensando en aquello. Asami se puso colorada.

Posó la mano en el brazo de Korra.

—Mírame, por favor.

Cuando Korra la miró, Asami vio en ella tristeza y confusión, y se le ablandó el corazón.

—Creo que me he pasado.

Korra esbozó una sonrisa de desaprobación.

—Soy yo quien se ha pasado.

Asami tragó saliva.

—Korra, las dos empezamos con mal pie en la fiesta. Ése es el problema. No hemos pasado mucho tiempo de pie, precisamente. Cuando supe que me habías espiado, me dio vergüenza. No, espera, déjame terminar. —Asami alzó la mano para detenerla antes de que hablase—. Ya te has disculpado de sobra. No digo todo esto para que continúes. —Tomó aliento—. Tú y yo no somos amigas. —Korra se hundió en la silla. Asami tardó unos segundos en continuar—: Y deberíamos ser amigas. Creo que podríamos haber sido amigas en el instituto, pero yo tenía tantos problemas en casa que supongo que le saltaba a la yugular a todo el mundo.

—¿Por qué nunca te acercaste a saludarme?

—¿Acaso no lo sabes? —Korra sacudió la cabeza y Asami sonrió con aire triste—. Estaba colada por ti.

Korra la miró, boquiabierta. —Eso dijo Opal en la fiesta, pero creí que estaba borracha.

—¿Lo dijo? Ojalá me lo hubiese dicho a mí. En aquella época no entendía por qué me gustabas tanto. Sólo sabía que me sacabas de quicio. Mi padre debió de captar vibraciones lésbicas o algo por el estilo, porque lo averiguó mucho antes que yo.

—¿De verdad? Pues yo no noté nada.

—Tal vez fuesen todos aquellos carteles de mujeres deportistas pegados en las paredes de mi habitación. No lo sé. Éramos muy amigos y, de pronto, fue como si yo me hubiese convertido en un trapo rojo y él en un toro de lidia. Nada más verme, me atacaba. Me llamaba marimacho y, poco antes de marcharme de casa, empezó a decirme que iría al infierno por tener aquellos sentimientos. No se lo conté a nadie, pero me pareció que todos lo sabían. Las cosas empeoraron cuando me expulsaron.

Korra se mostró afligida.

—Siempre me sentí culpable de eso. Aquel día debería haber dicho algo.

Asami se encogió de hombros.

—No habría servido de nada. Era fácil encontrar un motivo para expulsarme. Estaba demasiado confundida. No entendía por qué mi padre me odiaba tanto. Daba rienda suelta a mis fantasías porque estaba confundida.

—¿Y tu madre?

—Como podrás imaginar, estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de salvar su matrimonio para darse cuenta de mi calvario. No era fácil vivir con mi padre. Yo lo quería, pero se portaba tan mal con mi madre como conmigo. No creo que ella entendiese el daño que me hacían las cosas que él decía. Mi madre ha cambiado mucho desde que se divorció. Nunca habíamos estado muy unidas. Supongo que, para ella, ayudarme con Olivia es una forma de compensarme.

—¿Por eso te casaste con Mako? ¿Para complacer a tu padre?

Asami suspiró.

—Hice un montón de cosas para agradar a mi padre. Quería que se sintiese orgulloso de mí. Fue el motivo de que ingresase en el ejército. Sí, supongo que también me casé con Mako para complacerlo a él. Mako y yo compartíamos apartamento y es mi mejor amigo. Me convencí de que le estaba haciendo un favor. Él quería que sus padres lo dejasen tranquilo y yo quería... quería hacer feliz a mi padre. Probablemente fue una de las decisiones más absurdas que tomamos. Ambos buscábamos una forma de encajar en nuestras respectivas familias y la encontramos casándonos. Creo que en el instituto encontré lo que buscaba en ti, pero no sabía cómo abordarte. Con Mako fue fácil... No existía atracción.

—Ojalá hubiésemos hablado de esto cuando éramos más jóvenes.

—¿Sugieres que no te gustó saltarte la fase de las conversaciones y pasar directamente a ver cómo nos masturbábamos?

Korra se puso rígida y miró hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿No quieres que mi madre sepa que te masturbas? Es una suerte que no nos viese anoche en el sofá.

—¿Quieres callarte? Volverá en cualquier momento.

Korra parecía crispada, pero su expresión reflejaba alivio.

—Tardará un poco. Sabe que nos peleamos y nos está dando la oportunidad de reconciliarnos.

—Yo no le he contado nada.

Asami arqueó una ceja.

—No hace falta. Las madres saben esas cosas. —Le arrancó otra sonrisa a Korra y su corazón brincó de alegría.

—Asami, ¿a qué te referías antes cuando dijiste que no éramos amigas?

—Quería decir que en realidad no nos conocemos. No sé qué significo para ti. Mis suegros te contrataron para que aireases mis trapos sucios y tú aceptaste el trabajo. —Asami levantó las manos—. Sí, me dijiste que les habías devuelto el cheque y te creo, en serio, pero no puedo olvidar que en un primer momento aceptaste el trabajo. Aparte de que tú y yo no hemos hecho nada, salvo odiarnos o mantener relaciones sexuales: nada más. No hay un punto intermedio. Tengo la sensación y la esperanza de que puede haber algo más, por eso no quiero seguir acostándome contigo.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Asami notó la decepción en la voz de Korra y se esforzó por hablar en un tono desenfadado.

—No lo tengo muy claro.

—Entonces, ¿por qué crees que puede haber algo más?

—Es un presentimiento.

Tal vez Asami reparó en que Korra apenas hablaba, pero se comportó como si todo fuese normal, igual que Yasuko. No se volvió a hablar de que Korra se marchase. Incluso ayudó a preparar la comida y escuchó en silencio mientras Yasuko y Asami hablaban de todo lo habido y por haber, desde el gimnasio hasta Olivia.

Korra siempre había creído que no se le daban bien los niños, pero por algún motivo Olivia le había cogido cariño. En cuanto la niña entró en casa, fue corriendo hacia ella con los brazos abiertos. Korra no estaba preparada para recibir el impacto de la cabecita de Olivia en su abdomen; sin embargo, reaccionó bastante bien e incluso le dio palmaditas en la espalda. Miró a Asami en busca de ayuda, pero Asami estaba demasiado atareada cogiendo las cosas de Olivia de manos de Mako e interesándose por lo que habían hecho durante el día festivo.

Korra se libró con mucho cuidado de los brazos de Olivia y se agachó porque suponía que era lo que se hacía con los niños.

—¿Lo has pasado bien? —Olivia asintió y se embarcó en un confuso relato sobre su padre y ella que dejó a Korra agotada. Por fin, Yasuko salió de la cocina y se llevó a la niña para contarle un cuento y hacer que durmiese la siesta.

Cuando Korra se dio cuenta de que, tanto Mako como Asami la miraban, dijo en tono dubitativo:

—Es un encanto de niña. —La sorprendieron las expresiones idénticas de orgullo en los padres de la pequeña.

A Korra seguía sin convencerle Mako. No le gustaba que endilgase a Asami la parte más pesada, pero estaba segura de que amaba a su hija y de que lucharía por ella.

—He llamado a mis padres cuando venía hacia aquí. Estaban en el club, en los dos últimos hoyos. Llegarán dentro de una hora, más o menos. —Mako miró los vaqueros, la camiseta y las sandalias Keen de Asami—. Te vas a cambiar, ¿verdad?

Korra estuvo a punto de decir algo en defensa de Asami, pero se contuvo. No tenía derecho a inmiscuirse en la conversación.

—La verdad es que había pensado cambiarme —respondió Asami—, pero no pienso ponerme de tiros largos como tú. ¿Quién te ha vestido? ¿Tu madre?

Korra sonrió mientras contemplaba la camisa rosa pastel, los pantalones blancos y los zapatos náuticos a juego que llevaba Mako. Realmente parecía como si lo hubiese vestido Barb Copeland.

—Tu hija me ayudó a escoger la ropa.

Asami entrecerró los ojos.

—Mentiroso. Olivia odia el rosa. Y si los pantalones fuesen un poquitín más ceñidos, tendrías que poner el letrero de sólo para mayores en la entrepierna. Es un modelo especial de Barb y lo sabes.

Mako miró sus ropas y se rió, ante la sorpresa de Korra.

—No está tan mal, pero ¿puedes creer que después de todos estos años aún sabe mi talla? No es un modelo tan horrible. Creo que mi madre compró todo lo que vio en la foto del catálogo. Lo recibí por correo las Navidades pasadas, ¿recuerdas? Envuelto en papel de regalo de la tienda, con una tarjeta escrita por otra persona.

—Sí, pero no tenía ni idea de lo espantoso que era. Oye, ¿no venía con un pañuelo a juego?

—Ni lo nombres —dijo Mako con cariño, y Korra se fijó en que Asami y Mako habían encontrado un agradable cauce para su relación.

Se comportaban como dos hermanos, más que como un matrimonio. Korra seguía sin entender qué había ganado Asami al casarse. Podrían haber tenido a Olivia sin pasar por la vicaría. No obstante, comprendía el deseo de tener una familia y unas raíces. Ella lo había sepultado en lo más oscuro de su mente al hacerse adulta, pero seguía allí.

Mientras se vestía lentamente para la comida con los Copeland, Korra no paraba de analizar lo que Asami había dicho, en relación al hecho de que podía «haber algo más» entre ellas. Lo cierto era que sentía algo por Asami. En caso contrario, habría aceptado su ultimátum y habría regresado a Portland, cosa mucho más llevadera desde el punto de vista emocional. No se habría visto en el brete de enfrentarse a sus propios sentimientos, pero no podía dejar las cosas inacabadas.

Korra se miró al espejo. Tenía un aspecto profesional, incluso atractivo, pero la ropa de trabajo hacía que se sintiese fuera de lugar. Asami no le había pedido que se cambiase, pero sabía, sin necesidad de que se lo dijeran, que los Copeland torcerían el gesto ante alguien vestido con vaqueros.

Korra permaneció en la habitación de invitados todo lo que pudo antes de ir a la sala, donde Asami esperaba que conversasen civilizadamente.

Asami había dicho que se iba cambiar de ropa, pero Korra no imaginaba que se cambiaría tanto. No quedaba ni rastro de la chica con vaqueros flojos y sudadera. Ni rastro de la atractiva profesora de gimnasia. Asami había efectuado una transformación camaleónica y Korra no sabía dónde mirar. Siempre había sido guapa. Incluso en el instituto, cuando hacía todo lo posible por tener un aspecto hosco y poco accesible, a Korra le había costado no encontrarla atractiva. Asami se había recogido el pelo con un elegante adorno de piel. Llevaba pantalones de lino, sandalias y una camiseta de tiras. Korra admiró sus poderosos hombros y brazos. Ojalá tuviese derecho a acercarse a ella, besarla y decirle que estaba estupenda, pero no lo tenía. En realidad, ni siquiera tenía derecho a estar allí. Se trataba de un asunto familiar y ella no formaba parte de la familia. «No, pero me gustaría.»

Asami levantó la vista, como si hubiese oído sus pensamientos, y sorprendió su mirada. El timbre de la puerta las salvó de un momento embarazoso.

—Abro yo —dijo Mako y salió corriendo como si Asami o Korra tuviesen intención de disputarle aquel privilegio.

Korra se acercó a Asami y le dio una palmada en la mano.

—No te preocupes, ¿vale?

Asami sonrió tímidamente.

—Me alegro de que no te marchases anoche.

Korra no tuvo ocasión de analizar aquella frase, porque enseguida oyó dos voces quejumbrosas, alternadas con otra conciliatoria.

Arnult y Barb entraron en la sala como si la casa fuese suya. Resultaba evidente, por las camisas Penguin a rayas y los pantalones blancos que ambos llevaban, que habían interrumpido un partido de golf para asistir a la reunión con su hijo y la que pronto sería su ex nuera.

La incómoda situación que Korra esperaba cuando la pareja se diese cuenta de que estaba ella allí no se produjo.

—Señorita Dennis, ¿qué tal está? —dijo Arnult con naturalidad, como si se hubiesen encontrado en la sección de congelados del supermercado.

Korra consiguió sobreponerse y bajar la barbilla en una especie de saludo. Mako estaba pálido y no se atrevía a mirar a Asami. A los Copeland no les extrañó ver a Korra. «Lo cual significa que sabían que yo estaba aquí. El único modo que tenían de saberlo es que alguien se lo hubiese dicho.» A Korra se le encogió el estómago ante la sospecha de que la espiaban. Quería preguntarles a los Copeland quién diablos se creían que eran, pero se contuvo. No se trataba de ella. Estaba allí para apoyar a Asami si lo necesitaba. En caso contrario, pensaba mantener la boca cerrada.

—Supongo que no hemos venido a comer, ¿verdad? ¡Qué lástima, porque me apetece picar algo! —Barb Copeland consiguió mostrarse suspicaz y frívola al mismo tiempo. Korra empezaba a verla con ojos muy distintos y no para bien.

—¿Te preparo una copa, mamá? —preguntó Mako.

—Acabo de decir que tengo hambre —repuso Barb con aspereza, mientras miraba el reloj—, no sed. Además, aún no son las dos.

Mako estaba tan desconcertado que Korra tuvo que reprimir una carcajada. Su cara expresaba claramente lo que no había dicho en voz alta: «¿Desde cuándo te guías por el reloj para tomar una copa?».

—Mi madre y yo hemos preparado comida, pero nos gustaría hablar antes. — Asami parecía tan tranquila que Korra aprovechó la ocasión para mirarla. A diferencia de la de Mako, la expresión de Asami era serena. En realidad, su rostro carecía de expresión, por decirlo de una forma más precisa—. ¿No os sentáis?

Korra se fijó en que alguien había llevado más sillas y se sentó en la más próxima a Asami.

—Parece obvio que no nos habéis hecho venir sólo para comer. ¿De qué se trata entonces? —preguntó Arnult.

También en esa ocasión respondió Asami:

—De la gente que contratáis para que me investigue.

Las cejas de Arnult dibujaron un gesto burlón, como de sorpresa, y Korra lo imitó. No esperaba que se pusiesen a hablar del tiempo, pero tampoco que Asami fuese al grano de entrada.

—La verdad es que me asombra que la señorita Dennis no respete la confidencialidad de sus clientes.

—Korra no nos lo contó. Os vi en el hotel, ¿recuerdas? —Korra giró la cabeza para mirar a Mako, que se hallaba sentado al otro lado de Asami. «Curioso que Mako me defienda.»

—¿Y te contó también que se acuesta con tu mujer? —preguntó Barb Copeland en un tono desenfadado.

—No —respondió Mako—. Asami se dejó eso en el tintero.

Korra aplaudió mentalmente a Mako. No la fascinaba, pero tenía que reconocer que Mako lo estaba intentando y había ganado puntos sólo por la expresión de sorpresa que veló la cara de Barb. Korra se dio cuenta de que su composición familiar era como un juego de niños en comparación con la de aquella gente.

—No me parece apropiado que esté aquí. —Arnult se dirigió directamente a Korra—: ¿Siempre tiene una relación tan personal con sus clientes?

Korra se preguntó a qué se debía tanta atención centrada en ella y se dio cuenta de que Arnult estaba intentando ganar terreno, así que decidió no concedérselo.

—Sí, en efecto. Con todos. —Sonrió al ver la cara de incredulidad de Arnult. «Fin de la conversación, imbécil. Esto no va conmigo y tú lo sabes.»

—¿Qué esperabais ganar investigándome? —preguntó Asami al fin—. Mako y yo ya os hemos dicho que nuestra relación se ha acabado.

—Te vas a divorciar de nuestro hijo —explicó Barb.

—Es un divorcio amistoso.

—Los divorcios nunca son totalmente amistosos. Queremos proteger a Mako porque es demasiado ignorante y no sabe proteger sus propios intereses.

—Gracias, mamá —intervino Mako con acritud. Korra se dio cuenta, al ver cómo se ruborizaba, que no era la primera vez que sus padres le llamaban tonto en público.

—Es lo que hacen todos los padres —comentó Barb en tono condescendiente.

—Eso es lo que no entiendo. ¿De dónde sacas que soy un peligro para Mako? Su nombre ya no figura en la escritura de la casa. Puede ver a Olivia siempre que lo desee y el dinero de la pensión de la niña se invierte en un fondo para pagar sus estudios. ¿Qué crees que voy a arrebatarle?

Korra reaccionó de forma instintiva. Estiró el brazo y cogió la mano de Asami. Korra la miró y la frustración que vio en su rostro fue tal que le dolió no poder abrazarla.

Barb abrió el enorme bolso que llevaba y sacó una carpeta. —Cuando tienes un hijo, se acaban las diversiones —dijo en tono desenfadado.

—¿Acaso pretendes enseñarme a ser madre? —El rostro de Asami dejó de mostrarse inexpresivo y se puso lívida. Cada palabra que salía de sus labios destilaba veneno.

—Mamá, no deberías... —se atrevió a decir Mako.

—En eso tienes mucha razón, no debería. Deja que te diga algo. A mi hija no le da miedo estar conmigo. No se morirá de angustia cuando tenga que cenar conmigo una vez al mes ni tendrá que considerar mis sentimientos antes de tomar cualquier decisión cuando sea adulta.

Korra estuvo a punto de levantarse y aplaudir a Asami, pero Barb ni se inmutó.

Se diría que no había escuchado ni una palabra de lo que había dicho Asami.

—¿Y cómo crees que se sentirá cuando vea esto? —Barb abrió la carpeta y la dejó sobre la mesa.

Todos se inclinaron y vieron una foto de Asami caminando por la calle en compañía de alguien y riéndose. Korra reprimió una punzada de celos. Era evidente que las dos mujeres de la foto salían de una discoteca. Ambas sonreían y Korra tuvo que reconocer que hacían buena pareja.

Barb apartó la foto y mostró otra en la que aparecía un coche desconocido aparcado ante la casa de Asami y el mismo coche aparcado al día siguiente por la mañana. Korra se puso como un tomate.

—Cuando nos dimos cuenta de la magnitud del asunto, nos pareció preferible recurrir a alguien un poco más discreto. —Barb se recostó en la silla y miró a Korra—. Al menos lo intentamos.

«Por tanto, no fui la primera persona que los Copeland contrataron para espiar a Asami.»

Korra miró a Asami esperando ver rabia, no una expresión de profundo disgusto.

Asami sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Y eso es todo? No me lo puedo creer.

—Azula es amiga de Asami —replicó Mako.

—Mako, no hace falta que me defiendas. —Asami miró a los Copeland y trató de hablar con educación—: Lo que hago en mis ratos libres no es de su incumbencia. Y mucho menos ahora.

—Estás educando a nuestra nieta. No queremos que se avergüence porque han visto salir a su madre de un conocido local de ambiente homosexual. Con una...

—¿Lesbiana? —sugirió Korra, amablemente.

—Azula se quedó en casa esa noche. Había bebido demasiado. Durmió en la habitación de invitados. No sé por qué me molesto en darles explicaciones.

—¡Qué suerte que tengas una habitación de invitados! ¿Es dónde se aloja la señorita Dennis? —Barb dejó bien claro que pensaba que Asami utilizaba la habitación de invitados para esconder a sus ligues—. Por cierto, esa foto se hizo antes de que le solicitases el divorcio a mi hijo.

—Mamá, estaba al tanto de todo. Sabía que Asami había ido a la discoteca y que Azula había dormido aquí. Es la casa de Asami. Puede invitar a quien le apetezca.

A Korra le estaba costando mucho morderse la lengua. Mako intervenía cuando podía, pero sin hacer nada por desviar la atención de Asami. No se comprometía, y al mismo tiempo parecía como si defendiese a Asami.

—No queremos que nuestra nieta se eduque en semejante ambiente.

Asami los miró. Korra se puso rígida, a causa del miedo y los nervios.

—¿Su nieta? Dime una cosa, Barb. ¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños? —Barb no respondió y Asami le lanzó una mirada de desprecio, como si no pudiese soportarla. Korra conocía aquella mirada y se alegró de que no fuera destinada a ella—. ¿Cuál es el color favorito de Olivia? ¿Y los dibujos animados que más le gustan? Resulta que no sabes nada de tu nieta. Entonces, ¿por qué narices te preocupa tanto el ambiente en el que vive?

—Mamá, quiero a mi hija. No la dejaría en un lugar en el que no estuviese bien, y Asami opina lo mismo. Agradecemos tu interés, pero déjalo ya. Ahora mismo.

«¡Vaya, mira quién ha sacado pecho!», pensó Korra, mientras continuaba revisando el contenido de la carpeta, como si estuviese viendo fotos de las vacaciones. Barb tenía más fotos de Asami y de su amiga Azula saliendo de la discoteca y una foto de Asami despidiéndose de Azula al día siguiente, lo que a Korra le costó asimilar. También había una instantánea de la noche anterior, de la propia Korra delante de la ventana con cara de angustia.

—¿Qué diablos es esto? —Korra se inclinó y cogió la foto para verla bien—. ¿Es de anoche? ¿Cómo han ...?

Barb Copeland torció la boca.

—Me han dicho que las cámaras digitales son estupendas.

—¿Qué quieres en realidad? —preguntó Asami en un tono cansado y abatido, que a Korra le dolió oír. Mako cogió la carpeta y examinó su contenido.

—Queremos que reconsidereren su divorcio.

Asami y Mako se quedaron boquiabiertos, pero Asami reaccionó antes.

—¿Y por qué diablos íbamos a hacer semejante cosa?

—Por favor, mide tus palabras, Asami. Por lo visto los dos han perdido la perspectiva. ¿Creen que nos molestan los flirteos? En absoluto. —Barb y Arnult se miraron—. Pero sabemos las consecuencias que puede tener una mala decisión. ¿Tienen idea de lo difícil que lo tendrá la niña cuando quieran matricularla en una escuela privada? Hoy en día se mira todo.

—¿En Roheibeth? —preguntó Korra en tono jocoso. No sabía que hubiese escuelas privadas en Roheibeth, y mucho menos de las que tenían en cuenta el estado civil y la sexualidad de los padres.

Barb continuó como si no la hubiese oído.

—Si no va a un buen centro preescolar, no entrará en la mejor escuela primaria y olvídate de la escuela preparatoria.

—¿Me estás tomando el jodido pelo? —La pregunta de Asami reprodujo a la perfección los pensamientos de Korra.

Korra esperaba una reprimenda por parte de Barb, cuya expresión indicaba, sin embargo, que había clasificado a Asami como caso perdido. A Korra le gustaba aquella faceta de Asami. Se había estado preguntando cuándo reaccionaría y en ese momento la encontraba fascinante.

—Tus padres están divorciados, así que no comprendes la importancia de todo esto, pero en nuestras familias nunca ha habido divorcios. Tratamos de disuadir a Mako de que se casase contigo, pero no nos hizo caso. Tienen una hija. No pueden alejarlos como si no hubiese un compromiso.

—¿Compromiso? Esto no tiene nada que ver con compromisos. Ni siquiera con Olivia —repuso Asami—. Se trata de lo que ustedes y sus amigos piensan. Les importa más lo que piensen los desconocidos que la felicidad de su propio hijo.

Arnult debió de creer que Asami no merecía respuesta porque se dirigió a su hijo:

—Mako, ¿y qué pasa con tus aspiraciones políticas? Los electores de Roheibeth no van a votar a alguien incapaz de mantener unida a su propia familia.

«Por fin llegamos al meollo de la cuestión. ¿Los electores de Roheibeth? ¿Viven en la Edad Media? ¿Qué cono les importa a los electores de Roheibeth que Mako se divorcie?», pensó Korra.

Mako tenía las manos entrelazadas, colgando entre las piernas. Cuando levantó la vista, Korra percibió su agotamiento: llevaba años oyendo lo que tenía que hacer con su vida. En comparación, su propia niñez parecía un sueño.

—¿A qué viene todo esto? Ya les he dicho que no tengo claro que quiera dedicarme a la política. Bastante atareado estoy.

Korra se mordió el interior de la mejilla. «Eso de que no lo tienes "claro" no significa nada para ellos, monada.»

Arnult sonrió.

—Cuentas con empleados eficientes en los que puedes confiar. Déjales que se ocupen de los asuntos rutinarios. Debes supervisar las cosas, pero a estas alturas te conviene diversificar tu carrera.

—¿No oyeron lo que ha dicho? No quiere dedicarse a la política —aclaró Asami, harta.

Barb alzó una mano.

—Los Copeland siempre han participado en la vida política de Roheibeth de alguna manera. Es su obligación. No tiene nada que ver con lo que él quiere. Si insistes en divorciarte, nadie te lo impedirá. —Barb torció el gesto y miró a Korra como si fuese una mancha en una alfombra nueva.

Aquella gente iba en serio. No les importaba destrozar la vida de su hijo, lo cual significaba que su esposa, al margen de que fuese a divorciarse de Mako, también era un blanco que había que derribar. Asami había confesado que había cometido algunos errores en su vida. Desde luego, casarse con Mako Copeland ocupaba un lugar muy alto entre ellos.

Mako abrió la carpeta de nuevo.

—¿Vieron todas estas fotos?

Barb se estremeció.

—Pues claro que no. ¿Para qué?

—Deberían verlas. Son de lo más interesante. —Mako cogió una foto y la puso sobre la mesa—. Sobre todo ésta. —Korra se inclinó hacia delante, igual que Asami y los Copeland, para ver bien. Era una foto muy buena de Mako acompañado por el tipo con el que Korra lo había visto en el restaurante del hotel. Estaban jugando junto a una piscina. Mako cogió otra foto—. Ésta es mejor. —Mako abrazaba a su amigo.

A Korra la asombró la perfección de los detalles captados por la imagen. Todo se veía clarísimo, incluso las gotas de agua que perlaban las pestañas de Mako.

—Tienes razón —comentó Asami en voz baja—. Se parece a Brad Pitt.

—Si continuan con esto, me aseguraré de que todo Roheibeth se entere de por qué Asami y yo nos llevamos tan bien.

«Caramba, Mako, valiente, lo has dicho sin perder la compostura. Has estado sensacional.»

—Mako, esto es muy desagradable.

—Papá, me estás llamando desagradable. Tal vez a ti te lo parezca, pero se trata de mi vida. No permitiré que se acerquen a mi hija si no me respetan a mi y a su madre. Estoy harto de fingir y de pedir a mis amigos que finjan. Se acabó. Dejen tranquila a Asami si no quieren que salga del armario en la primera página del Roheibeth Repórter.

Barb se habría alejado más de las fotos si hubiese podido. Había adoptado una postura tan erguida que Korra temía que tuviesen que insuflarle aire en los pulmones a través de los cenicientos labios.

Korra se aclaró la garganta. Había llegado el momento de intervenir.

—Ya pasan de las dos. Supongo que ahora le apetecerá esa copa.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Nada como desafiar a tus padres para sentirse dueño del universo. No me ha pasado pero debe ser genial.

Lamentablemente debo decir que esta es la penúltima entrada, se nos va la historia y (deja recomendada otra) espero que le den una bienvenida.

Como les prometí:

https/m./s/

12863523/1/Las-Estrategias-Del-Amor

https/m./s/

12863528/1/Café-Sonata

Deilys len: jajajaja hasta yo me sorprendí la verdad, sus prioridades si que estan en mucho orden.

Por favor cuidense mucho y espero saber pronto de ustedes.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	12. chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

—¿Creés que nos dejarán en paz? —preguntó Asami cuando entró en la sala, después de acompañar a Barb y a Arnult hasta la puerta.

Mako estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y fue Korra la que respondió:

—No lo sé, pero has dado en el clavo con esos dos. Sólo les importan las apariencias. Mientras piensen que su hijo saldrá del armario si montan un escándalo, se mantendrán alejados.

Korra se dirigió a Mako, cosa que Asami agradeció. Le costaba trabajo hablar con Korra.

—Has hecho lo mejor para cortar esto de raíz. —Mako asintió dos veces, pero parecía como si le hubiesen arrancado el corazón.

—Aún no puedo creer que lo sepan. —Mako miró a Asami en busca de apoyo.

—Sabías que algún día tendrías que decírselo —comentó Asami con delicadeza.

Mako parpadeó.

—Sí. Pero creí que me sentiría más aliviado. —Se dio una palmada en los muslos y se los frotó. Sonrió, pero su cara reflejaba aturdimiento, no alegría—. Creo que esto hay que celebrarlo con un helado y una película. ¿se apuntan?

Korra se aclaró la garganta.

—Gracias por la invitación, pero debo volver a Portland.

Mako miró a Asami y ésta desvió la vista. Korra no apartaba los ojos de ella. «Así se acaba la historia.»

Mako se levantó, claramente incómodo por la tensión reinante.

—Voy arriba a ver si a Yasuko y a Olivia les apetece salir a dar una vuelta. Korra, en otras circunstancias... —Mako extendió la mano y Korra se la estrechó.

Asami esperó a que Mako saliese de la sala.

—¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte otro día? Si te apetece, puedes hacerlo.

Korra la miró. Asami parecía decepcionada.

—Prefiero no conducir de noche si puedo evitarlo. Es mejor que recoja mis cosas. — Asami dejó que Korra se fuese porque no sabía qué más podía hacer. Ciertamente no quería que se marchase, pero tampoco la había engañado. Necesitaba algo más que sexo de vez en cuando.

Asami sonrió para complacer a su hija, pero le dio la sensación de que Mako y su madre no eran tan fáciles de engañar. El abrazo de despedida que le dio su madre duró demasiado, teniendo en cuenta que sólo iban a tomar un helado y a ver una película. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, la sonrisa de Asami desapareció. Le dio tiempo a Korra hasta que ya no pudo más y se dirigió a la habitación de invitados. Tenía el estómago convertido en un amasijo de nervios. Asami llamó a la puerta, pero no esperó a que Korra le respondiese.

Korra estaba en medio de la habitación, con una mirada interrogante. Asami se acercó a ella y la abrazó. El abrazo le proporcionó el contacto que tanto ansiaba, pero no le dejó percibir la confusión de Korra.

—Lo estás poniendo muy difícil —dijo Korra contra el hombro de Asami.

—No quiero que sea fácil.

—Pero dijiste...

—Ya sé lo que dije. —Asami quería que Korra entendiese que no la había rechazado.

Intentaba explicarle que deseaba una relación basada en algo más que el sexo y en discusiones sobre quién había hecho daño a quién diez años antes. Estaba harta de ocultar sus sentimientos. Había tenido una segunda oportunidad de mostrarle a Korra su verdadera identidad y había fracasado. Asami se derrumbó y Korra la estrechó entre sus brazos como si quisiese trasmitirle su fuerza. Asami hundió las manos en los cabellos de Korra, y se besaron. Y en ese beso de despedida Asami expresó todo lo que llevaba dentro.

A Asami se le agarrotó la garganta cuando recordó que Korra vivía a tres horas de camino, tenía una empresa, no le había prometido nada ni había dado a entender que buscase algo más que sexo en su relación.

Ella no podía seguir ofreciéndole sexo, pero sí podía hacerle el amor, demostrarle lo que era incapaz de expresar con palabras. Hizo ademán de desabrocharle la camisa, pero Korra, la detuvo.

—Asami, mírame. —Asami obedeció y se arrepintió enseguida—. Me desconciertas totalmente.

—Sí, yo también estoy desconcertada. Pero quiero hacer el amor contigo. Ahora. Por favor.

El deseo de Korra se impuso sobre su confusión. «De acuerdo, no quiero hablar. Pero tenemos que hablar.» Asami dejó a un lado aquellas reflexiones mientras desnudaba a Korra. No perdió el tiempo haciendo lo propio: se quitó la ropa de cualquier manera y la arrojó al suelo. Tenía el vello erizado cuando tendió a Korra sobre la cama y se acostó junto a ella.

Asami abrazó a Korra. Comprendió que se estaba despidiendo de ella, y le dolió más que si pensase que había sido una relación meramente sexual. «Debería decírselo ahora. Si se lo digo, tal vez no se marche. Pero si se lo digo y se marcha...» Korra había logrado ajustar cuentas por fin, pero no lo sabía.

Asami dejó de obsesionarse y cubrió con su boca la areola de Korra. Lamió el pezón lentamente hasta que formó un durísimo punto de placer. Korra enterró los dedos entre sus cabellos, apremiándola para que continuase.

Asami, incapaz de contenerse, colocó el cuerpo entre las piernas de Korra y apretó el estómago contra la sedosa humedad. Le arrancó un gemido a Korra antes de deslizarse hacia abajo. Le rodeó los muslos con sus brazos y la levantó hasta que la tuvo ante sí, abierta y hermosa. Temblaba mientras deslizaba la lengua sobre los sensibles labios mayores de Korra, propagando calor y humedad antes de acercar la boca al clítoris y acariciándolo hábilmente con la punta de la lengua. Aspiró el aroma de Korra, procurando ignorar las vibraciones de su propio clítoris. Luego, tras decidir que ambas habían aguantado demasiado, puso las manos bajo sus nalgas, induciéndola a que se abriese. Mientras la acariciaba, su lengua se introdujo en el lugar donde no le importaría pasar horas y horas. Empujó la lengua todo lo que pudo, extendiéndola para que lamiese las temblorosas paredes de la vagina. Asami obtuvo todo lo que Korra podía ofrecer. Las caderas de Korra se movieron dibujando un sensual ocho que marcó un cómodo ritmo durante varios minutos.

Asami casi lamentó que los dedos que acariciaban sus cabellos se mostrasen cada vez más apremiantes. Korra ya no controlaba los movimientos de las caderas y su respiración era trabajosa. Asami podía ralentizar las cosas, ganar unos minutos más de maravillosa unión, pero su propio deseo aumentaba con el de Korra.

Entendió lo que quería Korra cuando la sujetó con más fuerza e insistencia. Incluso entendió su reticencia ante el inevitable fin cuando la oyó gemir:

—Oh, no.

No había vuelta atrás. Korra, agotada toda resistencia, estaba al borde del orgasmo. Asami retiró las manos, situadas bajo el cuerpo de Korra para sostenerla como en un sacrificio, e introdujo dos dedos en su interior mientras elevaba la lengua y la acariciaba hasta conducirla ante las puertas del orgasmo. Cuando éstas se abrieron, Korra se arqueó con violencia. Asami estaba preparada y se apoyó en un brazo, negándose a apartar la boca hasta que hubiese saboreado la última gota del placer de Korra como si fuera suyo.

Consiguió bloquear mentalmente el fuego que ardía en sus propias entrañas hasta que los gritos se convirtieron en suaves suspiros. Asami apoyó la cabeza en la cadera de Korra y se preguntó cuántas veces recordaría sus gritos de placer en sueños cuando regresase a Portland. Hundió los dedos entre las sábanas y separó las piernas para evitar la fricción. Se quedó sin respiración cuando observó que su cuerpo estaba decidido a arrastrarla hasta donde aún no deseaba ir.

—No te atrevas —murmuró Korra y, en una sorprendente manifestación de fuerza, hizo que ambas rodasen y se colocó entre las piernas de Asami. Ésta trató de ayudar, pero se le cerraban los párpados. No le quedaba más remedio que recibir el placer, aunque se daba cuenta de que significaba el fin. Recordó y repitió el «oh, no» de Korra mientras su cuerpo galopaba en la cama. Korra la penetró con caricias rápidas y seguras, apuntaladas por su muslo. Asami gritó ante aquella gloriosa invasión. Su cuerpo se cerró contra los dedos de Korra, negándose a perderla, mientras el orgasmo nacía en las yemas de los dedos de Korra y ascendía en oleadas por su cuerpo hasta la cabeza, para descender luego otra vez hasta las puntas de los dedos de los pies.

Se ducharon, tocándose con respeto, y se vistieron sin decir palabra. Asami salió de la habitación en silencio mientras Korra guardaba sus cosas en el bolso. Por fin había llegado la hora de que Korra se fuese.

Korra notaba algo espeso y molesto en la garganta cuando entró en la sala.

Asami estaba en el centro de la habitación con los brazos cruzados.

—¿No quieres quedarte a cenar? Olivia se disgustará si no se despide de ti.

Korra clavó los ojos en su rostro. No creía que Olivia se disgustase por su marcha. Sólo la había visto dos veces, aunque la niña siempre había manifestado alegría al verla.

—¿Y si te despides de ella en mi nombre? —sugirió Korra. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Se suponía que tenía que salir por la puerta sin mirar atrás, para no volver nunca. Asami había dicho que no podía mantener una relación de aquella clase con ella, por tanto ¿no se había acabado todo?—. ¿Te importaría darle también las gracias a Yasuko de mi parte?

Asami asintió: —Lo haré.

—Ahora sí que me marcho. Seguro que me espera una montaña de trabajo. —Era mentira. Zhu Li la habría llamado si hubiese algo urgente. No habría ningún trabajo abrumador que sofocase aquel dolor cuando volviese a Portland: sólo un apartamento de paredes desnudas y muebles casi sin usar, que había elegido un decorador profesional.

—¿Me llamarás cuando llegues a casa? —Asami parecía preocupada, pero

Korra se animó al instante. Aquello no era una despedida y, si lo era, no se trataba de algo definitivo.

—Sí, te lo prometo.

Sin darse cuenta, Korra tenía el bolso apretado contra el pecho. Asami extendió la mano para cogérselo, se lo quitó con suavidad y se acercó a la curva de su cuerpo. «Dijo que quería que la llamase al llegar a Portland. No se ha acabado todo. »Pues claro que se ha acabado. Vives a tres horas de aquí. Te explicó que necesitaba más de lo que tú podías ofrecerle. »¿Por qué resulta tan doloroso?»

Korra rozó con los labios la mandíbula de Asami. Ambas mujeres permanecieron unidas y, si no hubiese sido por el leve tic-tac de un reloj, Korra casi habría creído que su oración pidiendo que el tiempo se detuviese había sido escuchada. «Vete, Korra. Vete de una vez.»

—Te llamaré —dijo y Asami asintió. Llamaría.

No sería capaz de no llamar, pero temía que con el tiempo se alejasen. Las dos se dedicarían a sus respectivos trabajos y las conversaciones serían cada vez menos frecuentes, hasta que una de ellas, seguramente Asami, olvidase llamar. O peor, hasta que encontrase lo que buscaba en otra persona. Entonces no quedaría nada, salvo un agujero en el lugar que antes ocupaba el corazón.

La iniciativa del beso partió de Asami y Korra se aferró a él, pero Asami no deseaba prolongarlo. Acercó la mano a la nuca de Korra y con un dedo comenzó a dibujar caricias que casi arrancaron gemidos a Korra. Asami buscó de nuevo sus labios y le dio breves besos, dulces e increíblemente dolorosos a la vez. Korra se imaginó con la espalda pegada a una dura pared de azulejos e imaginó también la agitación que uno experimentaba cuando le pedían, en realidad, cuando le imploraban, algo que no sabía hacer.

Asami alzó la cabeza por fin, pero Korra se resistió a abrir los ojos por miedo a la expresión de la otra mujer.

—Tengo algo para ti. —Asami se apartó y cogió algo del sofá que Korra no había visto: un paquete rectangular envuelto en una bolsa de papel y atado con cordel blanco. Se lo entregó a Korra con manos temblorosas. Parecía distante, inexpresiva—. Ábrelo cuando llegues a casa.

Korra asintió con la cabeza. Cogió el bolso y salió de la casa de Asami Sato, con los ojos borrosos, tratando de explicarse por qué diablos se sentía tan entumecida.

Puso el bolso en el asiento trasero del coche y el paquete de Asami delante. Parecía un marco de fotos, pero no le creía propio de Asami regalarle una foto enmarcada.

Korra puso el coche en marcha y salió a la carretera. Poco después estaba en la autopista de Portland, con la música a buen volumen para alejar de la mente ideas que la perturbaban. Sintonizó la emisora de música de los años noventa que le recordaba el instituto, lo cual ya no resultaba tan desalentador. Llamaría a Asami en cuanto llegase a casa para agradecerle el regalo.

Korra miró el paquete que estaba en el asiento del acompañante y se preguntó qué sería. Era evidente que Asami deseaba mantener algún tipo de relación con ella; de lo contrario, no le habría hecho un regalo ni le habría pedido que la llamase al llegar a casa. Condujo durante cinco minutos sin poder apartar los ojos del paquete. Una señal le indicó que, tras la salida de Sisters Road, no había otra hasta después de cinco kilómetros. Korra tomó la primera salida.

Tras pisar el freno de emergencia y con el coche aún en marcha, Korra rompió la bolsa de papel marrón y vio que contenía un libro. Lo reconoció a través de las lágrimas. Asami le había dado una copia del anuario del instituto. Siempre lamentó haber olvidado el suyo en el banco aquel día. Lo abrió y reprimió un sollozo cuando reconoció su torpe caligrafía en la solapa interior. No era una copia. Era su anuario del instituto. El que no había vuelto a ver desde aquel día en el vestuario, cuando había sorprendido a Asami garabateando algo en él. Korra fue a la última página y miró por encima los mensajes de chicas que apenas recordaba o que no recordaba en absoluto, hasta que, por fin, encontró el mensaje firmado por Asami:

«En el futuro espero que olvides mi cara y mi voz diciendo cosas tan crueles y falsas. Si recuerdas algo de mí, por favor, que sea esto: siempre lamentaré no haber tenido el valor de decirte que estoy enamorada de ti. Asami Sato».

Korra cerró el libro y lo apretó contra su pecho. La primera lágrima brotó al saber que Asami había albergado aquellos sentimientos hacia ella. También ella había experimentado enamoramientos en el instituto. Primero con chicos. Hasta que entró en la universidad no se dio cuenta de que las chicas le provocaban sensaciones mucho más intensas. En cierto sentido, Asami le había parecido guapa, pero ¿la había visto como algo más que una enemiga? No lo sabía. En parte se alegraba de no haber encontrado el anuario. Seguramente era demasiado joven para entender el valor que había tenido Asami al escribir aquello. Sobre todo cuando sabía que eso le había costado romper con su padre.

Con dedos temblorosos Korra cogió el teléfono móvil y buscó en su agenda de números hasta que encontró el de Asami. Él teléfono sonó y, finalmente, saltó un buzón de voz.

—Asami..., ¿por favor..., podrías llamarme cuando recibas este mensaje? —Korra dio su número, por si acaso, y colgó. Tal vez debería haber añadido algo más, que había leído la inscripción del anuario, pero no era capaz de decir algo así al buzón de voz. Le parecía algo demasiado íntimo para arriesgarse a que lo oyese Yasuko primero.

Korra abrió el libro de nuevo, releyó las palabras de Asami y deslizó el dedo sobre el torpe corazoncito con la flecha que lo atravesaba, mientras intentaba imaginar cómo habría reaccionado si hubiese leído aquello a los diecisiete años. ¿Tenía entonces la madurez suficiente para comprenderlo?

Korra se sobresaltó cuando sonó el móvil, pero enseguida se desanimó al no reconocer el número que figuraba en el identificador de llamadas como el de Asami.

—¿Korra? Anoche me olvidé de poner el inalámbrico en la base y se ha agotado la batería. Te llamo por el móvil. ¿Qué ocurre? —El temor teñía la voz de Asami.

Korra quería tranquilizarla, pero, cuando intentó hablar, sólo salió de su garganta un sollozo ronco. Asami dijo algo, pero sonó como si hubiese puesto la mano sobre el auricular. A Korra le pareció oír la voz de Yasuko.

—Korra, tienes que calmarte para que te entienda. ¿Has sufrido un accidente? ¿Estás herida? ¿Puedes explicarme dónde te encuentras?

Korra oyó el ruido de la puerta de un coche al cerrarse, una música estruendosa y luego un taco.

—Korra, por favor, dime ¿dónde estás?

—Junto a la Autopista Cinco, en Sisters Road —logró decir Korra antes de que otro sollozo la ahogase.

—De acuerdo, muy bien. —Asami parecía aliviada—. ¿Has tenido un accidente? ¿Estás herida? ¿Has llamado al 911?

Korra tomó aliento y se cubrió la boca con la mano hasta que se cercioró de que no iba a llorar. No sabía qué le ocurría. ¿Acaso se podía estar feliz y triste al mismo tiempo?

—He leído lo que habías escrito en mi anuario —dijo al fin. Asami lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Y te ha hecho llorar como una loca?

—Sí.

—¿Te importaría explicarme por qué?

—Porque creo que siempre lo supe, pero estaba demasiado asustada para hacer nada al respecto.

En ese momento a Korra le pareció que Asami lloraba.

—Lo que escribiste es precioso.

—Era una cursilada. —Asami habló como si se sintiese avergonzada—. Leí todas aquellas novelas románticas que te arrebataba con la esperanza de que me ayudasen a encontrar algo que decir, pero nunca tuve el valor de expresarlo. Además, en aquella época me odiabas a muerte.

—Nunca me han escrito nada tan bonito.

—Korra, ¿crees...?

—Sí —respondió Korra.

—Ni siquiera sabes lo que voy a preguntar —dijo Asami, aunque su alivio era evidente.

—Siempre lo supe. La respuesta es sí. Encontraremos una solución.

Asami permaneció callada durante tanto tiempo que Korra pensó que se había interrumpido la comunicación.

—Asami, ¿qué haces?

—Conducir a ciento cuarenta kilómetros por hora por la Autopista Cinco, en dirección a Sisters Road.

 **FIN**

.x.

.x.

.x.

Como leyeron señores es el fin. Me alegra haberla publicado y que a ustedes les haya gustado.

Somos poco, pero valió la pena. Es corto lo sé, pero estaba interesante por así decirlo. Ojalá podamos vernos en otros además de los que ya publique. Gracias a dios y a todos los que me apoyaron logré terminar este proyecto.

Review:

AvatarAle: jajajajaj me alegro que te encantaran hoy en especial hay suficiente para estar entretenido.

Deilys leon: jajajajjaa algún día, todavía no pierdo la esperanza. jajaja me alegro.

Kanu-Unchou: hola! buenas tardes. saludos, de nada. es un placer para mi poder continuar de alguna manera aquí con todos. Si es cierto, admiro eso, al fin va a dejarse de sentir tan mortificado. Tiene su encanto por decir algo. Bueno no le hago esperar mas, este es el capítulo y espero que le guste. Nos leeremos si es posible en otro fic. Cuídese.

Maria Sato: jajjaa la valentia de mako no será olvidada. jajajajaj será genial (si sabes a lo que me refiero) espero que leas las otras adaptaciones si te gustan el Elsa/Anna, estan buenas o eso me han dicho.

Como ya sabes no puedo revelar mas sobre mi identidad pero tengo el candidato perfecto para dar los libros, a ti y a todo el que este interesado. con algo de tiempo podré hacer uso de mi magia por decir las instrucciones. Nos leeremos.

Deartod: son suficientes, uff ya todos estabamos al borde jajajaja.

Por favor cuidense mucho y espero saber pronto de ustedes.

Goldsby Gabrielle - Ajuste de cuentas

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**

 **Hasta Siempre...**


End file.
